La decisión
by Ana d G
Summary: Susana se entera de un acontecimiento que cambiara su vida y tendrá que tomar una decisión ¿será capaz de hacerlo? este es mi primer trabajo, se que aún me falta mucho pero ojalá se animen a leerlo y me den su opinión
1. pasado

**PASADO**

Susana se encontraba sola en su dormitorio, había recibido al fin después de un mes el sobre que había estado esperando con desesperación. Tres meses atrás había sufrido constantes fiebres y su largo cabello dorado empezaba a caer. Su madre preocupada y consiente de la gran influencia que Terry ejercía sobre ella y como su futuro esposo, le había pedido que la convenciera de que viera a un médico, Terry intentó convencer a Susana para que accediera a las peticiones de su madre, sin embargo ella le resto importancia al asunto.

Después del exitoso regreso de Terry a los escenarios su carrera había ido en un ascenso impresionante, rápidamente se había posicionado como el mejor actor de la compañía Strafford, su popularidad había crecido como la espuma y se encontraba en la cúspide de su carrera a pesar de tener tan solo 21 años. Esta situación obligaba a Terry a viajar constantemente, y como era de suponerse Susana se encontraba a su lado todo el tiempo.

Susana y Terry llevaban casi un año comprometidos, y a pesar de la insistencia de la madre de Susana para poner fecha a la boda habían decidido esperar hasta terminar las giras que la compañía hacía por todo el país.

Nadie entendía porque la pareja había postergado tanto lo que ya todos daban por hecho, Susana no deseaba esperar tanto tiempo, pero sabía todo el esfuerzo que Terry había puesto en su carrera, ella estaba muy orgullosa de él pues era el actor más dedicado de la compañía, al pisar el escenario se transformaba y hacía gala de todo el talento que poseía, aunque muchos atribuían su rápido asenso a su famosa madre, era innegable que el joven había nacido para pisar el escenario y cautivar a la audiencia.

Por esta razón había decidido esperar pacientemente al término de la temporada. Aún así ya se encontraba trabajando en los preparativos de su boda, no obstante las noticias que ahora llegaban con el sobre que tenía en sus manos cambiaba sus planes, su preocupación empezó a crecer como una premonición de lo que vendría después...

Hacía varios días que noto que algunas pequeñas marcas aparecían en su cara, ella prefirió disimularlas con el maquillaje que utilizaba, después de todo una actriz es experta en el uso de estos productos, ella había decidido ver a un médico a espaldas de su madre para ello había acudido a Clara de una de las doncellas que se encontraban a su servicio, recibir la ayuda de la doncella fue fácil pues Susana sabía cómo manejar a las personas para que accedieran a todos y cada uno de sus deseos sin protestar, el médico la examinó cuidadosamente pero al no hallar una causa aparente para la aparición de aquellas extrañas marcas y de las constantes fiebres que aún a veces se presentaban le sugirió que se practicara algunos exámenes la semana siguiente. Al principio ella considero la idea de confiarle a su madre lo que sucedía, después de todo su madre era capaz de todo por ella, pero esta vez era diferente, sabía que su madre iría inmediatamente a decírselo a Terry. Ella no quería que él supiera de su enfermedad, no quería su lástima... así que movida por sus temores decidió practicarse los exámenes a espaldas de su madre y de Terry con la excusa de que necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos relacionados con la boda, Susana salió de su casa sin más compañía que la de Clara, la doncella que le había ayudado a ocultar la visita del doctor, Clara era una mujer de unos 56 años, que había estado al servicio de los Marlowe desde hacía más de 20 años, Susana le tenía un gran aprecio debido al tiempo que la mujer pasaba cuidando de ella y de lo mucho que la ayudó a superar la muerte del Dr. Marlowe, padre de Susana, Cuando ella apenas tenía 7 años.

Mientras se dirigían al hospital Susana el miedo se apodero de la chica, ¿qué pasaría si los resultados de los exámenes indicaban un deterioro en su salud? ¿Y si su madre se enteraba que de lo que había hecho sin su autorización?, después de todo era la primera vez que le ocultaba algo a su madre quien siempre se había mostrado muy sobre protectora, Clara noto el nerviosismo de la joven y la tranquilizó diciéndole que todo saldría bien...

Ahora finalmente un mes después de aquel día tenía en sus manos los resultados de aquellos exámenes. Nuevamente el miedo se apodero de ella, pero logró reunir el valor suficiente para leer el contenido del sobre...

Al ver el contenido del sobre la chica comenzó a llorar amargamente, pues los resultados de los exámenes confirmaban que ella padecía una rara enfermedad llamada "lupus". El lupus es una enfermedad auto inmunitaria, lo que significa que el sistema inmunitario del cuerpo ataca por error al tejido sano, desgraciadamente no existía remedio alguno que le ayudase a sanar, las medicinas eran escasas y además de su enfermedad se encontraba ya avanzada, quizás le quedaban un par de años, un par de meses, semanas o quizás algunos días. Entonces pensó que la aparición de esta enfermedad era un castigo por sus malas acciones del pasado, sabía que no había sido una mujer ejemplar y eso la atormentaba.

Con las fuerzas que aún pudo hallar en sí misma decidió romper aquel sobre y ocultar su enfermedad a su madre y a su amado Terry, después de todo no era la primera vez que le ocultaba cosas a su prometido además pensó –no hay esperanzas para mí esta vez.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, presa del temor, la culpabilidad y los embates su propia conciencia que le reprochaba a cada instante sus acciones, antes había sido fácil ignorar lo que su propio corazón sabía incorrecto, sin embargo ahora pensaba cómo podría afrontar lo que venía, si miraba atrás solo podía verse a sí misma como una mujer caprichosa y frívola capaz de todo con tal de obtener lo que deseaba, siempre recibiendo mimos y siempre rodeada de personas dispuestas a cumplir sus deseos, palabras que alimentaban su ego, y desde el accidente recibiendo las atenciones que le brindaban a la pobre invalida, la victima que sacrifico su carrera por amor a un hombre. En ocasiones tomar ese papel le molestaba, pues odiaba que los demás la miraran con compasión, pero ya se había habituado, después de todo se sentía cómoda es ese papel, había recurrido a este medio para retener al hombre a su lado arrebatándole la posibilidad de ser feliz con la persona que el amaba. Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y se sentó en la silla de ruedas que había sido su inseparable compañera desde el accidente, se dirigió hacía la ventana que daba hacía el jardín de su casa y comenzó a reflexionar...

En el pasado pensó que Terry aprendería a quererla, estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, estaba segura de que con su dulzura y ternura al fin él llegara a amarla... solo una sombra opacaba su futuro y la inquietaba. Poco tiempo después de que aquella chica se marchara, el también decidió irse por un tiempo... Susana había empezado a pensar que tal vez había ido en busca de la chica y que la dejaría a ella para siempre, así ella se pasaba noches enteras llorando desconsoladamente. Un día, él regresó, la visitó en su casa y le prometió que retomaría su carrera y que se quedaría a su lado para siempre... ese fue el día más feliz para Susana pues aunque había quedado atada a una silla de ruedas tenía ante sí la posibilidad de ser feliz al lado de su amor, después de todo le había prometido a ella que iba a hacer feliz a Terry y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad que la vida le ofrecía, cierto era que había abandonado el teatro y su creciente carrera como actriz, pero Terry valía eso y mucho más...

La noche avanzaba muy lentamente y Susana seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué debo hacer?, lo amo, lo amo más que a mi vida, pero dentro de mí algo me dice que me estoy engañando, y que él nunca me querrá ¡maldita! sea la hora en que mis ojos se posaron sobre ti Terrence Grandchester, todo era tan fácil para mí antes de que te cruzaras en mi camino...


	2. La actriz

**LA ACTRIZ**

Susana recordó la primera vez que su madre la llevo al teatro, esa noche se presentaba Eleonor Baker interpretando a Cordelia en la obra de Shakespeare "El Rey Lear", - por un momento sus pensamientos volvieron al presente y pensó que irónico era haber interpretado el mismo papel que su futura suegra, esa fue la primera vez que actué a su lado – se dijo Susana mientras pensaba en Terry.

Aquella noche mientras acompañaba a su madre al teatro se preguntaba ¿Qué se sentirá ser otra persona? ¿Cómo se sentiría vivir miles de vidas a la vez? Aquella mujer que interpretaba a Cordelia lo hacía de manera magistral, era capaz de hacer que el público entero se conmoviera con su actuación, simplemente era maravillosa... Al terminar la obra el público ovaciono de pie a Eleonor, Susana y su madre no fueron la excepción, desde aquel día Susana pedía a su madre visitar el teatro con mayor frecuencia.

Una de esas noches su madre conoció a Robert Hattaway quien era director y propietario de una importante escuela de teatro, al ver el evidente interés que Susana mostraba por el teatro su madre decidió acercarse a Hattaway y pedirle una audición para su hija, pues aunque ella aborrecía la idea de que su hija tuviera una profesión puesto que era una señorita de alta sociedad decidió que dedicarse al arte era adecuado para una dama delicada como su hija, el examen de ingreso llegó pero Susana no fue aceptada debido a su falta de talento. Decepcionadas por el fracaso reciente, Susana y su madre pasaban el tiempo organizando reuniones en su casa y asistiendo a muchos otros eventos, especialmente ahora que había cumplido 15 años la Sra, Marlowe pensaba que ya era tiempo de comenzar a buscar un marido adecuado para su hija entre los jóvenes de la alta sociedad de Nueva York por ello se esmeraba tanto en planear y acudir a todos los eventos a los que le era posible, pues entre más pronto conocieran a su hija, más probabilidades tendría de encontrarle un magnifico esposo.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, pues muchos jóvenes cautivados por la belleza de la chica probaron suerte tratando de cortejarla, pero la joven dama no estaba interesada en recibir las atenciones de ninguno de esos caballeros. Entre aquellos jóvenes, interesados en obtener para sí el amor de la dama se encontraba John Woodhouse, hijo de un importante caballero de negocios, el cual era gran amigo del mismísimo Robert Hattaway. El jovén 3 años mayor que Susana, se enamoro perdidamente de ella, pero desafortunadamente para él, ella solo vio en él la oportunidad perfecta para ser aceptada en la escuela de Arte dramático, pues su madre, que no perdía el tiempo, cuando se trataba de complacer a su hija se había enterado de la estrecha amistad que existía entre los caballeros por medio de la esposa del Sr. Hattweay, así pues Susana se dispuso a aprovechar aquella oportunidad, sin embargo como antes ya había rechazado al joven en innumerables ocasiones hubo que echar mano de las habilidades de su madre para organizar reuniones, a aquella reunión asistió el Sr. Hattaway, pues su esposa había hecho amistad con la madre de Susana, deslumbrada por las atenciones y la amabilidad que la Sra. Merlowe y su hija tenían para con ella y su esposo, muchos podrían pensar que la amistad que había entre las señoras era suficiente para que el Sr. Hattaway admitiera a Susana en su escuela, sin embargo como era bien sabido él era muy exigente con sus alumnos y solo ingresaban a su academia los mejores. Así que aquí es donde era clave la ayuda que el Sr. Woodhouse podía proporcionar a Susana sin sospecharlo, además de ser un extraordinario hombre de negocios, Woodhouse era también socio de la academia de arte dramático, por lo que obtener una recomendación de parte suya era casi como recibir la aprobación del mismo Robert.

Y quien mejor que John para ayudar a Susana con sus propósitos.

El joven deslumbrado por la belleza de Susana y cegado por el amor que le profesaba no advirtió el verdadero propósito de la joven, el estaba feliz porque después de mucha insistencia había logrado que la joven aceptara una invitación para dar un paseo por un parque cercano, después de aquella ocasión surgieron otras cada vez más frecuentes, así pasaron cerca de dos meses. Una tarde Susana que estaba tocando el piano recibió una invitación muy formal para asistir a la saca de John a tomar el té, por supuesto en compañía de su madre, aquella reunión era la oportunidad que había estado esperando así que tenía que lucir más bella que nunca para impresionar al padre de John, aquella tarde Susana hizo gala de todas las lecciones que había aprendido en el colegio para señoritas al que había asistido, como era de esperarse el Sr. Woodhouse quedo muy impresionado con ella y al enterarse por medio de su hijo John de los deseos de la joven de estudiar arte dramático y siendo el Sr Woodhouse tan, generoso como era. Considero que dedicarse al arte era una actividad adecuada para una señorita decente, que quizá un día llegaría a ser su nuera, pues él sabía muy bien que su hijo estaba loco por ella.

Al principio Hattaway se mostro renuente a aplicar un nuevo examen de ingreso a aquella jovencita que tiempo atrás había considerado sin talento, pero habiendo sido recomendada por su socio y amigo decidió darle a la chica una nueva oportunidad.

Susana por su parte no había perdido el tiempo, pues después de haber sido rechazada por Hattaway se había dedicado casi de tiempo completo a mejorar sus habilidades como actriz.

Su éxito fue rotundo y al mes siguiente ya había conseguido su primer papel, no era un papel importante, pues ella aún no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para suplantar a Karen Clais, quien como ella acababa de ingresar a la academia pero poseía un talento superior que la llevaron a obtener papeles más importantes antes que a ella, sin embargo como Karen enfermó, se ausento por un tiempo de los escenarios, cosa que Susana aprovecho a la perfección para suplantar a la joven, desde entonces entre ellas había empezado una rivalidad que con el tiempo se haría cada vez mayor.

John pasaba por el teatro todos los días aunque sabía que no podía interrumpir a la joven en sus ensayos y clases era la única manera que el joven tenía para estar cerca de su amor. Así transcurrieron cuatro meses más, Susana cada vez más cansada de mostrarse amable con John empezó a mostrase esquiva con el joven con el argumento de que sus clases eran demasiado demandantes y no podía pasar tanto tiempo con él. John que cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más y más de la chica, decidió hacer la declaración formal de sus sentimientos con la esperanza de ser aceptado por la joven, sucedió que por aquellos días el Sr. Woodhouse concreto un jugoso negocio en Italia y había decidido cambiar su residencia a ese país. Debido a esta circunstancia John decidió adelantar sus planes. Como de costumbre se dirigió al teatro.

Había comprado un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante. La espero como de costumbre en una calle cercana al teatro...

Sus propias cavilaciones le hicieron pensar que quizá ahora la vida se empeña en cobrar la factura de mis acciones pasadas... Los recuerdos inundaron nuevamente su mente.

-Hola Susy... te estaba esperando... –dijo John con evidente nerviosismo

-Hola dijo ella sin emoción, ¿para qué me esperabas?, sabes muy bien que estoy muy ocupada con mis clases. –lo siento, no es mi intención molestarte simplemente quería verte ¿podrías concederme unos minutos?... tengo algo muy importante que decirte... ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba dijo sonrojándose ligeramente, estas rosas son para ti –gracias, dijo ella, el ambiente se volvió tenso así que para aligerar la carga él le propuso dar un paseo por un parque cercano.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron en silencio y al fin el se decidió a hablar

-Susy, quería decirte que muy pronto tendré que viajar a Italia por los negocios de mi padre... pero no puedo irme sin... –se armó de valor para continuar, como seguramente sabes desde hace algún tiempo yo... yo... siento algo muy profundo por ti y no quiero marcharme sin saber si tú... quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa... ¿sabes? Adoro esta ciudad, está llena de hermosos recuerdos y me gustaría regresar aquí muy pronto y que mejor motivo para volver que el saber que tú podrías estar esperándome como mi prometida... yo sé que es demasiado pronto, tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos pero yo me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, y diciendo esto saco el hermoso anillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo ofreció a la joven.

Susana no supo qué hacer por un momento pero finalmente respondió

-lo siento mucho John pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta, estoy decidida a dedicarme por completo a mi carrera y el amor no está en mis planes.

John aún sin creer lo que había escuchado le dijo ¿Acaso hay alguien más? –no, no es eso John simplemente no estoy interesada en convertirme en tu esposa

-pero yo creí que... –sí lo sé... fue un error de mi parte ilusionarte, perdón si hice crecer en ti falsas esperanzas nunca fue mi intención lastimarte -¿Perdón? Es todo lo que vas a decirme, ¡destrozas mi corazón de una manera tan cruel y simplemente dices que fue un error? John no sabía que más podría decir estaba molesto y muy triste, el había albergado muchas esperanzas y ahora simplemente veía como sus ilusiones se venían abajo, simplemente no lo podía creer, después de un largo silencio él simplemente le dijo:

-Perdóname por haberte quitado tu tiempo, no volveré a molestarte sinceramente espero que seas feliz con el camino que has elegido, no puedo pensar con claridad en este momento, pero deseo todo corazón que si algún día te enamoras esa persona te valore y que tu amor siempre sea correspondido... y diciendo esto se marcho.

Susana se quedo mirando al horizonte por un momento y luego simplemente se dirigió de vuelta al teatro donde se supone que su mamá la recogería al terminar las clases de la tarde, al pasar por un basurero en su camino de regreso arrojo aquel hermoso ramo de rosas que John le había regalado.

Después de ese día Susana no volvió a ver ni a saber nada de John, transcurrieron 6 meses más en los que se dedico a su carrera, se había convertido en una actriz respetada, tal vez no era tan buena como Karen pero había mejorado bastante...

Aquella noche, al recordar las palabras que John Woodhouse le había dicho antes de marcharse Susana se sintió muy miserable, por un momento no sabía exactamente qué es lo que le estaba haciendo recordar todas estas cosas, era como si de repente ante su mirada se le estuvieran revelando secretos que su corazón guardaba y que su razón no podía admitir... pensó entonces en lo que se sentía amar sin ser correspondido... eso era algo que ella había experimentado desde que conoció a Terry, sin embargo había preferido crearse un mundo totalmente ajeno a la realidad, ella creía firmemente que en cuanto se casara con Terry alcanzaría la felicidad que hasta el momento no había alcanzado, era solo que si pensaba un poco, podía ver claramente que la relación entre ella y Terry nunca sería la de un verdadero matrimonio, pero su obsesión por él le impedían aceptar la realidad en ese momento pensó en lo que habría sido de haber aceptado la propuesta de John, tal vez ahora se encontraría viviendo cómodamente, con los privilegios de ser la esposa de uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes de Europa... Quizá si en este momento el la viera se burlaría de su condición.

Ahora ya no valía de nada arrepentirse de nada lo hecho... hecho estaba, ahora solo podía vivir con los reproches que su conciencia le hacía pensando siempre en todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Así siguió recordando hasta que su mente se remonto al invierno de 1913... Vinieron a su mente recuerdos agridulces...


	3. El hombre de hielo I

**EL HOMBRE DE HIELO**

Había comenzado el invierno en Nueva York, la nieve ya cubría con su manto las calles, como de costumbre ella había ido a la academia, pues sabía que pronto la compañía haría las audiciones para la nueva temporada. Se rumoraba que ese año la escuela Strafford representaría las obras de Shakespeare, Susana tenía la esperanza de ese año obtener un papel protagónico que consolidara su creciente carrera, mientras repasaba sus diálogos alguien llamó a la puerta, como no había nadie cerca para abrir se levanto personalmente y abrió...

-Disculpe, ¿esta es la escuela Strafford? –preguntó una voz masculina

- Sí – respondió Susana

-Quisiera rendir el examen de admisión dijo el hombre

- pase la oficina del Sr. Hattaway está en el segundo piso dijo ella

- gracias

Susana apenas creía lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, su corazón latía aceleradamente, aquel era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida.

Él era alto, lucía un porte tan gallardo, a pesar del crudo invierno se le veía tan elegante, se veía que sus modales y su educación eran dignas de un caballero, sin embargo había en ellas también un aire de arrogancia e insolencia que le daban un halo interesante, aquel no era un chico común, no es que ella tuviera mucha experiencia, pero hombres como él no abundaban en Nueva York, sus cabellos castaños le llegaban al hombro y era dueño de unos ojos tornasolados con una mirada tan intensa que por un momento creyó ahogarse en su profundidad.

Había bastado tan solo una mirada para que su corazón callera rendido a los pies de aquel extraño, ¿Cómo era posible? Ni si quiera sabia su nombre.

Al menos sabía que tenía intenciones de estudiar en la academia, tal vez... algún día trabajarían juntos.

Pasaron algunos minutos que se hicieron eternos para ella cuando el extraño apareció nuevamente en compañía de Hattaway, quien a su vez les pedía que abandonaran la sala pues tenía un examen que aplicar.

Todos obedecieron la petición de Hattway pero Susana movida por la curiosidad y presa de aquella sensación de adrenalina que brinda la presencia de la persona amada se oculto tras de las cortinas y presencio el examen.

En su espionaje descubrió que el nombre de aquel joven era Terrence Grandchester, debía ser un año mayor que ella, el dijo que venía de Inglaterra exclusivamente a estudiar arte dramático.

Preparo para el examen un fragmento de la obra de Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta"

Hattaway quedó tan impresionado con el talento del chico que no dudo ni un momento en aceptarlo en su escuela.

Robert le indico al joven los horarios de sus clases y le dijo que debía comenzar al día siguiente... el joven dio las gracias y se retiro.

Susana quedo tan impresionada que desde aquel momento solo podía pensar en que tal vez muy pronto estaría trabajando hombro con hombro con el actor.

Pasaron 3 meses sin que ella se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra al joven. Pasaba los días observándolo en silencio, siempre temerosa de ser descubierta, siempre esperando una oportunidad para acercarse, pero él no estaba interesado en entablar amistad alguna, mucho menos a hablar a cerca de sí mismo entonces ¿Cómo podría hablarle? Aquel hombre se veía lleno de melancolía, siempre absorto en sus propios pensamientos, mientras otros miembros de la compañía se la pasaban parloteando él estudiaba todo cuanto le era posible, en los momentos de descanso se escabullía a la azotea del teatro donde se dedicaba a tocar una triste melodía con una curiosa armónica, plateada, mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte. Susana observaba con curiosidad aquel objeto pues él siempre lo llevaba consigo y a veces lo observaba fijamente con tanto cariño... Se notaba que era una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

En un mes más pensaba, serán las audiciones para Macbeth, espero tener la suerte de trabajar con él se decía...

La semana siguiente fue de arduo trabajo Robert Hattaway inició las pruebas para obtener un lugar para la puesta en escena de Macbeth, en dicha obra Terry obtuvo el papel de de "sir siward" era un papel muy pequeño pero aquello significaba que más temprano que tarde Susana y el terminarían trabajando hombro con hombro.

Hattaway anuncio a su elenco teatral que la temporada sería más extensa pues harían una gira por diversas ciudades del país.

La presentación de Macbeth fue un éxito rotundo en Nueva York, y la crítica teatral ya hablaba del nacimiento de una nueva estrella en Broadway.

En el periódico aparecía un pequeño artículo que hablaba sobre la aparición de una nueva cara en el mundo teatral, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Terry. La nota era muy breve , sin embargo hablaba muy bien de su actuación y de su brillante futuro, al mismo tiempo que apareció esa nota, otra ocupaba la mente de Terry y esta era la que anunciaba el comienzo de la guerra todo había comenzado con el asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria, heredero del trono del Imperio austro-húngaro, el 28 de junio de 1914 en Sarajevo, las causas subyacentes jugaron un papel decisivo, esencialmente el imperialismo de las políticas exteriores de grandes potencias europeas como el Imperio alemán, el Imperio austro-húngaro, el Imperio otomano, el Imperio ruso, el Imperio británico, Francia e Italia. El asesinato de Francisco Fernando por el nacionalista serbobosnio Gavrilo Princip dio como resultado un ultimátum de los Habsburgo al reino de Serbia. Las potencias europeas invocaron diversas alianzas formadas años y décadas atrás, por lo que sólo unas semanas después del magnicidio las grandes potencias estaban en guerra. A través de sus colonias, el conflicto pronto prendió por toda Europa.

Susana recordó que en aquellos días Terry se mostraba más melancólico que de costumbre, casi como si quisiera correr en busca de alguien, en aquel entonces Susana atribuyó aquel extraño comportamiento a la nostalgia que quizá en sentía por su País tal vez había dejado a su familia allá y ahora se encontraba preocupado por ellos.

En la compañía también se sentía la tensión de la guerra, pues se temía que si el conflicto se prolongaba Estados Unidos también entraría a la guerra, entonces sería prácticamente imposible hacer teatro debido a la posible censura que habría en medio de una guerra.

Un mes más pasó y ahora Susana se encontraba realizando la prueba para obtener un papel en la obra "El rey Lear", consiguió entonces el papel de Cordelia, aquel que algunos años atrás había visto interpretado por Eleonor Baker, la felicidad de Susana fue aún mayor cuando supo que Terry había logrado obtener el papel de "Rey de Francia" aquella era la oportunidad que había esperado por tanto tiempo al fin trabajaría a su lado, El rey de Francia tampoco era en absoluto un personaje importante para la obra pero debía hacer pareja con ella debido a que en la obra es el Rey de Francia quien decide desposar a Cordelia luego de que esta es desconocida por su padre y despreciada por el Duque de Borgoña.

Se anunció entonces también que la gira para esta puesta en escena incluiría una presentación en la ciudad de Chicago en beneficio de los niños pobres de la ciudad, durante todo el tiempo que duró la gira Susana aprovechaba toda ocasión para acaparar a Terry.

De camino a Chicago Terry comenzó a sentirse inquieto, se le veía intranquilo y nada parecía complacerlo.

Una vez instalados en el teatro donde se realizaría la presentación Terry desapareció del ensayo, el director estaba furioso y mando que lo buscaran, Susana se ofreció para aquella tarea, era su oportunidad para conversar con él, ella sabía que podría encontrarlo en la azotea así que corrió hacia allá, el estaba como de costumbre tocando aquella canción que ya parecía formar parte de su enigmática personalidad.

-Así que estabas aquí todo el mundo está buscándote

-No necesito ensayo para esta noche

-¡Terry!

-Actuaremos para la gente rica de la ciudad

-Pero para nosotros la representación es la misma

-Tienes razón, hemos hecho una elección pero el público está limitado por la importancia y el poder

-Si pero los fondos serán usados para ayudar a los pobres

-¿Una obra de caridad? No, no lo hare

-Vamos Terry por favor

- Susy ¿realmente crees que nuestra pequeña contribución le gustara a los pobres?

-No lo se

-Susy la verdadera caridad es actuar para aquellos que no pueden pagar una entrada, por lo menos es eso lo que yo creo

-Es tu costumbre

-¿eh?

-Usar la armónica

-¿La armónica?

- Cada vez que te sientes solo o te enfrentas con algo que te disgusta te concentras en ella, debe tener un gran valor para ti

- Más que un cigarrillo

- Esta armónica ha sido un obsequio de Candice White, una gran amiga mía

Susana, sintió curiosidad por saber quién era aquella chica, deseaba saber si había algo más que amistad entre Terry y ella por eso se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Donde está ella? ¿Cómo la conociste?

A Terry le extraño aquella pregunta y como no deseaba dar detalles de su vida se limito a contestar

Éramos compañeros de colegio en Londres

El corazón de Susana se sintió aliviado con aquella respuesta pues muy probablemente ella continuara viviendo en Londres a miles de kilómetros lejos de él.

Esa noche a solo unos minutos de comenzar la puesta en escena Terry volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez el director no le permitió ir a buscarlo.

Terry fue hallado a tiempo por el mismísimo Robert y a obra fue representada sin contratiempos y con mucho éxito. La actuación de Terry había conmovido a más de uno y fue ovacionado y asediado a la salida del teatro.

Después de la representación habría una gala en honor de los actores:

Me sentí como una princesa llegando a la gala del brazo de aquel hombre que ya para entonces era el dueño absoluto de mi corazón, era la envidia de todas las jóvenes mujeres, pero entonces termino el encanto.

Entonces conocí a Eliza Leagan, una Joven que parecía tener mi edad, una chica muy bella, pero muy cruel.

Terry parecía conocerla muy bien, pues en cuanto la vio inmediato y corrió tras de ella.

Más tarde los vi discutir ella parecía disfrutar la desesperación de Terry, el se encontraba cada vez más irritado, la tomo por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla violentamente, entonces, el encargado de luces del teatro apareció y me entrego un pañuelo que había encontrado en el teatro y que estaba seguro era propiedad de Terry pues él había sido la única persona que estuvo en la zona de palcos del tercer piso del teatro porque esa zona había sido cerrada al público.

Me acerque y le dije:

-Terry alguien del teatro trajo esto para ti, y le acerque el pañuelo, estaba sobre una butaca del tercer piso donde tú y Robert estaban Conversando

-Terry tomó el pañuelo y lo miró, es el que usaba en Londres recuerdo que se lo di a... lo use para atarle la herida.

¡Esta aquí! Candy está en esta ciudad, buscó desesperadamente entre la multitud a Eliza que para entonces ya había desaparecido.

Entonces se dirigió a mí

-Dime Susana ¡donde está el hombre que trajo el pañuelo! ¡Donde esta!

No lo sé Terry

¡Ella vio la obra me vio actuar desde una butaca del tercer piso! ¡Sabes que Candy está aquí!

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar sin importarle que yo estuviera corriendo tras él para tratar de detenerlo, pero cuando llegue a la salida del lugar él ya había desaparecido. Me sentía muy confundida, no sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo entonces una voz femenina tras de mí dijo:

-No te molestes en llamarlo él ha ido a buscarla, esa mujercita los tiene locos a todos.

- al dar la vuelta vi que Eliza Leagan estaba parada en la puerta, mi confusión por sus palabras fue aún mayor pero atine a preguntarle

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Candice White por su puesto, a caso no sabes que Terry abandono el colegio de Londres por ella...

Y diciendo esto se marchó sin que yo pudiera decir nada más.

Por primera vez en mi vida supe lo que eran los celos, las palabras de Eliza sonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez haciéndome sentir cada vez más miserable, entonces decidí marcharme inmediatamente al hotel ya no había ningún motivo para estar ahí además me sentía tan ridícula en mi estado seguramente sería el blanco de burlas y además no podía decir que Terry había salido de la manera en que lo hizo para buscar a otra chica.

Ya en el hotel tuve mucho tiempo para acomodar mis pensamientos, pero entre más pensaba en lo que había sucedido y al ver que Terry tardaba tanto en regresar mi mundo se derrumbo pensando en que seguramente ellos estarían juntos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Decidí salir de mi habitación para preguntar una vez más al recepcionista si Terry ya se encontraba en su habitación y al bajar la escalera me encontré con ella... yo no sabía quién era así que le dije

¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? le dije

Si señorita me dijo, mi nombre es Candy,

En cuanto hubo dicho eso supe que era ella y que estaba buscando a Terry, sé que no debía haberle mentido pero una mujer enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa por el hombre que ama... además yo no podía ayudarla porque él en verdad yo no sabía dónde estaba.

Desde ese momento mis pesadillas se hicieron realidad ahora la incertidumbre con la que había estado luchando por meses tenían un rostro, un nombre y un apellido. En ese momento aunque aún dominada por los celos supe que podría luchar de igual a igual con ella, no era una chica de exuberante belleza era una chica rubia de cabellos rizados y ojos verdes, me pareció incluso que mi belleza superaba a la suya y que además yo tenía la ventaja de tenerlo todo el tiempo en los ensayos.

Estúpidamente la creí mi rival, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes tal vez nos habríamos enfrentado de una manera más directa por el amor de Terry, tal vez yo habría tenido alguna posibilidad de ganar su corazón...

No lo sé ahora ya no sirve de nada pensar en lo que pudo ser, de cualquier forma el tiempo me ha mostrado de la manera más cruel que ella y yo no fuimos nunca rivales, porque el corazón de Terry siempre fue suyo.

Al día siguiente partimos de regreso a Nueva York, ahora sabía que se deseaba tenerlo debía actuar pronto, porque ahora él sabía que ella vivía en Chicago, tal vez la vio esa noche tal vez no, la respuesta no la tendría en ese momento.

Los días avanzaron y como siempre él pasaba su tiempo libre tocando la armónica, pero ahora tenía un nuevo pasatiempo: escribir.


	4. El hombre de hielo ii

**EL HOMBRE DE HIELO II**

Junto a su armónica solo había otro objeto que le era imprescindible, era una pequeña carpeta encuadernada con piel y una pluma fuente, supuse entonces que ellos intercambiaban correspondencia pero como no podía preguntarle ni tampoco lo había visto leyendo alguna carta me olvide del asunto.

Una mañana llegue muy temprano al ensayo, entonces me entere de que pronto se iniciarían las audiciones para "Romeo y Julieta", me di cuenta de que Terry no había llegado al ensayo de la mañana entonces decidí ir a buscarlo pero no sabía donde vivía así que tuve que preguntar a otros compañeros.

En el camino compre unos pastelillos pensando que quizás podríamos compartirlos mientras tomábamos un poco de té. Por fin encontré la dirección y la amable casera me indico cual era el apartamento de Terry, llame a la puerta y él contesto:

-Pase está abierto,

No sabía que vivías en tan lindo apartamento

En cuanto me vio su cara reflejó disgusto y bruscamente me dijo

¿Cómo supiste mi dirección? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Te traje unos deliciosos pastelillos

He venido porque en el teatro me enterado de que las audiciones para Romeo y Julieta serán en 3 días.

Y pensé que querrías ensayar un poco conmigo -Sería maravilloso tu Romeo y yo Julieta— él no dijo nada pero se alegro visiblemente por la información en ese momento se preparó para salir.

¿A dónde vas? Pregunté

Voy al teatro a pedir más información

En un intento desesperado le pedí que tomáramos té

-Lo siento pero no tengo el té adecuado para una princesa como tú y diciendo esto salió corriendo, por más que trate de seguirlo él hizo caso omiso de mis llamados, entonces me quede completamente sola en su apartamento.

Tuve la tentación de revisar cada rincón del lugar, pero temí que me descubrieran y decidí salir de allí para ese entonces yo intuía que algo estaba pasando entre él y Candice creí que si me atrevía a registrar su casa encontraría una prueba definitiva, no sé porque la necesitaba, quizá trataba de convencerme a mi misma que Terry no era mío, pero mi necio corazón se empeñaba en amarlo.

Los días anteriores al ensayo trate de convencerlo para que hiciéramos pareja para presentar la audición, el por su puesto se mostro indiferente y me pidió que lo dejara solo.

El día de la prueba yo aún tenía la esperanza de hacer pareja con el sin embargo el director me indico que debía trabajar con alguien más, le suplique al director creyendo que Terry me apoyaría pero ni si quiera me miro, estaba decidido a conseguir el papel de Romeo, yo sabía que lo hacía por ella, quizá si yo lograba el papel de Julieta, y con el trabajo de los largos ensayos, el y yo terminaríamos juntos, era bien sabido entre los actores de la compañía que las parejas de actores que interpretaban a Romeo y Julieta terminaban casados, así que con esa esperanza hice mi mayor esfuerzo para obtener el papel.

Al día siguiente publicaron los resultados de la prueba, me sentí tan feliz cuando se entere de que mis esfuerzos y mis ruegos serían recompensados pues habíamos obtenido los roles principales él seria Romeo y yo su Julieta, al darme cuenta de que él aún no estaba enterado me dirigí a su casa para felicitarlo y decirle cuanto me alegraba que trabajáramos juntos. Una vez más me recibió de una manera muy fría y corrió al teatro a verificar la información. Una vez allí no se hicieron esperar los comentarios envidiosos por parte de los actores que habían competido para lograr el papel, el hacía caso omiso, absorto es sus propios pensamientos, seguramente pensando en ella, pero un comentario muy mal intencionado lo saco de su trance.

-Muchas felicidades por el papel Terry Grandchester o ¿debería decir Terry Baker?, el se molesto muchísimo de que creyeran que por el hecho de ser hijo de Eleonor Baker le habían dado el papel, así que se dirigió a la oficina del director inmediatamente, yo también enfurecí por el comentario, aunque para ser realmente honestos siempre me intrigo la razón de su pasión por el teatro nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera hijo de una actriz tan consagrada como lo era Eleonor, nadie en el medio sabían que ella había tenido un hijo.

La semana siguiente los ensayos fueron realmente pesados, una mañana decidí ir a buscar a Terry para que fuéramos juntos al ensayo, la casera que para entonces ya me conocía bien me dijo que Terry aún estaba dormido que subiría a despertarlo enseguida, le dije que no se molestara que yo podía hacerlo por ella, entonces me entrego una carta y me pidió que se la entregara tome el sobre y comencé a subir la escalera, me dio curiosidad y mire el remitente de la carta... era de ella, entonces supe que seguramente se habían encontrado en Chicago, comprendí entonces porque él había empezado a escribir en sus tiempos libres.

Toque la puerta:

-Pasé está abierto dijo él

- cuando entre pude ver que aun se encontraba en la cama, en cuanto me vio se molesto y me dijo ¡Que haces aquí no me gusta que me molesten en mi casa! ¡Fuera de aquí!, fue muy grosero conmigo y no pude evitar pensar que si fuera ella la que estuviera en mi lugar el no se molestaría en absoluto.

- Pensé que podríamos ir juntos al ensayo

- Ya no soy una creatura, ¡Vete, no me molestes!

Me entristecí por la forma en que me habló y entonces decidí no entregarle la carta que la casera me había dado, no sabía que iba a hacer, al principio pensé en leerla, pero quizá su contenido no me gustaría no podría haber soportado leer una carta en la que ella le profesara amor, entonces quise romperla... pero no pude hacerlo.

La tarde ya había caído y el estaba más pensativo que de costumbre, entonces me arme de valor y le entregue la carta, el se sorprendió, trato de pedirme una explicación pero yo salí corriendo de ahí.

Faltaban solo algunos días para en gran estreno, el no paraba de ensayar, yo sabía que él estaba esforzándose por que quería sorprenderla, decidí entonces jugar me última carta y esa era confesarle mis sentimientos, esa noche mientras el ensayaba, lo tome por sorpresa, le suplique que no la llamara.

-Por favor no la llames, no la hagas venir a Broadway

-Que derecho tienes para hablar así ¡Fuera de aquí!

- Terry ¡Por favor no hagas venir a esa chica de Chicago

El se sorprendió mucho por mis palabras

-Quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por mí, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto Candy?

- ¿Cómo es que tú conoces a Candy?

Entonces supe que no tenía más remedio que confesarle mi encuentro con ella en Chicago y de cómo le había mentido, al decirle que él se encontraba en el hotel pero que estaba muy cansado y no podía recibirla, su rostro se desencajó.

-¡Por favor vete! Me dijo

- Terry me gustas, te amo ¡no puedo cederte a nadie! a ¡nadie! le dije... yo te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, yo era muy feliz, no me importaban los largos ensayos porque estaba contigo esperaba que con el paso del tiempo y el trabajo juntos al fin terminarías dándote cuenta de mis sentimientos. Pero esa chica me ha robado tu cariño

- Ella no te ha robado nada

- entonces contéstame ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- desde hace mucho tiempo yo... entonces lo interrumpí, porque sabía que estaba a punto de decirme que estaba enamorado de ella, finalmente lo había perdido... salí del teatro corriendo sin poder contener las lágrimas, ahora no sabía cómo haría para aceptar la derrota, una parte de mí entendía que lo había perdido para siempre, pero la otra se negaba a aceptarlo, lucharía por él aunque todo estuviera perdido.

Entonces sucedió... aquel día en que mi vida cambió para siempre, el ensayo seguía su curso habitual, entonces en una breve pausa me percate de que el equipo de iluminación estaba por caer sobre Terry, sin pensarlo me arrojé para empujarlo. Desgraciadamente algunas de las luces cayeron sobre mi pierna derecha y dejándome inconsciente.

Cuando desperté me informaron que mi pierna había sido amputada... la noticia me devasto, reflexione sobre lo que había hecho, yo no sabía que esto terminaría de esa manera, yo solamente supe en aquel momento que el hombre al que amaba estaba en peligro y no dudé en salvarlo... es irónico pensar que el único acto de amor verdadero que le demostré es el mismo que ha causado su infelicidad por mucho tiempo...

Al principio no quería verlo le dije que se fuera le pedí que la hiciera feliz a ella y que me dejara. Aún así el continuo visitándome todos los días, yo sabía que lo hacía porque se sentía culpable, yo no quería su lástima pero tampoco podía dejarlo ir.

La noche del estreno, ella me visito en el hospital, yo estaba decidida a quitarme la vida, yo no podía vivir sabiendo que jamás volvería a caminar y que además lo perdería a él. Ella impidió que yo me arrojara del edificio y me prometió que se haría a un lado para que él se quedara a mi lado, por mi parte prometí hacerlo muy feliz, entonces parte de mi supo en ese momento por qué él la amaba, ella tenía un corazón muy generoso, aún así hoy después de tanto tiempo no he logrado entender cómo es que ella logró conquistar su corazón de esa manera, jamás he conocido su historia, algunas veces quise preguntarle a Terry, pero nunca estuvo dispuesto a hablar al respecto y yo no he tenido el valor de averiguar. Solo puedo decir que ella cumplió cabalmente su promesa, desde aquel día no volvía a verla, sin embargo yo no he sido capaz de cumplir mi compromiso, esa noche yo debí haberlo dejado partir... pero mi egoísmo pudo más, decidí entonces aprovechar la oportunidad que ella me ofrecía...

No supe exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió entre ellos, ella salió a toda prisa del hospital y el corrió tras ella.

A su regreso, después de varios minutos el me prometió que se quedaría conmigo...

Algunos días después de que ella se marchó él se presento en el hospital diciéndome que se iba de viaje por algún tiempo pero que regresaría pronto.

Pasaron los días y las semanas y no había señal de él por instantes creí que él me había abandonado, que había ido a buscarla y que tal vez ahora ellos estarían reconciliándose.

Estos pensamientos me acompañaron por un largo tiempo... un día el regresó, se disculpo por su larga ausencia y me pidió matrimonio, yo estaba muy feliz porque pensé que al fin el se había dado cuenta que sentía por mí algo más que agradecimiento y por eso había decidido regresar... qué lejos estaba de la verdad.

...

GRACIAS A MINNIE Y ASCELLA STAR POR ANIMARSE A LEER OJALA SIGAN HACIENDOME LLEGAR SUS COMENTARIOS CON SU AYUDA PODEMOS MEJORAR SOBRE LA MARCHA LA HISTORIA, SI HAY ALGO QUE CREAN QUE HAGA FALTA NO DUDEN EN COMENTARLO.

DEBO CONFESAR QUE HA SIDO UN POCO DIFÍCIL, ESCRIBIR DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE SUSANA PORQUE NO ES DE LOS PERSONAJES MÁS QUERIDOS, (PERSONALMENTE A MÍ COMO A MUCHAS DE USTEDES NO ME GUSTA SU PERSONAJE) AQUÍ TRATO DE DARLE UN MATIZ DIFERENTE A SU PERSONALIDAD PERO SIN DEJAR DE LADO LA QUE LE CONOCIMOS EN EL ANIME.


	5. Lo intenté

**LO INTENTÉ **

Pasaron alrededor de 3 meses y yo aún estaba en el hospital, Terry me visitaba todos los días, siempre estaba a mi lado, dividía su día entre el teatro y el hospital. Una vez que me dieron de alta, regresé a mi casa, una vez que estuve bien instalada, decidí, que era tiempo de hablar de nuestro compromiso, decidimos que esperaríamos hasta el año siguiente debido a las constantes presentaciones de la compañía, durante el tiempo que yo había estado en el hospital, su carrera había despegado de una manera impresionante, se había convertido en un actor muy cotizado. Yo no podía pedirle que hiciera a un lado sus compromisos, así que aunque yo anhelaba con todo mi corazón convertirme en su esposa accedí a esperar.

Nuestro compromiso no fue anunciado a la prensa por petición de Terry, él quería una boda muy sencilla y discreta, al contrario mío, aún así acepte sus condiciones porque lo importante era convertirme en su esposa, además todos en la compañía sabían de sobra que pronto contraeríamos matrimonio y eso era suficiente, nadie entendía porque motivo habíamos decidido esperar tanto tiempo, en realidad, yo esperaba con ansia el momento de ser su mujer, pero no quería presionarlo, además ahora tenía la seguridad de que jamás se iría de mi lado, así que mientras transcurría la larga espera yo le acompañaba en todo momento asistíamos a todas las fiestas y eventos que no le era posible eludir, a él no le gustaba asistir a esas reuniones, pero como yo le insistía en que asistiéramos, el accedía siempre con tal de hacerme feliz.

Adoraba asistir a esos eventos, me gustaba sentir las miradas de envidia que las mujeres me lanzaban en cuanto me veían llegar a su lado, además siempre disfrute de asistir a las reuniones en donde podía hablar de todos los temas que eran interesantes para mí, vestidos, viajes, un poco de teatro, música, aunque quizá lo que más me gustaba de asistir a dichas reuniones es que él se mostraba afectuoso conmigo, aunque jamás sobrepaso el límite de lo que estaba socialmente permitido, de vez en cuando un suave beso en la frente o en el dorso de la mano, nunca intento tomar mi mano y mucho menos besarme en los labios sin embargo para mí sentir el dulce roce de sus labios, en mi frente era suficiente para desatar un torrente de emociones, en secreto deseaba el día en que nos convertiríamos en marido y mujer, soñaba con la noche en que me hiciera su mujer.

Terry siempre estaba sentado a mi lado, por primera vez empecé a notar que mis temas de conversación no eran de su agrado, por lo que, se ensimismaba en sus pensamientos y se limitaba a responder cortésmente y asentir de vez en cuando le hacía una pregunta, creí que era lógico que un hombre no se interese por los temas de una mujer, las mujeres siempre solemos hablar de moda, peinados, y viajes en cambio ellos prefieren hablar de política, finanzas y muchas otras cosas muy aburridas. Yo lo instaba para que platicara con los caballeros presentes, aunque en realidad no tenía la menor idea de sus temas de conversación favoritos, Terry jamás fue un hombre de muchas palabras, pero sin duda era un hombre muy culto y bastante bien informado, así que su conversación siempre resultaba interesante para los caballeros, entonces me di cuenta de que nosotros nunca habíamos tenido una charla de ningún tema especifico, cuando me visitaba, preguntaba por mi salud, acerca de cómo había estado mi día y escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que yo le decía, pero jamás hablaba de sus intereses, salvo su pasión por el teatro, y los largos ensayos...

Terry no me permitía acercarme demasiado, cuando intentaba llevar la charla hacia algún tema relacionado con nuestra relación simplemente se salía por la tangente argumentando que todo lo que yo eligiera o decidiera estaba bien para él.

Entonces intenté por todos los medios indagar en sus gustos para que tuviéramos una charla diferente y romper la rutina, lo que sucedió fue que como siempre el escuchaba pacientemente pero jamás decía lo que pensaba, tontamente le reproche:

-Jamás hemos tenido una charla seria tu y yo

-¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre estamos charlando

-no es verdad, tú escuchas pacientemente lo que tengo que decir, pero jamás me das tus opiniones al respecto

- y ¿porque te interesa tanto mi opinión?

- por el simple hecho de que pronto seremos marido y mujer ¿qué tiene de malo querer saber más acerca de ti?

- tienes razón, pero por ahora discúlpame me encuentro muy cansado y deseo irme a dormir.

Él se marchó dejándome en completa desolación por su reacción, entonces una nueva idea cruzó por mi mente.

Durante algunos días me dedique a informarme acerca de temas políticos, todos los diarios del país hablaban del creciente conflicto en Europa y de la inminente participación de los Estados Unidos, para mí en particular estos temas siempre me parecieron bastante complejos, solamente sabía que muchos jóvenes se habían enlistado en el ejército, al igual que muchas enfermeras habían partido como voluntarias al frente.

No pude evitar pensar en Candy, ella era enfermera, no sabía nada de ella pero desee que se encontrara bien, después de todo en gran medida mi felicidad se la debía a ella.

Días después acudí al teatro en compañía de mi madre pues era el día en que se presentaría la obra en la que Terry participaba.

Después de una noche de estreno como de costumbre se ofreció una fiesta donde Se encontrarían todos los miembros de la compañía. Esta era la noche en que pondría en práctica mis recientes conocimientos de política para sorprender a Terry y demostrarle que mi charla también podía ser interesante, mi madre que siempre nos acompañaba creyó que era una locura, pero yo insistí tanto que no tuvo remedio más que dejar que hiciera las cosas a mi manera.

A los caballeros no les hizo mucha gracia que una mujer tomara parte en una conversación de temas que consideraban impropios para una dama. Estaban tratando el tema de la inminente guerra y de la intervención de los Estados Unidos en el conflicto.

Por mi parte también me sentí ridícula porque tampoco creía que una dama debía entrometerse en esas pláticas, sin embargo noté que Terry al ver lo que estaba haciendo, me sonrió, muy satisfecho de lo que hacía, y se acerco:

-No sabía que tenias interés en esos temas Susy

- en realidad solo lo hice porque pensé que te agradaría, su rostro se desencajo un poco

-¡Vamos Susy ya te he dicho que no debes hacer estas cosas!

En ese momento se acerco un caballero

-Sr. Grandchester, no sabía que su prometida fuera una jovencita tan ocurrente

-¿ocurrente? Respondió Terry sorprendido

- Así es, jamás en mi vida había visto a una dama tomar parte en una conversación exclusiva de caballeros. Y dirigiéndose a mi madre le dijo:

Sra. Marlowe, me extraña que una dama como usted no haya sabido educar a su hija

Mi madre me dirigió una mirada severa y se apresuró a decir.

-Le aseguró Sr. Que no fue la intención de mi hija ser tan intransigente, ella siempre ha sido una señorita muy cabal, jamás se había atrevido a semejante barbaridad.

- Al ver lo que había ocasionado con mi terquedad me disculpé con el caballero asegurándole que estaba muy arrepentida de mi arrebato.

- el caballero quedo muy satisfecho con mi actitud y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Terry le dijo:

-Me alegró de que haya usted elegido a una señorita tan cabal, le aseguro que será usted muy feliz...

- Muchas gracias

Pude darme cuenta de que aquella sonrisa que antes me había dado había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar solo había quedado una mueca de molestia por su reciente plática con aquel caballero, durante el resto de la noche no habíamos tocado el asunto hasta que en un arrebato que me tomó por sorpresa me pregunto

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Creí que me estaba recriminando mi intromisión como lo hizo el caballero de la fiesta, y le pedí que me disculpara que no había sido mi intención entrometerme, pero él no estaba refiriéndose a eso, él quería saber porque no había defendido mi postura ante aquel caballero, me sorprendió su pregunta y le dije que mi única intención había sido la de buscar conversación con él pero que en ningún momento me imagine que habría un debate debido a mi comportamiento, no es mi intención debatir con nadie, eso es cosa de caballeros.

El no se inmutó con mi respuesta, y al poco tiempo se despidió. Yo me pregunte porque tenía tanto interés en el asunto pero no le di importancia, a partir de ese momento todos mis intentos por acercarme a él fueron en vano, así que me conforme con lo que él me compartía en sus vivitas diarias así transcurrieron seis meses más en los que yo estaba ya muy ocupada con los preparativos para la boda, cada día que pasaba notaba que él estaba cada vez más ausente y ya solo pasaba unos minutos del día conmigo.

-¿Sucede algo Terry?, últimamente estas muy ausente, ya casi no nos vemos

-no es nada, es solo que los ensayos han sido muy pesados

-pero necesito que me apoyes con los preparativos de la boda

- lo siento, pero me es imposible, ¿Te parece bien si tú te encargas?, estaré bien con lo que tu decidas, sabes que esas cosas no son de mi interés

- lo sé pero me gustaría que mostraras más entusiasmo, es nuestra boda es un acontecimiento que jamás llegará a repetirse.

- Perdóname pero tengo que irme al ensayo, hablaremos más tarde de esto ¿Está bien?

- está bien, será como tú quieras

En cuanto se marchaba lloraba amargamente me negaba a ver los motivos reales de su falta de interés por participar en los preparativos, mi madre me consolaba diciéndome que seguramente él estaba nervioso, y presionado por las presentaciones y me alentaba a continuar con los preparativos.

Muchas noches esperé en vano su visita, el dejó de aparecer todos los días como solía hacerlo desde hacía más de un año.


	6. El diario I

**EL DIARIO**

Susana volvió al presente nuevamente... empezaba a hacer frío pero aún continuaba incapaz de conciliar el sueño... se acercó a su cama para tomar una manta y nuevamente se dirigió a la ventana en donde la luz de los primeros rayos de la mañana empezaban iluminar tímidamente su pálida silueta.

Esa noche fue para Susana el principio de muchas noches de insomnio, pues le aguardaba una prueba aún más difícil...

Susana no sabía qué hacer ante el inminente avance de su enfermedad...

tal vez debería cancelar la boda se decía, sería mejor que Terry supiera que no me queda mucho tiempo, entonces tal vez si él lo desea sería libre de rehacer su vida... libre para estar con ella...

No, quizá ella ya lo haya olvidado y haya hecho su vida con alguien más...

Lo mejor será continuar de acuerdo con lo planeado, no podría soportar que se valla justo en este momento ¿Por qué es tan cruel la vida que se empeña en robar mi felicidad? justo ahora, tal vez en verdad él haya aprendido a quererme, tal vez mi enfermedad no sea tan grave, entonces podríamos ser felices aunque sea por un corto tiempo...

Una lucha interna se iniciaba en mí, por un lado quería hacer lo correcto, lo que debí hacer desde un principio y que implicaba dejarlo ir de mi lado, pero por otra parte tampoco estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

toc , toc

¿Está usted despierta?, llamó Clara desde el otro lado de la puerta

Sí, pasa, está bien ya estoy despierta

El joven Terrence le espera en la estancia

Está bien ya estoy lista

Terry se encontraba en la estancia, con un ramo de azucenas amarillas y una pequeña valija le acompañaba.

Mi corazón se estremeció, al ver su maleta, eso no era una buena señal.

-Hola Susy, estas son para ti, discúlpame que me presente tan temprano, he venido a despedirme, saldré de viaje, recibí una carta de mi padre donde me pide vernos... la verdad es que estaba considerando no ir, pero en realidad tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con él.

-¡Oh Terry, que maravilloso! ¿No crees que sería prudente que te acompañe?, será una buena oportunidad para que conozca a tu padre... la boda se acerca y a decir verdad mi trato tu madre no es lo que esperaba, a veces pienso que no le agrado...

-No digas eso, tú sabes que ahora ella también está ocupada con sus propias presentaciones y su gira.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, en realidad voy solo, no me malinterpretes, es solo que los asuntos con mi padre son bastante delicados... mi relación con él no es la mejor, además no creo que te guste mucho conocerlo, él es... bueno digamos que no es lo que se dice muy paternal, preferiría esperar hasta arreglar los asuntos pendientes, además el viaje es muy largo y temo que por la guerra sea peligroso.

- Comprendo, no quiero que pienses que deseo acarrearte más problemas, ve y tomate el tiempo que necesites, ya habrá tiempo para conocerlo.

- Ahora me voy tengo mucha prisa, si no estoy en la estación pronto, no podré abordar el tren.

- Terry se inclino para depositar un beso en mi frente de Susana y ante la inminente cercanía, no pude evitar dejarme llevar por mis propios deseos para tomar lo que Terry me había negado en tantas ocasiones, me atreví a robarle un beso... Jamás pensé que pudiera haber una experiencia más maravillosa, si tan solo el sentir el más mínimo roce me hacía estremecer, ahora que finalmente nuestras bocas se unían me sentí como transportada a otro mundo, sin embargo el encantamiento de aquel momento desapareció súbitamente cuando Terry terminó el beso de manera brusca y salió a toda prisa.

Un torrente de emociones que jamás pensé poder sentir, se apoderó de mí, en cuestión de segundos, por un momento me sentí feliz de al fin haber podido probar el sabor de su boca, aunque hubiese sido por un solo instante, después experimenté la amargura de pensar que si en mi lugar hubiese estado ella él jamás se hubiera alejado. Entonces nuevamente los celos hicieron su aparición en cuestión de segundos. Apenas tuve tiempo de percatarme de que Terry había olvidado su carpeta misma que traía junto con su pequeña valija.

-Clara, pronto alcanza a Terrence y entrégale la carpeta que ha olvidado seguramente es algún guión que deseaba estudiar durante el viaje

- Clara salió corriendo y regresó unos minutos más tarde con la carpeta.

- No he podido hallarlo por ninguna parte señorita, discúlpeme pero creo que el Joven Grandchester tendrá que viajar sin su carpeta.

- Está bien no te preocupes a su regreso me encargaré de entregársela, siento que tenga que hacer un viaje tan largo sin sus apuntes pero afortunadamente su disgusto por creerlos perdidos durará solo lo que duré su viaje.

En la estación un joven buscaba desesperadamente un objeto en su equipaje.

-¡No puede! ser donde esta mi carpeta...

Como pude haberla perdido, debí haberla guardado en la valija, ¡Soy un idiota! Si tan solo no me obsesionara la idea de traerla conmigo todo el tiempo... ¿podría ser posible que...?

Con la prisa con la que había salido de la casa de Susana Terry no se había dado cuenta de cuando fue que había olvidado su preciada carpeta.

Las emociones también se apoderaban de él, sin embargo no eran como las que había sentido Susana, en realidad el acontecimiento tan reciente que había ocurrido solo sirvió para convencerlo más de que jamás sería capaz de amar a nadie más que a su pequeña pecosa.

Susana no era capaz de hacerle sentir ni la mitad de las cosas que sentía por Candy.

Terry se había marchado de la casa de Susana a toda prisa debido a que cuando sintió los labios de Susana sobre los suyos, no pudo evitar pensar en aquel beso que alguna vez le robó a su tarzán pecosa, y aunque solo había sido una vez eso había bastado para inmortalizarla en su corazón.

-No ahora no puedo pensar en eso, ahora solo debo concentrarme en el duque, ¿Por qué querrá verme ahora?

No sé si debí venir, no sé qué decirle al duque en cuanto lo vea, tampoco tengo miedo de que me diga que me ha desheredado y que no soy más miembro de los Grandchester, pero no... no jamás me arrepentiré de los motivos que tuve para marcharme, es solo que... me ha tomado por sorpresa su repentino interés, pero tenía tantas ganas de escapar que no medí las consecuencias, ahora ya no puedo dar marcha atrás... No es el matrimonio en si lo que más me asusta, durante este tiempo he aprendido a cuidar de Susana, hasta podría decir que me agrada su compañía, le tengo cariño pero no la amo, tal vez jamás lo haga... ¿Qué pasará cuando deba cumplir mi papel de esposo? Esto es muy diferente a cuando era adolecente y me escapaba de vez en cuando a los bares y me enredaba con alguna mujerzuela.

Susana no se merece esto...creo que lo mejor será que a mi regreso le explique que no estoy interesado en intimar con ella, no sé como lo tomará, ella espera que seamos un verdadero matrimonio... ¡hay Terrence como eres tan estúpido para creer que podrías representar el papel de esposo feliz! ¡Esto no es el teatro! Se recriminó el joven que se encontraba en la cubierta del barco mirando el atardecer.

La boda se acerca y yo... no sé se seré capaz... le di mi palabra, pero lo cierto es que mi corazón le pertenece a ella siempre le perteneció desde la primera vez que la vi. Y para colmo mi padre desea verme en Escocia.

Entre todas sus propiedades tenía que escoger aquella que está llena de su recuerdo, aquella en la que pasé el mejor verano de mi existencia, el solo recordar aquella tarde en el lago... ¡qué estúpido fui! Debí hacerle saber lo que sentía... tal vez nuestro destino sería diferente. ¡Hay Candy! ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Aún tendrás un recuerdo grato de mí?

Aún puedo sentir arder mis labios al pensar en aquel beso que robe de tus labios... por mucho tiempo creí que ese sería el inicio de muchas otras cosas... tenía tantos planes, tantas esperanzas de que al fin estaríamos juntos.

¡Maldito destino que siempre se empeño en alejarnos! Ahora todos esos sueños están en la basura es simplemente imposible hacerlos realidad, quizá hubiera sido mejor haber muerto, víctima de las luces del teatro así no tendría que sufrir cada día por tu ausencia...

Este tipo de pensamientos acompañaron a Terry durante su viaje, dos semanas después de haberse embarcado finalmente llegó a la villa Grandchester donde su padre ya lo esperaba, a su llegada fue recibido por la servidumbre, quienes se encargaron de su equipaje, le prepararon el baño, la habitación y una cena deliciosa.

-es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo le dijo el duque con cierto sarcasmo en su voz

-creo que no puedo decir lo mismo dijo Terry

-será mejor que descanses mañana tendremos mucho de qué hablar

-Valla al grano duque

-No, ahora necesitas descansar, ya tendremos tiempo suficiente mañana

Terry no insistió más y se retiro a su habitación

Esa noche tardo en conciliar el sueño intrigado por las palabras de su padre, sin embargo pronto sus pensamientos tomaron un nuevo rumbo, hallarse en aquella casa le trajo un sinfín de recuerdos, y dejándose embelesar por ellos concilio al fin el sueño y durmió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, después de todo aquella casa estaba llena en su totalidad de ella, cada rincón, cada paso que daba le traía una nueva memoria, entonces al fin se rindió, dejo que aquellos recuerdos inundaran su memoria como hacía mucho no se lo permitía, le sorprendió darse cuenta cuan frescos permanecían en su memoria, las imágenes de su memoria parecían tan reales que por un momento se sintió mareado, ahora como en ese entonces un par de ojos esmeralda ocupaban sus pensamientos.

Muy temprano en la mañana, guiado aún por el éxtasis de su memoria salió a cabalgar por el lago, se sentó un momento en la orilla y de nueva cuenta se perdió en sus memorias... que fácil era perderse en aquellos momentos de dicha, quizá era por eso que no se permitía hacerlo a menudo, hacerlo le traía una inmensa dicha que creía no merecer, perderse en aquella mirada, el aroma a rosas de su fragancia, acariciar su pelo, besar sus labios, hacerla suya aunque fuera solo una vez... ese era su más grande anhelo, pero en cuanto regresaba a la realidad y se daba cuenta de su verdad el dolor que sentía era infinito, sin embargo hoy era diferente... hoy había dado rienda suelta a todos sus emociones.

Ya de regreso en la villa tomó una ducha, no tardo mucho tiempo en estar listo, uno de los sirvientes le indico que su padre ya estaba en el comedor y que lo esperaba.

Terry se sorprendió, pues hacía años que no desayunaba a solas con el duque, se dirigió al comedor y cuando estuvo frente al duque hizo su reverencia de costumbre y se dispuso a tomar su lugar.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos... me he enterado que has tenido mucho éxito en tu carrera... dijo el duque para romper el silencio

-Así es, la verdad es que no ha sido fácil pero aquí estoy, contesto Terry secamente

-Me alegra ver que ahora eres un hombre maduro...

-Por favor duque vallamos al grano, quisiera saber cuál es ese asunto tan urgente que debe tratar conmigo

-Bien te lo diré, vallamos a la biblioteca

Los dos hombres se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron en silencio hacia su destino.

-Primero que nada te diré que he recibido carta de Eleonor...

Me sorprendió mucho, pues aunque tú no lo creas yo ya estaba enterado de tu estancia en Nueva York y pero jamás creí que recibiría noticias tuyas por parte suya...

La cara de Terry asomó un gesto de sorpresa pues no atinaba a saber porque motivo su madre le había escrito al duque.

-bueno... en su carta me comunica de tu compromiso con la Srta. Marlowe, de verdad me sorprendió saberte comprometido, sin embargo me gustaría que me dijeras cuales han sido tus motivos para comprometerte con la chica, es decir ¿La amas?

- Creo que usted es el menos indicado para hacerme ese tipo de preguntas

- Lo sé y comprendo tu molestia es solo que en su carta Eleonor se mostraba bastante preocupada por este asunto, es por eso que se decidió a escribirme, creyó que si hablaba contigo quizás conseguiría hacerte entrar en razón

- ¡Pero que se ha creído!, después de todos estos años... ya soy mayor y puedo tomar mis decisiones... no necesito que usted venga a solucionarme la vida.

- antes no pensabas de la misma manera, dijo el duque con altanería

- y antes ¿de qué sirvió su ayuda? Contésteme duque, si no mal recuerdo, la última vez que necesite de su ayuda me la negó, entonces no veo el motivo por el cual estemos teniendo esta discusión.

- Tienes razón Terrence, no quise hablarte de esa forma, es solo que jamás he sabido ser un padre para ti ahora no sé cómo hacerlo.

Terry se quedo atónito ante semejante declaración, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para recuperar su serenidad, volvió a tomar asiento.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta duque?

Tú dirás

¿Por qué nunca me buscó para hacerme volver al colegio?

-excelente pregunta, quizá esto nos ayude a iniciar nuevamente nuestra charla, bueno... comenzare diciendo que en realidad si era mi intención traerte de vuelta, y si era necesario arrastrarte, lo habría hecho, el día en que me entere de tu partida, inmediatamente me presente en la oficina de la hermana Gray con la intención de que me dijera dónde estabas...

Ella me explicó que a partir del incidente con la Srta. Andry...

mmm ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?...

-Candy dijo Terry, no muy complacido de que su padre le recordara aquel desafortunado día.

¡Oh si! Candice!

Terry se sorprendió al saber que su padre conocía a su pequeña pecosa

El duque comenzó su relato:

El día en que me enteré que habías dejado el colegio estaba furioso de saber que tú habías decidido irte por salvar el honor de Candy, amenace a la hermana con retirar mi apoyo económico si es que no podía hacerte volver, la hermana me dijo que quizá Candy supiera dónde estabas así que la hizo llamar inmediatamente.

Aquella jovencita me aseguró que no sabía nada, se notaba que ella también estaba consternada con tu partida, entonces yo salí muy furioso del colegio diciendo que te haría volver como fuera, y amenazando y dirigiendo mi ira hacía la hermana Gray, aquella niña corrió tras de mi decidida a hablar conmigo, yo no detuve el carruaje enseguida, pero al ver su insistencia entonces me rendí y baje del carruaje.

Ella me mostró la nota que le dejaste y me suplico que no te buscara, que te dejara seguir tu camino y convertirte en actor como siempre habías soñado, por un momento me encolerice pensando en que derecho tenía aquella creatura de hablarme de esa forma insinuándome que no conocía a mi hijo, entonces ante la sinceridad de sus palabras me avergoncé, pues ella parecía conocerte más que yo, además en sus ojos pude ver un sincero cariño por ti, me recordó tanto a tu madre y en ese momento pude comprender porque te empeñaste en protegerla de esa manera. No sé porque me convenció, pero decidí dejarte hacer tu vida, después de todo no me sorprendió que eligieras dedicarte al teatro, pues lo llevas en la sangre.

Terry no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban... así que esto también había sido obra de ella, primero la reconciliación con su madre y ahora quizá terminaría debiéndole no solo haber podido dedicarse a su amor por el teatro, quien sabe, quizá hasta se reconciliaría con su padre, pensó entonces:

¡Cómo aún después de tanto tiempo logras hacer maravillas en mi vida!

El duque continúo, hijo, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en tu vida, pero te pido que consideres tu decisión, soy el menos indicado para pedírtelo, pues como tú sabes yo hice lo mismo años atrás, ahora no puedo decir que me arrepiento, por su puesto ser duque es un gran privilegio, sin embargo sacrifique lo que era más importante para mí...

-Yo nunca deje de amar a tu madre... la soledad y la amargura que me han acompañado todos estos años han hecho de mí el hombre que soy, por lo tanto no deseo que tú siendo mi más grande tesoro por ser la prueba viviente del amor que alguna vez Eleonor y yo nos profesamos cometa un error del cual se arrepienta toda la vida...

-Padre (era la primera vez que lo llamaba así en años) te agradezco tu preocupación, pero mi compromiso es un hecho, no puedo faltar a mi palabra, aún si mis sentimientos...

-Terry, estoy al tanto de lo que esa muchacha hizo por ti y hasta yo le agradezco, por haber salvado tu vida pero no confundas el agradecimiento con el amor, ahora tal vez eso será suficiente y podrás estar satisfecho por algún tiempo pensando que hiciste lo correcto, pero al correr de los años, la carga se hará insostenible haciendo de tu vida un verdadero infierno...

Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, ¿Qué pasó con la Srta. Andry?, ¿volviste a saber de ella?, no me malinterpretes, es solo que... creí que entre tú y ella...

-Bueno pues ella... yo... yo, Terry no sabía que responder, jamás espero esta reacción del duque, al principio pensó en salirse por la tangente, pero sabiendo que esta era una oportunidad única finalmente respondió:

La volví a ver tiempo después en Chicago y comenzamos o más bien retomamos nuestra "amistad", entonces yo deseaba estar con ella, mis intenciones para con ella siempre fueron sinceras... pero sucedió aquella desgracia que usted ya debe saber por medio de mi madre... y no hubo remedio más que separarnos...

Ella me pidió cuidar de Susana, y yo creí que era mi deber estar a su lado, desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de ella.

-Me da mucha pena escuchar eso... de verdad es una jovencita muy especial, ahora entiendo porque te aún hoy estas tan enamorado de ella... y es por eso mismo que debes reflexionar, ¿Qué clase de futuro te espera?, eres mi hijo y te quiero, deseo de todo corazón que encuentres la felicidad, pero eso está únicamente en tus manos...

No me gustaría ver que cometes los mismos errores que yo... para mi es demasiado tarde ahora pago las consecuencias, pero tú... el duque se interrumpió al ver la incomodidad de Terry.

Bien creo que es suficiente de este tema, no intentare hacerte cambiar de opinión...

Las palabras del duque se clavaron en su mente, quizá el tenía razón pero ¿Qué hacer con Susana? ¿Y si candy lo había olvidado?, en ese momento lo asaltaron miles de dudas pero nuevamente el duque lo hizo regresar de sus reflexiones.

Lo siguiente que debo tratar contigo es que he estado pensando en repartir mis bienes entre mis hijos, ahora, se que a ti no te interesa, tú has sido capaz de forjarte un patrimonio sin ayuda de ninguno de tus padres, y estoy orgulloso de eso, sin embargo como mi hijo tienes derecho a ciertos beneficios...

Esa es una de las razones por las que te cité aquí en la villa, deseo que firmes ahora mismo los documentos que te acrediten como dueño de esta propiedad, quizá no lo sabes pero, esta es mi propiedad más querida, aquí compartí tantas cosas con tu madre, en este lugar fuiste concebido... me gustaría que pase a tus manos, se que tú sabrás darle un buen uso, tal vez algún día vuelvas a este lugar con tu esposa, sea que escojas a la Srta. Marlowe o no, eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir...

Creo que por ahora eso será todo, espero que encuentres tu camino a la felicidad...

Ahora debo irme pero sabes que te quedas en tu casa y por su puesto puedes permanecer aquí el tiempo que gustes...

Mi abogado vendrá hoy mismo con los documentos, ya él sabrá informarte debidamente de mi disposición

Dicho esto... hubo un breve momento de silencio, que finalmente se rompió cuando el duque pidió a Terry un abrazo, él vaciló un poco pues nunca imaginó estar en ese lugar que años atrás también lo había visto reconciliarse con su madre... finalmente se abrazaron y padre e hijo dejaron atrás todos sus pasados rencores y se dispusieron a disfrutar aquella nueva oportunidad que la vida les ofrecía...

Terry siempre había deseado reconciliarse con sus padres desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora veía realizado ese sueño.

Al menos eso me permitiría vivir con una carga menos, pensó el joven y decidió pasar algunos días más en Escocia, antes de regresar a su prisión en Nueva York, después el tiempo haría el resto.

...

**GRACIAS A ASCELLA STAR, CASCADA NEKITO1 Y A TODOS QUIENES, SE HAN ANIMADO A LEER, DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**En referencia a este capítulo ¿que les ha perecido? ¿creen que Terry se case con susana después de su conversación con el duque?**

**Nota.**

**Espero subir más rápidamente otros capítulos, se suponía que ya estaba terminada pero al ir revisándolos los leo nuevamente y voy corrigiendo algunas cosas, supongo que también es por que soy novata en esto.**

**gracias por su paciencia**


	7. El diario II

**EL DIARIO II**

Durante la ausencia de Terry, Susana no pude evitar abrir la carpeta que Terry olvidó...

encontré algunos guiones que pronto se llevarían a escena, al ver todos esos guiones me sentí muy triste, añoraba tanto el teatro... así que no dudé en leer el contenido

Una tarde en que me encontraba sola en mí recamara leyendo "Noche de reyes", que sería la próxima puesta en escena sucedió algo inesperado...

descubrí un trocito de papel que se asomaba en la esquina de la carpeta, siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber que era lo que Terry guardaba en ella, pero nunca encontré el valor para preguntarle, siempre supe que aquel extraño objeto guardaba celosamente secretos que jamás me revelaría y aquel trocito de papel confirmaba mis sospechas, examiné de cerca y descubrí que la carpeta tenía una especie de compartimiento oculto, que daba la apariencia de ser parte de la cubierta de la carpeta, por lo que si se abría la carpeta con intención de mirar su contenido, no había forma de descubrir aquello que su propietario no quisiera...

Pero por algún desafortunado accidente... yo lo había encontrado

Abrí el compartimiento y encontré pequeño cuaderno que parecía ser un diario, además guardaba algunas de hojas de papel en blanco.

Me dispuse a abrir el cuaderno, y comenzar la lectura, creí que sería emocionante descubrir sus secretos

Abrí el diario y al terminar de leer la primera página, mi mudo se derrumbó, las lágrimas no tardaron de hacer su aparición, el diario comenzaba con una carta...

_Querida Candy:_

_Un millón de palabras, no pueden hacer que vuelvas..._

_Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de decirte cuanto te amo._

_Hay cosas que creí que no podrían pasarme, creí saber mucho acerca de esto del amor. Creí saber lo suficiente como para no equivocarme. Sin duda, es evidente que tengo que aprender que en esto del amor las experiencias a veces no sirven de mucho._

_Uno cae una y otra vez en los mismos juegos. En las mismas trampas. Y lo peor de todo, es que al darnos cuenta nos sentimos tontos._

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas... pero lamentablemente no me queda nada más que plasmar mis palabras en este trozo de papel... no puede ser de otra manera. Si tal vez me vieras ahora, lo entenderías. Me es muy difícil continuar escribiendo, pero es la única manera de estar a tu lado sin lastimar a nadie, es por eso que he decidido escribir este diario que atesorare por siempre y que me ayudara a no olvidar nuestros días juntos..._

_Quiero que sepas que desde aquel día en que tristemente nos dijimos adiós no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día._

_En ese momento no era capaz de disimular mi dolor... traté de ahogar mis penas en alcohol... bebí hasta perder la conciencia... quise buscarte... estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, estaba demasiado dolido, había intentado olvidarte sin éxito, también estaban las promesas que le había hecho a ella todo lo que había soñado durante meses se derrumbó en un segundo... entonces me encontré con él... nuestro querido amigo, él trato de convencerme de que no todo estaba perdido como yo creía, charlamos un rato y luego el me llevo al lugar donde trabajabas... me sentí muy avergonzado, observarte allí, siempre ofreciendo una linda sonrisa a todos a pesar de todas las adversidades... supe entonces que yo también tenía que intentarlo, no quise hablar contigo, no quería que me vieras en ese estado tan inconveniente, iba a regresar a Londres, sin embargo regrese a Nueva York para enfocarme nuevamente en mi carrera como actor, entonces también decidí quedarme al lado de Susana._

_Las cosas pasan pero el dolor sigue aquí, y la decisión, está tomada... Prometí cuidar de ella mientras yo respire, y lo haré... tratare de ir por el camino que decidí seguir pero cumplir la promesa de ser feliz... tal vez no debí prometerte eso._

_Te confieso que ahora mismo siento que la vida se me acaba, no sé cómo salir de esto, no sé como acostarme sin pensar en ti, el insomnio se ha convertido en mi fiel compañero, no sé cómo hacer para no extrañarte tanto._

_Sin embargo hay una promesa que me hice a mí mismo y que nada ni nadie podrá impedirme cumplir... hace mucho tiempo atrás me prometí te amaría toda la vida, y así lo haré... _

_Deseo que seas tan feliz como yo ya no podré serlo._

Me sentí morir al terminar de leer aquella carta, una cosa era querer descubrir sus secretos y otra muy distinta era conocerlos.

Todo mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor ahora no solo era mi decadente estado de salud, sino que ahora tenía que enfrentar la cruel verdad que me gritaba que todas mis esperanzas habían sido inútiles. Ahora tenía en mis manos la prueba real de lo que siempre me había negado a aceptar. Por más que me doliera tenía que aceptar que Terry nunca había sido mío, estaba a mi lado físicamente pero su corazón estaba innegablemente en Chicago. Por un momento pensé en no seguir torturándome, dejar aquel cuaderno y fingir que nunca lo había visto, como hacía cada vez que algo me inquietaba, pero mi curiosidad fue mayor y continúe la lectura devorando cada una de las páginas del diario en el que Terry había escrito con lujo de detalle cómo había conocido a Candy y como se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, en el diario, también mencionaba como había sido su primera separación en el colegio y los sentimientos que él experimento durante los largos meses en que no supo nada de ella, mencionaba todas las ilusiones y esperanzas que renacieron cuando la volvió a encontrar...

Yo siempre había sabido que él estaba conmigo por deber y agradecimiento, pero por tanto tiempo me dedique a fabricarme un mundo que no existía que ahora no era fácil aceptar que la realidad que había llegado a mí de la manera más cruel...

Entonces una vez más algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Srta. Susana disculpe que la moleste, pero ha llegado para usted un paquete...

Dijo Clara mientras entraba en la habitación, ante tan inesperada intervención solo tuvo tiempo de ocultar el diario debajo de su almohada, y haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz, fingió estar dormida para que Clara no notara que había estado llorando.

-¡Oh! Señorita no sabía que estaba dormida, lamento haberla despertado, es solo que pensé que querría ver esto inmediatamente...

-Susana miró el paquete e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de su ajuar de novia...

-¿Podrías dejarme sola? Me gustaría abrir el paquete hasta que mi madre llegue

- Por su puesto señorita

-¿Desea que en cuanto llegué su madre le informe que su ajuar ya le fue entregado?

-Gracias, pero me gustaría decírselo personalmente.

Clara salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para continuar con sus labores

Susana abrió el paquete y lo contemplo por largo rato, después simplemente no pudo evitar que más lagrimas inundaran sus ojos... sí tan solo el paquete hubiera llegado días antes, se habría puesto inmensamente feliz de verlo, pero ahora un desafortunado giro del destino nublaba sus pensamientos... ¿porque la vida se empeñaba en hacerla infeliz? A ella que había sacrificado su futuro por amor... un amor que no le pertenecía y que sin embargo se empeñaba en retener a su lado.

Después de mucho meditar la situación Susana decidió comunicarle a su madre la llegada del ajuar para olvidarse un poco de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, después de todo para una mujer tan egoísta como ella no es sencillo aceptar una derrota tan contundente, aunque nunca hubiese habido una batalla, pues de haber sido así hace mucho tiempo que habría perdido.

Madre e hija se dedicaron a admirar cada una de las piezas del ajuar Susana trato de mostrarse lo más feliz que pudo, sin embargo dentro de ella se iniciaba una lucha:

Hacer lo correcto y cancelar el compromiso o retener a Terry a su lado con plena conciencia de que su corazón pertenecía a otra.

Todos los días pasaba la tarde encerrada en mi cuarto, pedía a Clara que nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia me molestara. Sabía que mi deseo de continuar esculcando el contenido de la carpeta era enfermizo, sin embargo, sabía que si no lo hacía nunca volvería a tener la ocasión porque había decidido que al regreso de Terry le devolvería la carpeta.

El diario no contenía más cartas, solamente estaba lleno de recuerdos y pensamientos que habían lo acompañado a través de los años.

Pero las sorpresas no paraban, al leer el diario también me entere de que el padre de Terry era nada menos que un duque, el más alto noble inglés... también me enteré de que la relación entre de el motivo del rompimiento de sus relaciones con él y de cómo se había reconciliado con su madre, después de muchos años, a pesar de los años más de e años que llevaba de conocerle él jamás me había dicho una sola palabra referente a su origen y su relación con sus padres.

Fue entonces que empecé a caer en la cuenta de que nuestra relación no estaba fundamentada en nada ¿Cómo pretendía yo formar una familia con un hombre al que ni siquiera confiaba en mi? ¿Sería posible que aún a pesar de todo lo que ya sabía fuera capaz de aferrarme a él?

Yo lo amaba ¿o no?, de pronto empezaba a tener tantas dudas...

sabía que pronto tendría que tomar una decisión.

**...**

**una vez más agradezco a todos quienes siguen esta historia. **

**en especial quisiera agradecer a Minnie por sus observaciones, de verdad muchas gracias, trataré de ser más minuciosa con las revisiones, a mi también me gusta mucho que los escritos estén bien puntuados, a veces es difícil, los errores a veces pasan desapercibidos... **

**...**

**hablando del contenido del capítulo ¿Que será lo que suceda ahora que Susana empezó a tener dudas?**


	8. La decisión I

LA** DECISIÓN**

Los días transcurrían y cada día me debilitaba más, el deterioro de mi salud era cada vez más evidente, el maquillaje que utilizaba para cubrir las manchas de mi rostro ya era insuficiente, había estado tanto tiempo pensando cómo salir de la situación en la que me encontraba que había olvidado por completo de cuidar mi salud.

Mi madre empezó a notar por primera vez las marcas en mi rostro y no tardó en exigirme una explicación, sabía que le estaba ocultando algo .

-Susana ¿Qué significan estas marcas?

- No lo sé madre, hoy en la mañana aparecieron... le dije tratando de fingir

- Arreglaré hoy mismo una cita con el Dr. Robbinson

- No creo que sea necesario, yo preferiría esperar a que Terry regrese de su viaje..

- lo siento pero no puedo esperar demasiado, no, no aceptare, está decidido, concertare la cita para hoy mismo.

- Está bien madre, pero te aseguro que no es nada grave, no deberías preocuparte

yo trataba de tranquilizar a mi madre, no quería preocuparle, además necesitaba ganar tiempo para hablar con Terry antes de que se supiera lo de mi enfermedad.

Esa misma tarde el doctor me visitó, aunque ya sabía de sobra cual sería el resultado estaba nerviosa, porque aún no pensaba en cuál sería la reacción de mi madre, yo había tenido el cuidado de no acudir al médico familiar cuando me practique por primera vez los exámenes...

-Buen día Susy ¿Cómo estas hoy?

- Perfectamente Doctor, mi madre insistió en hacerlo venir,no creo que sea nada de consideración, sucede que han aparecido en mi rostro algunas extrañas manchas,

- Está bien veamos

justo en ese momento mi madre entró en la habitación.

-Dr. Dígame ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hija?

-lo siento señora pero creo que lo mejor será practicar algunos exámenes más exhaustivos y los resultados podrían tardar un mes

-Pero doctor un mes es demasiado, ¿acaso no hay manera de que sepamos los resultados antes?

- Mmmm, no, no la hay, pero siendo usted amiga del Dr. Jhonson podríamos pedirle que acelere los procedimientos, pero mañana a primera hora debemos tomar las muestras, si hacemos esto tendremos los resultados en solo 2 semanas.

- Gracias doctor, mañana a primera hora estaremos en el hospital.

el tiempo se me agotaba, me quedaban únicamente dos semanas para resolver todo, le pedí a mi madre que me dejara dormir una siesta antes de la cena, ese tiempo me serviría para pensar lo que iba a hacer.

-Está bien querida, pero vendré a buscarte dentro de una hora

- Si madre, será como tú desees

Ya sola en mi habitación pensaba sobre la decisión que inconscientemente ya había tomado, también pensaba sobre lo que haría una vez que mi madre y Terry supieran lo de mi enfermedad, seguramente mi madre presionaría a Terry para adelantar los planes de la boda... de repente todo se aclaró para mí y supe que era lo que tenía que hacer.

La hora de la cena llegó y Clara fue quien me ayudó a prepararme.

-Susana, hija ¿como estas? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, estoy muy bien

-últimamente te la pasas encerrada en tu cuarto

Mamá, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-de que se trata

-Por favor, no le digas nada, a Terry, no quiero que se preocupe

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?, es tu prometido y es tu deber informarle así como el suyo es estar a tu lado

No, no puedo permitir tomes decisiones tan importantes, tengo que ser yo quien decida si deseo o no decirle.

-No me hables así jovencita, soy tu madre y sé que es lo mejor para ti

No quería discutir con ella eso solo empeoraría las cosas, además todavía tenía que encontrar la forma de comunicarle mi decisión. Haciendo uso de otra estrategia sumisamente le dije:

-Tienes razón discúlpame, por sobresaltarme de esa manera, no me malinterpretes, por supuesto que le diré a Terry, no sería correcto ocultarle nada, solo te pido que me des tiempo, hasta tener los resultados de los exámenes, no quisiera decirle nada hasta entonces, se que se preocupara demasiado y como ya te he dicho no creo que sea nada grave...

-Por favor dame el tiempo que te pido

Mi madre permaneció callada por un largo rato, y finalmente accedió a no decir nada hasta tener los resultados...

A la mañana siguiente salimos muy temprano, de casa para dirigirnos al hospital, cuando llegaron el doctor ya estaba listo para recibirnos, así que de inmediato se tomaron las muestras necesarias para llevar a cabo los análisis, y pronto estuvimos fuera del hospital, mi madre era una mujer muy conservadora y nunca accedía a comer fuera de casa, pero esta era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, tenía que hablar con ella a solas, eso era algo que en casa era imposible, por la presencia de los sirvientes, además no sabía que reacción tendría, no podía arriesgarme, así que en cuanto estuvimos en la calle la invité desayunar:

-Madre ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos fuera hoy?

- Está bien, si eso te hace feliz, busquemos un lugar cercano, le pediré al chofer que venga a buscarnos después

Entramos en uno de los restaurantes de la acera de enfrente, el lugar era pequeño pero muy cómodo además como era muy temprano, había muy poca gente era perfecto.

Nos recibieron muy bien y yo pedí que nos dieran una mesa apartada ordenamos café, fruta y pan tostado con mermelada...

Durante un largo rato ninguna de las dos tocó el desayuno, hasta que mi madre de rompió el silencio:

-¿Sucede algo? Desde hace días te noto muy pensativa, es casi como si tu mente estuviera en otro lugar

-No es nada, es solo que... no se... la verdad no sé cómo decirte esto

-¿Decirme que? Dijo la Sra. Marlowe con preocupación

Susana se quedo pensando por un momento y finalmente tomando un respiro continúo

-Lo que sucede es que yo... ya no estoy tan segura de querer ser la esposa de Terrence, he estado pensando en romper nuestro compromiso

-¿Te has vuelto loca? no puedes hacer esto, falta casi un mes para la boda además ese siempre ha sido tu sueño desde que conociste a ese hombre y ahora me dices que ya no quieres casarte ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

- Y por primera vez admití frente a ella yo...tengo miedo madre, no sé qué es lo que sucederá si los exámenes no arrojan buenos resultados... no quiero que Terrence...

ya ha sido demasiado con lo del accidente.

-Pero hija, tú misma has dicho que probablemente no haya de que preocuparse, además es su deber es estar a tu lado, te lo prometió.

-Es verdad, pero no quiero que él esté a mi lado por deber no quiero que me tenga lástima.

Yo... esperaba que con él tiempo él llegara a quererme tanto como yo a él pero en lugar de eso solo he recibido su gratitud,

-Ese puede ser un buen inicio para algo más no te desesperes hija

- No madre, no puedo seguir engañándome, Terry se ha sentido presionado desde el principio, tal vez hasta me odie... yo no puedo continuar viviendo en esta farsa

Además él esta...

Estuve a punto de decirle que él aún amaba a Candy

-Él está muy ocupado con los ensayos

-¿Es lo único que te importa? ¿El bienestar de ese hombre?, desde que él entro en nuestras vidas solamente ha traído calamidades a esta familia.

Ya no tolerare que sigas insistiendo con el tema, te casarás en un mes y punto.

-Pero...

-Está bien, no insistiré más por ahora pero quiero que sepas que estoy decidida, solamente te pido que no le digas nada de la visita al médico, yo le informaré tan pronto como tenga los resultados en mis manos como habíamos acordado.

El regreso a casa estuvo marcado por el silencio, mi madre estaba muy molesta ninguna de las dos se dirigió la palabra, pero sorpresivamente cuando llegamos me dio su palabra de no decirle nada a Terry.

-No te preocupes, mantendré mi promesa, no diré nada, pero esta discusión no está terminada.

Mi habitación se había convertido en mi refugio, el hecho de que mi madre prometiera no decir nada significaba ganar tiempo. El primer trago amargo había pasado, pero quedaba uno más difícil.

Por más que lo pensaba, no sabía cómo le diría Terry, simplemente no hallaba el valor para hacerlo, tan solo de pensarlo sentía que el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos y un inmenso dolor ocupaba mi pecho.

Esa noche soñé con él, con su cálida sonrisa, can cada una de las veces que sus labios habían rozado su mejilla o su frente, con cada una de sus miradas, con esos ojos capaces de quitar el aliento... esos ojos que habían sido mi tortura y mi obsesión por años...

Me desperté sudando frío y con y con una incontrolable sed, busqué desesperadamente la jarra de agua que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche...

Aún estaba recuperándome de mi reciente sueño se:

Hay Susana no puedes seguir torturándote de esta manera, me reproché ya era tiempo de dejarlo ir...

El resto de la noche transcurrió lentamente.

La mañana me encontró más agotada que las noches anteriores, ya se me había hecho una costumbre pasar noches enteras en vela o con solo unas horas de sueño, como todas las mañanas Clara llamó a la puerta:

-Señorita, ¿está usted despierta?, su madre la espera para desayunar:

- Pasa clara, ya estoy despierta

La mujer asistió a Susana como solía hacerlo cada mañana, y después de peinar el largo cabello se dispusieron a bajar al comedor.

-Buenos días madre, dije secamente aún guardaba un poco de molestia por la discusión que habíamos tenido la mañana anterior.

-Buenos días hija, fue todo lo que me dijo

El desayuno transcurría en un sepulcral silencio, ni mi madre ni yo estábamos dispuestas a romperlo, sin embargo antes de terminar mi madre me tomó por sorpresa cuando me preguntó:

-Veo que aún continúas molesta ¿No es así?

Estaba tan ocupada con mis propios pensamientos que tardé unos minutos en responder la pregunta, comprendí que pretendía retomar nuestra plática del día anterior, por su tono de voz sabía que no me esperaba nada bueno, mi madre era una de esas personas que no descansa hasta lograr lo que se propone, y como su hija yo herede ese carácter, por yo tanto tampoco estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

-No, no estoy molesta contigo, es solo que no sé como valla a tomar Terrence las nuevas

-Así que estas decidida a echar por la borda todo

-No deseo discutir contigo por este asunto, solo te pido que comprendas que en mi situación no es... no ha sido correcto... retener a Terrence

-¿Pero qué es lo que dices? Es su deber estar a tu lado has sacrificado todo por él, es lo menos que puede hacer

-Es verdad, me he sacrificado, pero él nunca me lo pidió, él no es culpable de que los acontecimientos finalizaran de una manera tan trágica... yo lo amaba, es decir, aún lo amo pero no me parece justo ni para él ni para mí atraparnos en un matrimonio sin amor, yo... llegué a pensar que mi amor sería suficiente para los dos pero no es así y no deseo tenerlo a mi lado sabiendo que es infeliz, probablemente al principio podríamos vivir en paz, sin embargo en algún momento comenzaremos a hacernos reproches, iniciarán las discusiones y finalmente terminaremos por separarnos, así que ¿para qué esperar lo que ya es inevitable desde ahora?, me ha costado mucho comprenderlo, no es fácil para mí dejarlo ir... especialmente ahora que... falta tan poco para la boda

Ciertamente tienes razón al decir que me he sacrificado, mis sentimientos me llevaron a protegerlo en cuanto lo vi en peligro, no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, jamás pensé en lo que sucedería después, nunca fue mi intención retenerlo de esa manera y sin embargo lo hice.

-Te pido que me Perdones, nunca quise hacerte daño, sé cuánto has sufrido, por esto, sin querer también te he atado a mí.

Durante unos minutos, permaneció en silencio... su mirada era inescrutable, el tiempo que permanecimos se me hizo eterno, pero al fin esta sensación termino cuando dijo:

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres mi hija y te amo, pero este asunto... es diferente, no puedo entender porque ahora tienes esa loca idea, ¿abandonar todo?, esto ha sido tu sueño desde que conociste a ese hombre y ¿ahora simplemente decides romper con él?

Ante las palabras de mi madre no pude contener las lágrimas, ella tenía razón desde que conocí a Terry no había hecho otra cosa más que intentar que se enamorara de mí ¿en qué había fallado? ¿En qué momento el amor que sentía por él se había transformado en obsesión?

-Antes que nada debo aclarar que mis sentimientos hacia Terrence no han sufrido modificación alguna, yo lo sigo amando como el primer día y nada me haría más feliz que compartir mi vida con él sin embargo tanto tú como yo sabemos que él no corresponde mis sentimientos.

Te confieso que en este momento siento que el alma se me parte en pedazos, pero es necesario hacer esto, porque como ya te he dicho no puedo engañarme la vida entera pensando en que algún día él me amará...

-¿Acaso ese hombre sin corazón te ha dicho algo?

-No, él nunca faltaría a su promesa, es un caballero y si yo lo decidiera así se que él se casaría conmigo justo como lo prometió, no voy a negarte que en un principio cuando me propuso matrimonio yo fui inmensamente feliz, justo como tú misma lo dijiste, pero ahora...

Ahora solo necesito tu apoyo por favor le supliqué, no espero que entiendas mis razones, ni si quiera yo misma puedo hacerlo, simplemente necesito escuchar que apruebas mis decisiones, yo estoy dispuesta a asumir cada una de las consecuencias...

La Sra. Marlowe jamás hubiera imaginado que su hija le estuviera pidiendo apoyo en esta situación, años atrás cuando John Woodhouse, le propuso matrimonio ni si quiera le había consultado, simplemente había rechazado al muchacho sin consideración alguna, no entendía a que se debía este súbito cambio, ¿qué es lo que había llevado a su hija a tomar semejante decisión?, ella nunca lo sabría, pero en ese momento entendió que Susana había madurado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había en ella una gran determinación y un brillo especial en su mirada, también había tristeza y dolor, pero aquel brillo le hicieron comprender lo que debía hacer.

-Está bien te apoyare y no haré más preguntas al respecto, sólo espero que no te arrepientas...

**Gracias a Minnie, Ascella star y Candicita 1998 por sus lindos comentarios.**

**gracias también a quienes siguen esta historia de manera anónima espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y que los próximos también lo sean.**

**Ahora que Susy ya nos sorprendió con su decisión, ¿Que creen que dirá Terry cuando se entere?**


	9. La decisión II

**LA DECISIÓN II**

Después de decirme que me daría su apoyo se levanto de su asiento y se retiró, aún meditando como encararía la situación me quedé en el comedor durante un largo rato, luego pedí a Clara que me ayudara para poder darse una ducha, cambiar mi ropa, y peinar mi cabello, quería mantenerme ocupada y a la vez también deseaba estar lista y lucir bien, no quería que supiera lo mal que la estaba pasando. En cualquier momento él llegaría, sabía que el día anterior había regresado de su viaje, y entre más pronto hablara con él, era mejor.

El día anterior Terry había regresado a Nueva York, durante su viaje también había meditado acerca de su próximo matrimonio, se había dado cuenta que por más que él deseara hacer feliz a Susana no podría hacerlo mientras aún amara a Candy y como su conciencia le decía que nunca dejaría de hacerlo se propuso hablar con Susana. Él también había tomado una decisión.

Al día siguiente después de presentarse en el teatro para comunicar su reciente llegada Terry se dirigió hacia la casa de Susana, por el camino compró un ramo de rosas amarillas. Cuando llegó la mucama le informó que Susana se encontraba en su habitación y que le esperaba.

Terry subió las escaleras aún nervioso y sin saber que decir...

-Hola Terry que gusto que hayas vuelto, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Pregunté tratando de sonar casual para aliviar un poco la tensión de lo que se avecinaba.

-La verdad es que fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba, pero tú ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo he estado bien respondí

Hubo algunos momentos de silencio un tanto incómodo hasta que al fin Terry se animó a decir:

-Susy... necesito hablar contigo

No imaginaba que era aquello que él tenía que decirme, pero al menos estábamos de acuerdo en que teníamos que hablar

-Yo también quiero decirte algo le dije

Terry asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, no obstante a pesar de su inexpresivo rostro pude ver que estaba intrigado, su mirada comenzó a vagar por toda la habitación, y entonces lo comprendí...

El estaba buscando un algo... ¿sería que sospechaba que había descubierto su secreto?...

-Por cierto, antes de empezar me gustaría devolverte tu carpeta, la olvidaste el día que partiste, le pedí a Clara, que saliera a buscarte, pero como no te encontró, le pedí que la guardara hasta tu regreso. Ahora mismo le pediré que la traiga.

Minutos más tarde Clara apareció con la carpeta en manos, hasta ahora todo iba bien, Terry no sospechaba nada.

Pude ver en sus ojos el alivio que significaba recuperarla.

-Gracias Susy, creí que la había perdido...

Sonreí tratando de calmarme... no es nada, solamente la guardé en tu ausencia.

- ¿Y bien de qué quieres que hablemos? Pregunté de la manera más casual que me fue posible

-Es sobre... la boda...

-No sabía qué era lo que me diría pero no le iba a dejar continuar el momento había llegado.

-Valla que coincidencia, yo también quiero hablar de eso...

-Susy yo...

-¿Podrías dejarme hablar primero? Recuerda el principio de "las damas son primero"

- Está bien

-Bueno lo que sucede es que yo... he estado pensando...

Y creo que deberíamos... terminar

La sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro fue inmensa, se quedó sin palabras ante lo que estaba escuchando y sólo alcanzó a decir:

-Puedo saber por qué has decidido...

Me tomó por sorpresa pero ya me esperaba que preguntara por mis motivos, era hora de sincerarnos.

-Bien, sucede que desde hace algunos días... yo... he estado reflexionando y por fin me he atrevido a aceptar lo que había estado negando por tanto tiempo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tú nunca podrás quererme como yo te quiero... y... ya no quiero seguir engañándome.

-Susy yo... no digas eso... yo te prometí que...

-Ese es el problema... no podemos vivir de promesas... quizá tú no lo sabes, pero yo... también hice una promesa que no he sido capaz de cumplir...

Le prometí a Candy que te haría muy feliz... yo creí que podría hacerlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no... Sí tú y yo nos casamos lo único que lograríamos sería hacernos más infelices, tarde o temprano terminaríamos haciéndonos daño.

Terry seguía impasible, no podía creer lo que escuchaba entonces continué

-Te pido que me perdones por todas las cosas que hice.

-Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón

-No, no es así y tú lo sabes

-Espero que podamos ser amigos

-Por su puesto.

-Pero que pasará ahora... ya todo estaba listo...

-No te preocupes por eso, mi madre se encargará de todo.

A estas alturas empezaba a sentirme mal, la fiebre empezaba a apoderarse de mí, yo luchaba por mantener la lucidez, de repente todo se volvió oscuro...

Terry corrió al lado de Susana, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, así que no dudó en llamar a Clara y a la Sra. Marlowe.

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron a ponerle compresas y Terry salió a buscar al doctor Robbinson a toda prisa.

Ya había pasado un buen rato cuando Terry volvió acompañado del doctor.

El doctor Robbinson se apresuró a comprobar que la temperatura estuviera bajando, como esto no sucedía ordenó que se le trasladara inmediatamente al hospital.

Durante toda la noche la fiebre no cedió, Terry se quedó toda la noche acompañando a la Sra. Marlowe, aún era incapaz de creer lo que estaba viviendo, de repente recordó los angustiosos momentos que vivió cierta noche de invierno.

A la mañana siguiente una de las enfermeras salió a dar el reporte del estado de los pacientes, afortunadamente la fiebre había cedido, sin embargo el doctor había pedido tener a la joven en observación, por si se presentaba una nueva crisis, además dadas las circunstancias el doctor había dado las órdenes pertinentes para que se le entregaran los resultados de los exámenes que Susana se había practicado días atrás.

Terry ofreció a la señora salir un momento del hospital para tomar un café, sorpresivamente aceptó. Terry conocía de sobra la antipatía que la Sra. Marlowe le profesaba, para ella él era el culpable del accidente de Susana, y ahora con la noticia de su rompimiento y el repentino deterioro de la salud de su hija Terry estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento lo echaría del hospital y armaría un escándalo, sin embargo había aceptado ir con él a tomar un café.

Terry quería averiguar que tanto sabía la Sra. Marlowe acerca de la repentina crisis de Susana y hasta dónde conocía los motivos que la habían orillado a romper el compromiso.

Para Terry no había una explicación lo suficientemente buena, en los casi tres años que había pasado a su lado había llegado a conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que algo andaba mal.

La Sra. Marlowe por su parte se encontraba bastante incómoda por la situación, pero aprovecharía la ocasión para desahogar sus temores con el joven, le contaría, de los recientes hechos relacionados con la salud de su hija, y quizá así se sentiría mejor, aún le guardaba rencor al actor, siempre había sabido que él no le traería nada bueno a su hija, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que Susana había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que él se había portado como todo un caballero, jamás falto a su promesa, a pesar de todo había terminado con la novia que él tenía en Chicago para cuidar de Susana y estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, y después de todo quien había tomado la decisión de romper había sido la propia Susana, aún más no se había apartado de su lado desde el momento de la crisis, tal vez no era tan malo...

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba frente al hospital y ordenaron café, cuando se encontraron solos, la Sra. Marlowe dijo:

-Sr. Grandchester, déjeme darle las gracias por su apoyo en este momento

-No es nada, ahora lo realmente importante es que ella esté bien...

-Susana no se lo dijo ¿cierto?

-¿decirme que?

-Sucede que días atrás la salud de Susana se ha visto mermada, el Dr. Robbinson le ordenó realizarse algunos análisis... yo espero que esta crisis no tenga relación alguna con esto, ¿sabe? Tengo mucho miedo, la verdad es que no tengo a quien recurrir, mi familia está en Canadá y... tengo tanto miedo no sé ni siquiera porque le estoy diciendo esto...

-La mirada de Terry denotó sorpresa por lo que la Sra. Marlowe le estaba diciendo, su intuición no le había fallado, ahora solo faltaba saber por qué ella no quería que supiera lo que sucedía.

Como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Terry la Sra. Marlowe dijo:

-Ella no quería que Ud. Supiera porque sabía que si se lo decía jamás habría aceptado romper su compromiso, debo confesar que yo le pedí a mi hija que pensara mejor las cosas, pero estaba tan determinada a hacerlo que no me creí con derecho a hacerlo, ustedes deben tener sus razones... yo no le preguntaré al respecto.

Pero me gustaría pedirle un favor:

-Usted dirá

-Me gustaría pedirle que permanezca aquí hasta que tengamos el diagnóstico del doctor.

-Por su puesto

-Gracias

-Creo que es hora de regresar al hospital dijo Terry

Pagó la cuenta y luego ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se dirigieron de nueva cuenta al hospital, el trayecto se hizo en absoluto silencio.

En cuanto estuvieron de nueva cuenta en la sala de espera una enfermera les informo que podían pasar a ver a Susana por unos minuto y que después el doctor les esperaría en su oficina, para darles el diagnóstico.

La Sra. Marlowe pidió a Terry que pasara el primero y después entraría ella.

Susana aún se encontraba bajo los efectos de los tranquilizantes y permanecía dormida, Terry tomó la mano de la muchacha y deseo que se recuperara pronto, para él era demasiado doloroso permanecer allí precisamente en el mismo hospital... solo permaneció un breve instante en la habitación, los recuerdos amargos inundaban su mente y se recriminó por estar pensando en ella cuando Susana yacía en una cama de hospital.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, se dirigieron a la oficina del Dr.

Toc, toc

-Adelante dijo la voz al interior de la oficina.

**...**

**Gracias a Usagui Grandchester y a todos quienes leen esta historia.**

**me gustaría saber que les pareció este capítulo, ahora que parecía que por fin Terry iba a quedar libre Susana se pone mal... ¿que tal?, personalmente no me gusta hacer sufrir a Terry, pero que remedio, la historia lo requiere...**

***Ofrezco una disculpa, ayer planeaba subir este capítulo, pero el tiempo no me lo permitió, espero ahora si mañana actualizar el capítulo siguiente. **


	10. La última nevada I

**LA ÚLTIMA NEVADA**

El Dr. Jhonson esperaba a la Sra. Marlowe en su oficina, él era el director del hospital, había dejado de ser el médico de la familia Marlowe debido a que sus responsabilidades habían aumentado al convertirse en director, él había sido compañero de el padre de Susana en la facultad de medicina y entre ellos hubo una hermosa amistad que más tarde lo llevaría a convertirse en una especie de ángel guardián para las Marlowe.

Después de la muerte del Sr. Marlowe, Michael Jhonson se encargó de velar por su familia en todo lo que estaba a su alcance y sentía un verdadero aprecio por Susana.

Había asignado al Dr. Robbinson para hacerse cargo de la salud de Susana, Robbinson era su mano derecha, y por consiguiente el único a quien podía confiarle, dicha tarea ambos doctores fueron quienes la atendieron cuando ocurrió el accidente en el que perdió la pierna.

-¡Michael!, por favor dime como esta mi hija, dijo la señora Marlowe sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Temo que los pronósticos no son muy alentadores, aquí tengo los resultados de los análisis y siento decirte que desde hace algún tiempo Susy padece una rara enfermedad llamada "lupus", aún no puedo entender cómo es que no lo habían notado, esas marcas en el rostro debieron haber hecho su aparición tiempo atrás.

La Sra. Marlowe estuvo reflexionando en silencio, y recordó las veces que había descubierto a Susana usando maquillaje... había creído que se debía a los hábitos que aún conservaba. Susana siempre había sido una mujer muy vanidosa, y preocupada por su apariencia por esta razón su madre nunca había visto sospechosas sus acciones.

Entonces no pudo evitar pensar en que si ella le hubiese prestado más atención se habría practicado antes los exámenes y quizá estaría fuera de peligro...

Los sollozos de la Sra. Marlowe se hicieron más fuertes, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era incomparable.

El Dr. Trataba de consolarla diciéndole que no era su culpa, después de todo la enfermedad de Susana era muy extraña y desgraciadamente no se contaba con medicamentos para tratarla.

En realidad haber detectado antes la enfermedad sólo habría significado un largo sufrimiento...

Terry se encontraba sentado en un rincón parecía no escuchar nada de lo que se decía en esa oficina, y como en aquel invierno tan lejano, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, culpable porque en todo este tiempo no había sido capaz de hacer feliz a Susana y ahora ella estaba al borde de la muerte.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, dijo Jhonson., tú sabes cuánto las aprecio y de verdad haría cualquier cosa para evitarte este dolor...

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? Preguntó la Sra. Marlowe sin rodeos

-No lo sé, sólo podemos esperar... podrían ser días, semanas, meses, es un caso muy complicado, la enfermedad está ya muy avanzada, de verdad me gustaría no ser el portador de tan malas noticias pero debemos estar preparados...

-Ahora, si me disculpan debo ir a realizar mi ronda para revisar el estado de mis pacientes... si lo desean, en cuanto pasen los efectos de los tranquilizantes podrán estar con ella, he dispuesto a una enfermera para que cuide personalmente de ella, así que, si algo se presenta estará muy bien atendida, de cualquier forma siempre pueden buscarme y la atenderé personalmente.

- Gracias, Michael, no sé qué haría sin tu apoyo respondió la Sra. Marlowe mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Las largas horas avanzaban y poco a poco recuperé la conciencia...

Cuando desperté no sabía en dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, lo último que recordaba era estar en mi habitación hablando con Terry...

Afuera el frío anunciaba el fin del otoño, pronto llegaría la primera nevada y con ella el invierno que amenazaba con ser uno de los más crudos.

Los días transcurrían lentamente, a pesar de nuestro rompimiento Terry no había dejado de visitarme ni un solo día, llegué a pensar que no volvería a verlo ya nunca, y sin embargo él estaba allí...

Terry no se atrevía a mencionar nada acerca del diagnóstico del doctor, no podía creer la penosa situación en la que ella se encontraba ahora, y pensar que él podría haberse marchado sin saber nada...

Terry estaba más taciturno que de costumbre y no sabía a qué se debía esa actitud, por su parte la Sra. Marlowe no encontraba consuelo a su pena, y cada día le costaba más disimular ante su hija, fingir que todo estaba bien y que pronto estarían nuevamente en casa para celebrar las fiestas.

-¡Ay Michael! ¿Qué voy a hacer?, no tengo corazón para decirle a mi hija lo que está sucediendo, apenas puedo disimular enfrente de ella

-Déjame ayudarte con esto, hablare con Susy yo mismo, ella es una joven muy valiente, no debemos seguir ocultándole la verdad, ella debe ser consciente de que de ahora en adelante su vida ya no será la misma, tendrá que observar muchos cuidados y deberá tomar una amplia dosis de medicamentos, ella ya no es una niña y tiene derecho a saber la verdad, no puedes mantenerla en una burbuja para que no sufra, te aseguro que será peor ni no lo hacemos ahora.

-Está bien tienes razón, lo mejor será decírselo ahora, quiero estar presente, cuando se lo digas, no podría soportar estar lejos de ella en estos momentos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la muchacha, mientras subían las escaleras, se encontraron con Terry, quien recién llegaba al hospital, por la tensión que se sentía Terry presintió que algo estaba por suceder, él ya estaba al tanto de la Salud de su ex prometida, pero no sabía si ella estaba enterada o no, todas las veces que la visito es el hospital lo hizo mientras ella dormía, no quería que ella lo bombardeara con preguntas que él no sería capaz de responder, bastaba con que ella supiera que aún estaba pendiente de ella:

-Buen día señor Grandchester dijo la Sra. Marlowe

-Buen día señora

-¿Sucede algo?

- Si, en este momento estamos por decirle a Susana la verdad sobre su enfermedad, ¿Quiere Ud. Acompañarnos?

-Toc, toc

Buen día Susy, me saludó el Dr. Jhonson ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por su puesto doctor pase

-¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

-Muy bien, aún me siento un poco débil, pero la verdad es que gracias a los cuidados que he recibido ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

Apenas hubieron entrado el Dr. Y mi madre pude percibir en sus rostros la preocupación... entonces recordé los análisis y caí en la cuenta de que seguramente venían para hablarme de los resultados, no estaba preparada en absoluto para éste momento, jamás pensé en el momento en que saldría a la luz la verdad ahora me debatía entre decirle o no a mi madre que ya conocía con anterioridad los resultados, sabía que la lastimaría, pero no había muchas opciones, además seguramente el Dr. Robbinson ya le habría explicado que se trataba de una enfermedad incurable.

Decidí esperar a escuchar al doctor ya más tarde hablaría del asunto con mi madre y con Terry, ambos merecían saber la verdad, necesitaba estar en paz con mis seres amados y conmigo misma.

Michael me sacó de mis meditaciones:

-Susy debemos hablar, hay un asunto de suma importancia que no debe esperar por más tiempo

-Por su puesto, Dr. Dígame ¿qué es lo que sucede?, ¿es algo relacionado con mi llegada al hospital?

-Si... son los resultados de los exámenes que te practicaste algunos días

-¿Hay algún problema?, dije fingiendo sorpresa

-Hay Susy, lamento tener que decirte esto, me gustaría darte otro tipo de noticias, pero no puedo ocultarte la verdad, hemos detectado que las marcas que aparecieron en tu rostro se deben a una terrible enfermedad llamada "lupus" es una enfermedad de reciente descubrimiento es una enfermedad autoinmune crónica que afecta al tejido conjuntivo, y se caracteriza por la inflamación y daño de tejidos mediado por el sistema inmunitario, específicamente debido a la unión de anticuerpos a las células del organismo, la verdad es que no tenemos mucha información y mucho menos medicamentos que nos ayuden a combatirla, lo que es peor aún, tu enfermedad se encuentra muy avanzada, de verdad lo lamento mucho pero en tu estado no sabemos cuál es el pronóstico.

-Mi madre no pudo evitar llorar amargamente ante las palabras que el doctor me dirigió, en su mirada pude ver su dolor, además de su desaprobación por la franqueza con la que Michael me había hablado

-Michael, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con mi madre? Necesito hablar con ella...

**...**

**Una vez más gracias por leer...**

**parece ser que las cosas se complican para Susana, ¿que opinan?**

**se que ya va siendo necesario saber que ha pasado con Candy, tengan un poquito de paciencia, como esta historia esta enfocada desde el punto de vista de Susana no la podemos abandonar así como así, pero nuestra querida Candy ya pronto hará su aparición.**

**Saludos a Todos**


	11. La última nevada II

El momento de decir la verdad había llegado...

-Por su puesto Susy, si necesitan algo ya saben dónde encontrarme

Michael salió en silencio dejándonos solas...

-Susy hija, quisiera hacer algo para evitarte este sufrimiento

-mamá por favor no llores más, yo... debo hacerte una confesión

Mi madre me miró de manera interrogante, era irónico que fuera yo quien en ese momento trataba de consolarla...

-Me es muy difícil decirte esto, sé que no debí haberte ocultado esto, pero... yo... estaba ya enterada de...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-hace algún tiempo empecé a notar las pequeñas manchas en mi rostro, al principio no me preocupé, sin embargo cada día me sentía un poco más débil, así que con ayuda de Clara decidí acudir a un médico, él cuál me ordenó realizarme los mismos exámenes que el doctor Robbinson... entonces yo...

-Quieres decir que... tú lo sabias

-Así es...

-Pero hija, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Bueno, al principio yo había considerado confesarte toda la verdad, pero el doctor me dijo que no había esperanzas para mí... entonces yo... no quería preocuparte... si te decía la verdad tú hubieras sufrido mucho... y yo no lo habría soportado, por otro lado, también estaba Terry, yo sabía que si él sabía de mi enfermedad se sentiría aún más comprometido a casarse conmigo, yo siempre quise su amor, no su compasión, así que aunque tarde, entendí que era hora de dejarlo ir, no ha sido fácil para mí, pero ha sido lo mejor y ahora que sé que no me queda mucho tiempo...

-Por favor hija no digas más

-escúchame madre, por favor no podemos lamentarnos por algo que de cualquier forma pasará, ahora solo me gustaría que me perdones por no haberte dicho nada, quiero estar en paz conmigo misma y con las personas que amo, sé que pronto ya no estaré más aquí y me gustaría saber que estarás bien, por favor prométeme que cuando ya no este, tú trataras de ser feliz... tal vez ir a Canadá con mis tíos te haría bien, dime que lo considerarás

Ella, aún estaba muy confundida por todo lo que había escuchado recientemente y no podía parar de llorar, por lo que Salió de la habitación sin que yo pudiera decir nada más, me entristecí pero comprendí que mamá necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que vendría.

Terry vio salir a la Sra. Marlowe de la habitación de Susana, estaba muy consternada y se alejó del lugar rápidamente, él no sabía si debía entrar a la habitación para ver a Susana o ir tras la Sra. Marlowe.

El joven pensó que era mejor dejar sola a la madre de Susana para que se calmara, no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido, pero lo que si sabía es que cuando se tiene una profunda pena lo mejor es la soledad...

Estaba aún pensando todavía en cómo arreglar la situación con mi madre cuando Terry entró:

-¿Cómo estás Susy?

-Yo me encuentro bien, pero mi madre...

-Sí la vi salir a toda prisa de la habitación y no se veía nada bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

-Bueno, sucede que el Dr. Jhonson vino aquí para hablarme del diagnóstico de los exámenes que se me practicaron y...

Terry no pudo evitar mostrar preocupación en su rostro, parecía sorprendido por la manera en la que había tomado la noticia.

Tratando de disimular, le pregunté en tono vacilante...

-Entonces tú... ¿lo sabías?

- Si, yo estaba con tu madre cuando el doctor la llamó a su oficina, entonces los seguí a ambos, tu madre no hizo nada por detenerme, así que yo también entre en su oficina y escuche todo... Susy yo... lo lamento, él se quedo sin palabras, y entonces como si todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días no fuera suficiente, le revelé que ya estaba enterada de mi enfermedad desde tiempo atrás y que esa había sido la causa por la que mi madre se encontraba en ese estado.

-no pensé que podría hacerle tanto daño la verdad

-Susy yo creo que eres muy valiente por haber cargado con esto tú sola, no te preocupes por tu madre ella solo necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas, pero dime ¿por qué nos ocultaste la verdad?, dijo Terry con ternura

-Es que yo... no quería que se preocuparan por mí, esta es una enfermedad sin cura ¿Qué caso tenia decirlo? De cualquier forma no podrían haber hecho nada por mí

-Yo podría haber estado más al pendiente de ti, podría haber dejado la gira para cuidar de ti

-¿lo ves? Eso es precisamente lo que quería evitar... Terry tu sabes que yo siempre te he amado, y nunca había querido darme cuenta de que tu jamás me corresponderías de la manera en que yo siempre quise.

-Por favor no digas eso

-Ambos sabemos que así es aunque me duela admitirlo, si yo les hubiera dicho que estaba enferma, mi madre te habría presionado para adelantar la boda y yo... no podría haber soportado verte sufrir aún más, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos yo jamás te vi sonreír de la manera en que te veía hacerlo cuando leías sus cartas o escuchabas su nombre

-Perdóname Susy, he fracasado, no he sido capaz de hacerte feliz

-Te equivocas, tú me has hecho feliz, yo soy quien no ha sido capaz de entender que tu felicidad no estaba a mi lado, me he portado como una niña caprichosa todo este tiempo... ahora la vida nos está dando la oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores, por eso te deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz, búscala y se feliz a su lado no debes culparte, tarde o temprano tu y yo nos habríamos separado de cualquier forma, la vida siempre se encarga de poner las cosas en su sitio, mi tiempo aquí se agota, pero sé que yo estaré bien.

-Una lágrima empezó a inundar los hermosos ojos celestes de Terry, se acercó a la cama donde estaba recostada y tomo mis manos, las acerco a sus labios y las besó.

Pude sentir la calidez de aquel contacto y las lágrimas también inundaron mis ojos.

-Prométeme que serás feliz le dije, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

-Yo... te lo prometo

Permanecimos en silencio por algunos minutos, entonces mi madre entró en la habitación...

-Perdón no sabía que estaba aquí joven Grandchester.

-Yo... ya estaba por salir

Terry se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación, para que mi madre y yo pudiéramos decir todo lo que habíamos guardado en nuestros corazones.

Al salir de la habitación Terry se dirigió a la ventana al final del corredor desde donde pudo observar el paisaje que ahora empezaba a tornarse blanco pues la primera nevada empezaba a caer, ese paisaje trajo recuerdos dolorosos consigo, el joven no pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía controlar, por un lado. Sus propios recuerdos que siempre estaban ahí para atormentarlo y por el otro la situación en la que ahora se encontraba Susana, él siempre habría querido que las cosas fueran de manera distinta, durante los casi tres años que había estado con ella había llegado a apreciarla y estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y su compañía, permitió entonces que el dolor que sentía aflorara en forma de lágrimas que bajaban desesperadamente por sus ojos, después de descargar su dolor simplemente volvió a tomar asiento en la sala y permaneció impasible, hasta que vio a la señora Marlowe salir de la habitación.

Noté que mi madre estaba más tranquila, apenas entró a la habitación se sentó a mi lado...

-hija, lamento haberme puesto tan mal, es que no es fácil para mí saber que perderé a mi gran tesoro, no sé si seré capaz de superar este dolor.

-perdóname tu a mí, no debí decir lo que dije, es solo que yo deseo saber que estarás bien sin mí, no quiero irme sabiendo que tú sufrirás por mí.

-el dolor que siento en este momento es indescriptible, lo peor para una madre es perder a un hijo, es la muerte en vida, pero te prometo que trataré de estar bien.

Ahora solo quiero estar a tu lado, y no deseo pensar en nada más.

Por el momento te dejaré descansar un poco, afuera está nevando y hace mucho frío.

-Mamá, me gustaría salir a ver la nieve, siento deseos de sentir el frío en mi cara como cuando papá nos llevaba a pasar navidad en Cooper Mountain.

-no sé si esto será una buena idea pero iré a ver a Michael para solicitar su consentimiento.

Y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación, se encontró con la figura de Terry que se hallaba sentado en la sala de espera, tenía un semblante sombrío, sin embargo cuando la vio salir se levanto de su asiento y le preguntó:

-¿está todo bien?

-si, es sólo que ahora voy a buscar al doctor, Susana desea salir al jardín, quiere ver la nevada.

Terry se sorprendió de la petición de la chica pero se ofreció a acompañarlas.

Cuando estuvieron en la oficina del doctor le preguntaron si era posible cumplir los deseos de la joven.

El Dr. Consciente de la gravedad de la situación les permitió llevar a Susana al jardín aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos, pues la temperatura no les permitiría más que eso.

Terry salió de la oficina del Dr. Para dirigirse a la habitación de Susana para ayudarle a prepararse para salir antes de que la nevada fuera más fuerte.

Terry me dijo que el doctor había dado su permiso, me ayudó a prepararme, mi madre nos seguía en silencio mientras Terry empujaba la silla de ruedas, ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, Yo estaba maravillada de la cantidad de nieve que caía, nunca antes había visto tanta nieve en Nueva York y esto había traído a mi memoría maravillosos recuerdos, en mi niñez mi padre solía llevarnos a Cooper Mountain a pasar las fiestas navideñas, mi padre me había enseñado a esquiar mientras mi madre solía asar castañas para nosotros... ¿Cuánto hacía que no me divertía como en aquella época tan lejana?...

Cuando la nevada empezó a tornarse más violenta nos vimos obligados a regresar a la habitación, allí permanecimos toda la tarde, hablamos animadamente, tomamos el té y comimos algunos pastelillos de chocolate. Ya estaba avanzada la noche cuando Terry se despidió para que yo pudiera descansar.

Mi madre permaneció conmigo...

entonces una sensación cálida se apoderó de mí, supe entonces que el momento había llegado... y miré por última vez a mi madre que yacía dormida a mí lado...

Al amanecer la Sra. Marlowe despertó únicamente para darse cuenta que el fatal desenlace había llegado, en vano intento despertar a su hija.

El Dr. Robbinson que acababa de empezar su ronda diaria cuando se percató de lo sucedido y trató de tranquilizar a la Señora, al mismo tiempo un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos tornasolados se dirigía como todas las mañanas al hospital sin imaginar lo que encontraría a su llegada.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, los funerales de Susana pasaron. permanecí todo el tiempo al lado de la Sra. Marlowe, encargándome de todo cuanto estuviera en sus mis manos para que su pena no fuera mayor, ambos atendimos a todos los asistentes al funeral y también a la prensa que quería conocer todos los detalles de la muerte de Susana, Yo fui el encargado de atender a los reporteros que al ver mi nula disposición a responder sus interrogantes y ya resignados a no obtener la información que querían, en los principales diarios solamente apareció una breve nota en la que se informaba el lamentable deceso, sin mencionar las causas.

Decidí enfocarme nuevamente en mi trabajo, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido, un buen día la Sra. Marlowe se presentó en el teatro para despedirse de Robert y de mí, dijo que se marcharía a Canadá para permanecer un tiempo con su familia y tratar de aliviar su dolor con la distancia.

-Así que decidió marcharse

-Así es, creo que estando un tiempo lejos podré aliviar mi dolor, le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi hija

-No tiene nada que agradecer

-Le deseo que encuentre la felicidad pronto, sé que Susana así lo hubiera querido.

Cuando la Sra. Marlowe se hubo marchado Robert me pidió tomar unos días de descanso, ya pronto sería navidad y la compañía ofrecería algunas presentaciones antes del cierre de la temporada...

**...**

**Gracias a todos quienes envían sus comentarios y por su puesto a quienes leen de manera anónima... espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, confieso que fue un poco difícil, escribir sobre la muerte de Susana... a partir de éste capítulo será Terry quién nos narre el resto de la historia...**

**nos leemos pronto... ¡Saludos! **


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

**NUEVO COMIENZO**

La muerte de Susana había sido para mí un duro impacto, durante los últimos tres años, me había dedicado incansablemente a cuidar de ella... y ahora, el trabajo era lo único que mantenía mi mente ocupada.

-Deberías tomarte algunos días, no es sano que trabajes de esa manera.

-Yo estoy bien así, no necesito vacaciones

-Entonces ya que te niegas a abandonar tus responsabilidades, me gustaría que consideraras convertirte en mi asistente.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, cómo tú sabes, la compañía últimamente ha crecido mucho, en gran parte gracias a tu talento...

-he recibido múltiples invitaciones para realizar presentaciones en otras ciudades y realmente he estado pensando en realizar una gira por las principales ciudades. Cómo tú sabes planear una gira así requiere de mucho tiempo y de estar viajando frecuentemente, por eso me gustaría que mientras yo arreglo todos esos detalles te hagas cargo de las presentaciones aquí en la ciudad...

-¿Qué me dices?

-Será un placer ayudarte con esto

-Gracias, sabía que aceptarías

Robert, era para mí un gran amigo, desde que ingrese a la compañía mostró mucho interés por mí, al principio creí que se debía a la amistad que tenía con mi madre, y quizá así fue pero en poco tiempo entre nosotros se dio una hermosa amistad.

El conocía muchas cosas de mi pasado, y aunque yo nunca se lo había dicho, también sabía que mi relación con Susana, no era lo que la gran mayoría de la gente pensaba...

Por su puesto que su muerte me había dolido, pero no era la clase de dolor que un hombre que hasta hacía poco estaba próximo a casarse debería sentir al perder a su prometida.

Ahora que me veía libre no sabía qué hacer... pensé en irme de Nueva York abandonar todo y comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de aquí, tal vez en Inglaterra, otras veces pensé en ir a Chicago y buscarla... pero ¿Qué le diría? No podía simplemente presentarme y creer que todo sería igual, lo aún la amaba como el primer día, pero eso no significaba que ella aún sintiera lo mismo, pensé en la última vez que la vi... parecía estar bien sin mí, y si era así ¿Qué pretendía yo buscándola de nuevo? Me sentí patético, por no ser capaz de comenzar de nuevo...

Las fiestas navideñas pasaron rápidamente y ahora empezábamos a planear una nueva temporada de teatro, está vez la puesta en escena sería Hamlet.

Me preparé para realizar la audición, y me se quedé con el papel principal sin problema alguno.

Entre los ensayos y mis nuevas responsabilidades como asistente de Robert, el tiempo transcurría rapidísimo.

-La obra ha sido todo un éxito Terry, ha venido gente de otras ciudades únicamente con el propósito de verte actuar, te has convertido en un actor reconocido, tu trabajo es muy bien recibido por los críticos y la audiencia siempre queda conmovida, realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Robert

-Sólo hay algo que me preocupa...

-¿Y qué es?

-Bueno... me preocupa ver que trabajas sin descanso...

Sé que amas el teatro, pero creo que necesitas replantearte que harás de ahora en adelante, con tu vida...

-Robert yo soy feliz con lo que hago... yo no...

-Por favor piensa en lo que te digo

-Si lo haré

Después del ensayo me dirigí al Central Park, había tomado como costumbre dar largas caminatas que me ayudaba a despejar mi mente.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y así habían transcurrido ya tres meses desde la muerte de Susana.

Una tarde Robert me comunicó que había recibido una interesante propuesta para formar una nueva compañía.

-Suena muy interesante el proyecto

-Es una propuesta en la que estoy muy interesado, y me gustaría que te encargarás de visitar a nuestro patrocinador para acordar todos los detalles.

-Por su puesto Robert y ¿cuándo partiré?

-En realidad no lo sé, él enviará una persona para que te traslade.

-Pensé que haría el viaje en tren... puedo saber ¿Por qué enviará por mi?

-Lo que sucede es que es un hombre muy ocupado y debido a sus constantes viajes de negocios, no sabe exactamente dónde se encontrará, así que para facilitarse las cosas decidió que era mejor así

-Ya veo, pues si eso es todo yo me retiro

Me dirigí hacia la casa de mi madre, necesitaba estar cerca de ella y sentir su apoyo.

Ella me recibió de la mejor manera, a pesar de que cuando llegue a Nueva York no busqué su apoyo, ella comprendía perfectamente mis razones y en secreto siempre había estado presente, en los momentos más importantes de mi carrera.

-Hijo mío ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, solo pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludarte.

-Pero pasa, no te quedes allí, vallamos a la sala a tomar un poco de té.

En repetidas ocasiones ella me había pedido quedarme a vivir con ella, pero yo amaba mi independencia, así que decliné su oferta, sin embargo, la visitaba con frecuencia, así que no era extraño que me quedara en su casa...

Nos quedamos platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, la relación entre nosotros era muy estrecha, tal y como siempre quise ahora que se sabía que ella era mi madre y que no había más secretos que ocultar, A la mañana siguiente, después de tomar una ducha, me dirigí al comedor, donde mi madre ya me esperaba para desayunar.

-Dime hijo, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que eres un hombre libre?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Seré directa contigo. ¿Piensas buscar a Candy?

La pregunta tan directa de su parte me desarmó por completo, en realidad no sabía que contestar, no si quiera yo mismo sabía la respuesta así que me escudé en la repuesta que yo mismo me había dado tantas veces.

-No es tan sencillo, le he hecho tanto daño, tal vez ella este ahora mejor sin mí.

-¿Cómo podría estar mejor lejos de ti?, yo no conozco los detalles de su separación, eso es algo que solo ustedes conocen, pero lo que sí sé es que el amor de ustedes no era cosa de niños, sé muy bien que no has podido olvidarla, y creo que ella tampoco lo ha hecho.

Para mí ese era un tema que removía mis más profundos sentimientos, a pesar del tiempo, aún podía sentir el mismo dolor de aquella vez...

-Dime, ¿has sabido algo que te haga pensar que te ha olvidado?

-No en realidad, la última vez que la vi yo... estaba en un estado muy inconveniente, aún así pude ver que ella estaba bien sin mí...

- ¿Realmente lo crees?

El amor es un sentimiento que queda grabado para siempre en nuestros corazones.

La vida te ofrece una nueva oportunidad, la vida no siempre es justa, con las personas que se aman...

-¿Aún lo amas? Le pregunté sin vacilación, nunca antes habíamos hablado del tema, tanto yo como ella evitábamos siempre hablar de mi padre, era evidente que este era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar.

Ella se quedó pasmada por mi pregunta, después, permaneció pensativa por algunos minutos, luego dijo:

-Bueno... yo... es una pregunta complicada... durante años le guarde mucho rencor por haberme apartado de tú lado... sin embargo creo que nunca dejé de amarlo...

-Yo lamento que las cosas fueran de esa manera...

-No digas nada... la vida se encargó de darnos una segunda oportunidad

-¿Es que acaso...?

-No, no es lo que te imaginas, nuestra segunda oportunidad eres tú... lo que hubo entre Richard y yo fue muy hermoso, y nos dejo un tesoro que no habíamos sido capaz de apreciar...

Esto último lo dijo mirándome con la dulzura que solamente una madre es capaz de mirar, hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera ante sus palabras...

-Richard y yo hemos comprendido que tú eres lo más preciado que tenemos y no hay nada que deseemos más que verte feliz, y yo sé que tu felicidad está al lado de Candy...

-Es que yo... yo... Tengo miedo...

-Hijo mío, todos tenemos miedo, es normal que después de tanto tiempo te sientas así... nadie dijo que el amor fuera sencillo... si lo fuera nadie conocería la sensación de un corazón roto... nunca sabrás si tu amor aún puede ser correspondido si no lo intentas...

-Gracias por tus palabras madre, pensaré en lo que me has dicho...

Las palabras de mi madre se clavaron muy profundamente en mi mente, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero por alguna razón no me atrevía a tomar una decisión...

Una mañana mientras me preparaba para ir al teatro, recibí un mensaje de Robert, en el que me decía que el patrocinador por el que habíamos estado esperando al fin había mandado a la persona que me llevaría a su encuentro, me informó que en una hora el chofer me recogería en mi departamento, me apresuré entonces a preparar las cosas para el viaje...

Tal y como Robert lo había dicho el chofer ya se encontraba a las afueras del departamento esperando por mí...

-Buenos días Señor Grandchester soy James Smith, y seré su chofer

-Buen día le contesté cortésmente

-Espero que el viaje no sea pesado para usted, será un largo viaje

-No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado a viajar...

-Me alegra saberlo, haremos las paradas necesarias para comer, descansar, y poner combustible al auto...

-Puedo preguntarle ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

-Discúlpeme Sr. Pero tengo estrictas órdenes de sólo trasladarle...

Insistí sin éxito con el chofer, entonces empecé a sentirme molesto y a la vez intrigado, por la identidad de nuestro benefactor ¿Quién podría ser?...

**...**

**una vez más gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios, que espero sigan llegando...**

**¿Quién creen que sea el misterioso empresario?... **


	13. El Benefactor

**EL BENEFACTOR**

Durante el trayecto traté de indagar en dónde nos encontrábamos, y hacia dónde nos dirigíamos sin embargo el chofer no respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas, lo único que conseguí de él fue que me dijera que el viaje duraría un día.

Mientras avanzábamos, mi mente estaba totalmente confundida, por un lado pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con mi madre, y por el otro empezaba a fastidiarme la situación en la que me encontraba, ¿por qué aquel hombre deseaba mantenerse en el anonimato? ¿Qué buscaba en realidad? ¿A caso era alguien a quien yo conocía?...

No... Eso... era imposible, yo no conocía a nadie fuera de Nueva York, es más ni si quiera allá tenía suficientes conocidos, menos aún un empresario, a veces las personas adineradas suelen ser tan excéntricas pensé...

Yo mismo lo hacía en la época en que viví con mi padre en Londres, quizá esto era una pesada broma o el capricho de algún niño mimado...

Por un momento pensé en pedirle al chofer que se detuviera en alguna estación de tren para que yo pudiera volver a Nueva York, no tenía la paciencia suficiente ni el humor para lidiar con alguien que se empeñaba en no dar la cara, pero Robert confiaba en mí y además mí propia curiosidad me empujó a continuar...

Nos detuvimos puntualmente para comer, entramos en restaurante, ahí pude ver que nos encontrábamos en Pennsylvania, después de arreglar las cosas para continuar el viaje, tomamos el camino rumbo a Detroit...

Ya habían pasado cerca de 6 horas, cuando nuevamente nos detuvimos, la tarde avanzaba lentamente, el Sr. Smith me informó que descansaríamos allí, buscamos un hotel y cada quien se instaló en su habitación, ya estaba resignado a la actitud tan poco comunicativa del conductor, de hecho estaba agradecido con ello, no quería verme envuelto en una conversación, además tampoco quería demostrar mi impaciencia

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar y de revisar el buen estado del vehículo acordamos reiniciar el viaje...

Dos horas más de camino habían pasado, yo iba distraídamente mirando por la ventana, pero sin siquiera poner atención al paisaje, entonces, reconocí el camino y solo entonces que me di cuenta...

Nos dirigíamos a Chicago... ¿Cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta?

Mil emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo, nos dirigíamos a esa ciudad, su ciudad... mi mente empezó a hacer conjeturas, ¿Por qué Chicago? ¿Era posible tanta coincidencia? ¿O acaso alguien...? alguien quería jugarme una pesada broma de muy mal gusto la pregunta era ¿Quién? Recordé entonces que Eliza Leagan vivía en Chicago... quizá ella... Eliza Leagan es hija de un importante empresario... pensé y también me pregunté ¿cuál sería su propósito en caso de que ella fuera la culpable de mi presencia aquí?...

Verdaderamente no tenía idea, pero la vida me había enseñado lo suficiente para saber que si ella estaba inmiscuida en esto, no era nada bueno...

Estaba decidido... si me enteraba que ella había tenido algo que ver, entonces se enteraría de quién es Terrence Grandchester...

Empezaba a desesperarme nuevamente, cuando otra idea cruzó por mi mente... poco tiempo después de nuestra separación... leí en el periódico que Albert había sido nombrado cabeza de la familia Andry... ¿Quizá él? No... Definitivamente Albert no, podría ser, él había resultado ser después de todo el tutor de Candy... el famosísimo tío abuelo William seguramente después de lo sucedido... no querría saber nada de mí, cierto era que entre nosotros hubo una amistad muy estrecha, pero después de aquel día en Chicago, no volvimos a tener contacto alguno...

Mientras pensaba en todo esto... el auto seguía su marcha, estábamos por llegar a la ciudad cuando el auto se desvió del camino, entonces no íbamos a la ciudad...

Nuevamente el panorama campestre adornaba el camino, los campos empezaban poco a poco a reverdecer, pronto llegaría la primavera...

Atravesaron por varias poblaciones pequeñas antes de entrar en la que parecía ser la ciudad, más cercana, era un lugar pequeño pero muy hermoso, se respiraba mucha tranquilidad, nada que ver con la ajetreada vida en Nueva York.

-Sr. Grandchester ¿desea descansar aquí?

-¿aún falta mucho tiempo para llegar?

-No, en realidad ya estamos por llegar

-Si no le importa me gustaría llegar lo más pronto posible

Entonces continuamos, y nuevamente el silencio reinó...

El auto comenzó a ascender por una pendiente que llevaba a una vereda desde dónde se podía apreciar un hermoso lago a toda plenitud...

-¿Qué lago es aquel que se ve a lo lejos?

-Es el lago Michigan Sr.

Candy me había contado alguna vez que solía venir a menudo con sus primos... si hubiese visto ese lago hace horas, tal vez me hubiese inquietado, pero ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para calmar mis emociones y como estaba casi seguro de que este viaje era producto de una broma que no estaba dispuesto a secundar, después de enterarme de la identidad del dichoso "empresario" regresaría inmediatamente a Nueva York...

Tomamos un camino que estaba rodeado por una zona boscosa, sabía que el viaje estaba por terminar cuando a lo lejos pude divisar una enorme mansión...

Se veía impresionante, la construcción de estilo neoclásico, dejaba ver la elegancia con la cual seguramente sus habitantes se regodeaban, sin duda era una hermosa construcción, pasamos por un portal de piedra, que permanecía cerrado... después pasamos por una hermosa cascada que desembocaba en un río cercano, la cascada ocultaba otro portal, también cerrado, las dos puertas tenían en común un objeto dorado que adornaba la cerradura, el cual no pude distinguir, por el avance del auto, seguramente debía ser el escudo de armas de la familia. Las familias ricas e importantes exhiben de esa manera su importancia, en Inglaterra, era común observar como las familias que tenían cierto arraigo o que pertenecían a la corte o a la nobleza, colocaban su escudo de armas en todas sus propiedades, sus carruajes, las libreas de sus criados y demás objetos que pudieran ser exhibidos con el objetivo de hacer notar su importancia...

El auto dio un giro que logró hacerme salir de mis recuerdos, el auto tomó un sendero desde el cual se podía observar a lo lejos los amplios jardines de la mansión... este era el portal principal.

-Ya casi llegamos Sr. Grandchester

Aquel jardín era simplemente hermoso, nunca había visto una belleza semejante, estaba lleno de rosas de todos tipos y colores, las flores aún estaban en botón, pero aún así ya se podía percibir el exquisito aroma que despedían, una extraña sensación me invadió y sentí deseos de recorrer aquellos jardines, sería tal vez que su aroma me traía dulces memorias de ella...

-¿Cree que sería posible recorrer el camino a la mansión a pie?

-Por su puesto, si gusta le avisare al señor que lo espera aquí, él estará muy complacido este jardín es su orgullo, ¿Sabe?... hace algunos años este jardín estuvo a punto de desaparecer...

¿Por qué?

Yo... desconozco los detalles del asunto, no se habla mucho del asunto sólo sé que la señora de la casa había ordenado deshacerse de todas las rosas...

-¿Y qué fue lo que la detuvo?

-Bueno, al parecer la hija del Sr. Logró impedir la destrucción del jardín.

-Oh ya veo, en verdad es un hermoso lugar

-Bien, hemos llegado...

Bajé del automóvil y me dispuso a recorrer el jardín, en el castillo de mi padre había un jardín similar, también estaba repleto de rosas, cuando niño, me gustaba mucho jugar en ese lugar, era mi favorito, sin embargo aquel jardín no tenía esta aura misteriosa que este poseía.

Cruce el portal de rosas de la entrada de la mansión y me detuve para observar la gran variedad de rosas que ahí se encontraban, las había de todos los tamaños y colores.

A lo lejos pude ver a un anciano, que se encontraba regando el otro extremo del jardín, supuse entonces que era el jardinero y que era el responsable de toda la belleza que en esos momentos observaba, iba a acercarme para preguntarle acerca de su trabajo, pero al avanzar, una rosa en particular atrajo mi atención.

Una hermosa rosa blanca destacaba entre todas las demás, a diferencia de todas las demás, esta ya había florecido, me acerqué y aspiré su delicioso aroma...

El aroma de aquella flor tan peculiar era igual al de...

-Dulce Candy...

Dijo una voz masculina que se hallaba a una corta distancia de mí

Sobresaltado, al verme descubierto giré sobre mis talones sólo para descubrir a Archivald Cornwall, que me observaba en silencio ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Qué hacía el aquí? ¿Y qué quería decir "dulce Candy"?

-Si, aquella rosa que observabas con asombro se llama dulce Candy...

-Dulce Candy, repetí

Entonces lo comprendí, las rosas de éste jardín habían pertenecido a Anthony...

-El la bautizó así en honor a ella... dijo Archie

Una punzada de celos recorrió mi cuerpo, sin embargo al admirar detenidamente el precioso jardín dije:

-Alguna vez Candy me habló de él pero jamás imagine llegar a conocer sus rosas, de verdad era un genio cultivándolas.

-si, dijo Archie con un dejo de tristeza, era una magnifica persona... Desde que él murió nos hemos encargado de cuidar de sus rosas, ¿sabes? Candy salvó el jardín, Cuando Anthony murió, la tía abuela había ordenado deshacernos de todas ellas...

entonces entendí lo que el chofer me había dicho...

Entonces tú... en ese momento pretendía preguntarle si él era el autor de esta broma, pero en vez de eso le dije... ¿tú eres el dueño de ésta casa?

-No exactamente, yo administro ésta y otras propiedades de la familia, pero no soy el dueño de ésta...

-Quizá no lo sepas pero resulta que Albert, es ahora el líder de la familia...

-Sí leí algo acerca de eso...

-Desde que él asumió la presidencia de las empresas, yo me convertí en su aprendiz... mientras concluía mis estudios universitarios...

Pero pasa por favor, vallamos a tomar un poco de té, necesito tratar contigo asuntos de mucha importancia.

Caminé tras él en silencio, me había preparado para cualquier cosa, pero... ¿Archivald?... definitivamente no figuraba en mi lista... además él no era precisamente una de mis personas favoritas, pero tratando de disimular mi sorpresa, le pregunté casualmente...

-dime Archie, ¿no se suponía que vivías en casa de tu tía?

-Si, es verdad así era...

Llegamos hasta una terraza, desde la cual se podía observar todo el jardín, Archie ordenó que nos llevaran el servicio de té y pidió también que no fuéramos molestados bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Archie sonrió al ver la perplejidad en mi rostro...

-Hace aproximadamente un año, contraje matrimonio, comprenderás que en estas circunstancias es imposible que continúe viviendo con mi familia.

Por el momento y por así convenir a los negocios mi esposa y yo estamos viviendo aquí, pero no será por mucho tiempo...

-Entiendo entonces que la Sra. Cornwall, se encuentra aquí

-No, ella ha ido a pasar unos días al campo con sus padres, es por eso que te he hecho venir ahora...

-No me digas que tu esposa es...

-Sí, Annie Britter, es mi esposa

-Pues te felicito.

-Gracias, pero no he mandado por ti para hablar de mi esposa

-Primero aclarare que en verdad estoy interesado en patrocinar el proyecto de la escuela de arte dramático...

-¿De verdad? Y puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

-Mi decisión respecto a esto es netamente por negocios, la ciudad está creciendo a un ritmo muy acelerado, y se me hace muy acertado invertir en el arte...

-Empezaba a creer que esto se trataba de una broma para hacerme venir hasta aquí.

-No te des demasiada importancia, no planearía algo así para hablar contigo, hace aproximadamente un mes estuve en Nueva York, y tuve una reunión con el Sr. Hattaway, el se mostró muy entusiasmado con el proyecto, en esa ocasión no finiquitamos el asunto, el me ofreció viajar hasta aquí para arreglar los detalles, entonces le pedí que fueras tú quien hiciera el viaje, por supuesto, le pedí que no revelara mi identidad...

lo que me lleva a la propuesta que tengo para ti...

-¿Por qué yo?, que yo sepa tú y yo no somos precisamente los mejores amigos

-Lo sé, pero debo reconocer que eres un profesional, yo... no soy un experto en artes, y tú eres la única persona que conozco dentro del medio... sé qué harías un buen trabajo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tú nunca has confiado en mí.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tú trabajo es impecable

- No lo sé... yo... debo regresar a Nueva York

-de verdad es eso o es que tienes miedo

-¿miedo?

-Así es, tienes miedo de afrontar tus sentimientos ¿no es así?

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mí, era verdad estaba muerto de miedo con el solo hecho de encontrarme tan cerca de ella, y las cosas empeoraban ahora, si me negaba a aceptar su propuesta, posiblemente retiraría su apoyo, y si la aceptaba me exponía a mí mismo.

-Grandchester seré sincero contigo, la verdadera razón por la que te he hecho venir es porque quiero que hablemos de Candy.

La conversación por fin tomó el rumbo que tanto había temido.

Quería con todas mis fuerzas saber de ella... pero mi temor era más fuerte que yo, ¿Qué me pasaba? Yo no era así... después de conocerla me había olvidado completamente de todos mis temores y rencores del pasado, me propuse ser un hombre diferente por ella pero, después de la separación, el dolor, la desesperación y la culpa nuevamente llenaron mi vida, convirtiéndome en un hombre inseguro que se ocultaba tras el trabajo, me sentía tan miserable como antes de conocerla...

-Que yo recuerde tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, le dije altaneramente tratando de ocultar mis verdaderos pensamientos.

-Te equivocas, yo creo que si tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar...

-¿Acaso le ha sucedido algo?

-No, ella está bien...

-Dime, ¿dónde está?

-Bueno ella se encuentra viviendo ahora en la mansión de Chicago, con Albert y la tía abuela...

-Así que, finalmente tomó el lugar que le corresponde

-Sí, pero no lo ha hecho por su gusto

-No me digas que Albert...

-No, él apoyaba su decisión de seguir viviendo sola en su departamento, pero ocurrió algo...

-¿Qué es?

-Neil pretendía hacer que ella se casara con él

-Ese maldito bastardo dije, Archie también pareció compartir mi disgusto

-En ese entonces, aún no se había hecho el anuncio que nombraba a Albert como cabeza de la familia...

-La tía abuela dio su consentimiento debido a que le convencieron de que si no lo hacía seguramente Candy terminaría casándose con alguien ajeno a su estatus social, porque les gustara o no Candy seguía siendo parte de la familia, y además al ser ella la hija adoptiva del tío abuelo, resultaba ser la principal heredera, La tía abuela, siempre apegada a las tradiciones prefirió aceptar, supuestamente para proteger a la familia de un escándalo.

Se le dijo a Candy que su compromiso con Neil, era una orden del tío abuelo, por su puesto ella no estuvo de acuerdo con esto y decidió escapar, e intentar buscar al tío abuelo, días antes se había anunciado en el periódico que sería presentado el tío abuelo en sus oficinas, Candy se dirigió hacia allá y encontró al Sr. George, quién, el secretario particular de Albert... después de que se supo la verdad de la identidad de Albert, las intenciones de los Leagan inmediatamente se vieron frustradas.

-¿Y entonces qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Después de tomarse unas vacaciones, Candy decidió volver a su trabajo como enfermera, el Hospital Santa Juana, le ofreció recuperar su puesto, e incluso le ofrecieron un puesto al Dr. Martin, Con el que ella trabajaba en una pequeña clínica...

La mención de esa clínica, me hizo recordar la última vez que la había visto, entregada como siempre a ayudar a los demás.

-Hasta ahí todo estaba bien, por su puesto Albert le ofreció mudarse a la mansión, pero ella se rehusó, Albert apoyó su decisión hasta que... alguien intentó secuestrarla...

-¿Pero qué...? seguramente fue ese infeliz...

-Sí, yo también creo lo mismo, pero nunca pudo comprobársele nada, así que Albert pidió a Candy ir a vivir a la mansión... para así poder mantenerla a salvo de cualquier otro posible intento...

- ¿No me digas que ese bastardo a intentado nuevamente...?

-No, pero ni Albert ni yo confiamos en que vaya a quedarse tan tranquilo...

-dime Terry ¿Aún la amas? Me preguntó de súbito saliéndose completamente del tema

No supe que contestarle, él era la última persona con la que deseaba compartir mis sentimientos más profundos, pero quizá era tiempo de sincerarse, quizá mi madre tenía razón...

-Más que a mi vida, le contesté

-¿y entonces que te detiene ahora?

-No es tan fácil, no estoy seguro de que ella aún sienta algo por mí...

-En realidad yo desconozco sus sentimientos, ella se ha encargado de mantenerlos ocultos... pero como sus amigos Annie y yo sabemos que desde su rompimiento no ha vuelto a ser la misma... dijo él dejando escapar un suspiro

-¿Tú estabas enamorado de ella no es verdad? Le pregunté

-Así es, no pienso negarlo, me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, éramos aún unos niños cuando ella entró en nuestras vidas... desde que la vi por primera vez supe que era especial, e inevitablemente comencé a albergar sentimientos por ella, por algún tiempo estuve dispuesto a luchar por ganar su amor, pero entonces mi primo Anthony fue quién ganó su corazón, y decidí guardar mis sentimientos para mí... Luego, él murió... y yo... preferí dejar que su corazón sanara con la esperanza de que quizá con el tiempo...

Pero entonces... cuando al fin me decidí a confesarle mis sentimientos apareciste tú y le robaste el corazón, al principio no fue nada fácil para mí aceptarlo... y encima de todo esto, Candy me pidió cuidar de Annie,y yo se lo prometí...

-Aunque no me creas te comprendo, se lo difícil que resulta... negarse a cumplirle una promesa...

-Pero no te sientas mal por mí, ahora entiendo que las cosas no pudieron ser de otro modo, al final yo he encontrado mi camino, y soy muy feliz, pero me duele ver que Candy no lo es... y que yo no puedo hacer nada por ella...

-Terry... yo... siento que las cosas hayan sido de esa manera... entre ustedes

Annie me contó que el motivo por el cual ella y tú se separaron fue el accidente que esa actriz tuvo tratando de protegerte...

Archie yo... En ese entonces creí... ambos creímos que era lo correcto...

-Yo no soy quien para juzgarte... cuando nos enteramos de que tú y ella habían terminado, yo estaba furioso contra ti, por haberla hecho sufrir de la manera en la que sufrió... pero ahora... creo que las cosas no pudieron ser de otra manera, y en verdad te admiro por haber sido capaz de renunciar al amor, por el deber...

-Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué decidiste invertir en el proyecto de Robert?

-En realidad, no pensaba hacerlo, la oportunidad se presentó de improviso, es como si el cielo hubiese querido que este momento entre tú y yo se presentara, como ya te he dicho, yo me encargo de algunos negocios familiares, Albert, que ahora está de viaje, me envió a Nueva York, para finiquitar un negocio, nuestro socio organizó una gala, y fue allí donde conocí al Sr. Hattaway, él me habló de los proyectos que tenía para abrir una nueva escuela, entonces recordé que tú trabajabas es esa compañía, le pregunté si aún continuabas allí y él me informó que además de la actuación ahora colaborabas con él en lo referente a las cuestiones administrativas de la compañía... también me comentó lo sucedido a Susana Entonces se me ocurrió que ahora que eras libre y si aún la amabas ustedes podrían... Yo me ofrecí a patrocinarlo, y todo lo demás ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?

-Que la hagas feliz...

Eso era lo que yo más deseaba en todo el mundo, pero no sabía como...

-Pero, volviendo al asunto anterior, me gustaría saber si aceptarás la propuesta de quedarte a ayudarme a reclutar al personal para la nueva compañía, recuerda que aún necesito un director...

-Yo... lo pensaré

-De cualquier forma, te informo que organizaremos una gala para anunciar el proyecto, y como representante del Sr. Hattay debes asistir...

-Sí, lo sé...

-Pues si eso es todo, yo me retiro. le dije, empezaba a sentirme abrumado por tantas ideas que cruzaban por mi mente, pareciese como si todo el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para señalarme lo que debía hacer...

-Te haré llegar la invitación formal a la recepción

-Por supuesto

Archie y yo nos despedimos de una manera sorprendentemente cordial, al parecer los años se habían encargado de disipar la antipatía entre nosotros...

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida me detuve nuevamente a observar la "Dulce Candy", en verdad la belleza de esa flor tan única me recordaba a Candy, en el pasado, había sentido unos celos incontrolables, cada vez que ella me hablaba de Anthony, no podía soportar la idea de que alguien más ocupara su corazón, pero ahora parado en ese jardín sentí admiración por él, seguramente había sido una gran persona, y entendí en ese momento por qué Candy aún después de tanto tiempo conservaba su recuerdo con tanto cariño...

entonces frente a esas rosas finalmente tomé una determinación...

**...Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia...**

**lamento la tardanza para subir este capítulo, sucede que he estado un poco ocupada, y he tenido también que modificar algunas partes de este capítulo, en un principio tenía en mente terminar la historia con la muerte de Susana y un epílogo, pero en algunos de sus comentarios he leído que quieren saber de Candy, así que como verán, ya tenemos un poco de lo que sucedió en su vida... **

**espero que les agrade este capítulo y que me envien sus comentarios**

**¡Saludos!**


	14. La gala

**LA GALA **

Dos días pasaron volando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el día anterior había recibido la invitación a la gala, ya no había vuelta atrás, seguramente esta noche la volvería a ver, no estaba preparado en absoluto, pero aunque hubiese tenido más tiempo nunca lo hubiera estado...

Me preparé para asistir a la reunión... estaba decidido... la recuperaría, en los últimos días había comprendido que por más que me esforzara, no tenía ningún motivo para continuar... desde que la conocí mi vida había girado en torno a ella... cierto es que había perdido el rumbo, pero si había alguna esperanza, tenía que intentarlo, ahora era tiempo de recuperar el verdadero curso de mi vida...

Candy se encontraba en la mansión de los Andry, Annie, que ya había sido informada por su esposo de la situación se encargó de que Candy aceptara acudir a la fiesta, en realidad, Candy ni si quiera sabía el motivo del festejo, Annie simplemente le había informado que era con motivo del cierre de un negocio de Archie.

-Annie aún no estoy convencida de querer asistir...

-Candy, prometiste acompañarme

-Si, pero ya sabes que no me gusta asistir a este tipo de fiestas...

-No puedes pasártela trabajando en el hospital, además a la tía abuela le complacerá que asistas a un evento que la familia organiza, y si tú no asistes, quien me acompañará, Archie estará muy ocupado...

-Está bien vallamos

Annie arrastró a Candy hasta su habitación para escoger la ropa que usarían para la fiesta, para Candy asistir a este tipo de reuniones era completamente banal pero resignada fue tras de Annie quién en esos momentos ya había sacado del armario montones de vestidos, decidieron que Candy usaría uno de los dos vestidos que Annie le había traído de uno de sus viajes a París, la hora se acercaba y Annie ya estaba impaciente.

-Apresúrate Candy, ya es hora de marcharnos, Archie espera en la estancia.

-Ya voy en un momento estoy con ustedes.

Para esa ocasión Candy decidió utilizar un vestido de cachemira azul turquesa, el cuál resaltaba sus grandes ojos y su blanca piel, recogió su cabello en un chongo, y se dispuso a utilizar las joyas que la tía abuela le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

La tía abuela, había cambiado mucho desde que Candy vivía en la mansión, en un principio se opuso rotundamente, pero al enterarse de que la joven había ayudado a Albert, cuando éste estuvo enfermo, no pudo menos que acceder, con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia se había dado cuenta de que Candy en verdad era una chica encantadora, ella misma había recordado las veces que debido a su ya avanzada edad había sufrido alguna crisis, y Candy la había cuidado diligentemente, entonces se dio cuenta de lo evidente... Candy era una verdadera dama, no le hacían falta todas las riquezas de la familia...

Decidió tomarla bajo su tutoría y enseñarle a comportarse como una dama de alta sociedad lo hacía... No porque no supiera hacerlo, sino porque deseaba poder llegar a conocer a fondo a Candy y esa era la manera que había elegido pora acercarse a ella...

La tía abuela sabía que para Candy, ser una dama de alta sociedad significaba ser casi como Eliza, por eso ella se había empeñado en enseñarle que tras esa cortina de lujos, riqueza y poder, las damas de alta sociedad, tenían otras responsabilidades.

En el tiempo que pasaron juntas ambas aprendieron mucho una de la otra...

Cuando Archie había decidido casarse, Candy ayudó a la tía diligentemente a llevar los preparativos, poniendo en práctica todo lo aprendido

-Has aprendido muy bien, espero que en un futuro cercano, estemos organizando tú propia boda, le dijo la tía

-Es que yo... no...

-Candy cariño... no estoy diciéndote que te cases con el primer hombre que se cruce por tu camino, simplemente te pido que no te cierres esa posibilidad...

La tía Elroy sabía por Eliza que Candy había mantenido una relación con Terruce Grandchester, y por lo visto no había terminado bien, en ese entonces Eliza le había hecho creer que él la había abandonado, por otra mujer...

Pero ahora que conocía más a Candy sabía que había algo detrás de aquél rompimiento, algo de lo que ella se negaba a hablar, ella habría querido presentarle algunos caballeros, con los cuales quizá... pero decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y esperar que el tiempo hiciera lo propio...

Esa noche Elroy asistiría al evento en compañía de los Britter, desde el matrimonio de Archie y Annie, la relación entre las dos familias se había estrechado, era muy común ver a la tía abuela en compañía de ellos.

Cuando Candy salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la estancia, Archie y Annie ya la esperaban en el pie de la escalera.

-Candy, te ves fantástica dijo Annie

-Es verdad te ves muy hermosa reafirmo Archie

-Oh gracias chicos, me hacen sonrojar

Archie ofreció el brazo a ambas damas y se dirigieron a la salida donde una limosina ya los esperaba.

La recepción se llevaría a cabo en uno de los hoteles más importantes de Chicago cuando llegaron a la recepción fueron recibidos por el personal del hotel Royalty Palace, el joven que los recibió los condujo hacia el salón principal.

Una vez dentro Archie se presento con los anfitriones y presentó a sus jóvenes acompañantes, cumplidas todas las formalidades, buscaron una mesa en la cual situarse...

De repente ante la mirada atónita de Annie, Candy se quedó blanca como el papel, de repente al volver su rostro pudo identificar entre los invitados al motivo del súbito cambio en el color de su amiga, Candy definitivamente esperaba que esta fuera una noche más de aburrimiento como lo eran todas las fiestas a las que se había asistido, pero allí entre la multitud había distinguido una figura masculina inconfundible... sin duda era él... era Terry.

-¿Qué hace el aquí Annie?

-No lo sé dijo Annie tratando de no sonar falsa

-Dime Annie, ¿Está solo o viene acompañado de...?

-No, está solo

Candy suspiro aliviada al no ver a Susana, sin embargo se preguntaba la razón de su ausencia...

Candy no estaba enterada de la muerte de Susana, ella trataba de evitar leer los periódicos, con la intención de no encontrar una noticia relacionada con Terry, hasta entonces había sido fácil para ella ocultar sus sentimientos, pero la presencia de él allí la dejaba totalmente al descubierto... ahora ya no podría negar ante Annie que aún guardaba sentimientos hacía Terry

-Annie, por favor, salgamos de aquí

-Tranquilízate, Candy, no podemos salir así como así

-Es que tú no entiendes

-Sí, te entiendo, pero marchándote no ganarás nada...

Candy pasó la mayor parte de la velada sentada, rehusando todas y cada una de las invitaciones a bailar...

Cuando llegué a la recepción rápidamente busqué a Archie y me mezcle entre el grupo de gente, de repente mi mirada la encontró... Yo no podía creer que ella se encontrara realmente allí... sabía que ella se encontraría con seguridad aquí, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente estar en su presencia... había cambiado desde la última vez, ahora era una mujer sumamente hermosa y elegante, muchos caballeros se acercaban a su mesa para invitarle a bailar, pero para mí buena fortuna, ella rechazó todas y cada una de las invitaciones...

Después de charlar con algunos caballeros, tomé un lugar en una apartada mesa desde donde podía observar con claridad a todos los invitados, de pronto mi mirada encontró algo desagradable, entré la multitud se encontraba la familia Leagan.

Al ver a Neil, sentí unas inmensas ganas de matarlo a golpes, entonces me percaté de algo, ellos no estaban solos... Eliza y Neil estaban acompañados...

Después del escándalo que se había producido después del intento de secuestro de Candy la Sra. Leagan, consciente de la culpabilidad de sus hijos envió a Neil y Eliza fuera de Chicago. Con la intención de callar los rumores.

Ambos chicos, se dedicaron a llevar una vida de desenfreno, pues fuera de la casa paterna ya no había quién les impidiera, hacer lo que se les antojara.

Así pasaron seis meses, cuando su madre alarmada de la vida que llevaban, les puso un ultimátum en un plazo no mayor a dos meses, debían encontrar alguien con quien casarse...

Eliza, había contraído matrimonio con un rico empresario, dueño de casinos en las vegas.

Al principio se sintió muy afortunada por haber conseguido a tan buen partido a pesar de su ya conocida reputación, pero pronto empezó a ver su suerte cuando descubrió que aquel hombre, no tenía ninguna consideración con ella, cuando de humillarla se trataba, de hecho él mismo le dijo en su cara que se había casado con ella únicamente porque necesitaba darle a sus negocios el respaldo que un importante hombre de negocios como su padre podía ofrecerle, Eliza se había sentido muy ofendida, pero comprendió que no le quedaba ya nada por hacer, estaba casada ya y un divorcio significaría un escándalo más que una mujer como ella no podía permitirse, su puesto, como era muy importante para ella guardar las apariencias, nunca menciono el asunto. Y fiel a su naturaleza se dedicaba a presumir ante la sociedad su imagen de mujer respetable, llena de lujos, joyas y riquezas. Mientras vivía su propio infierno personal.

Por su parte Neil había contraído matrimonio con Louisa Clapton, quién hubiera sido gran amiga de Eliza en el colegio San Pablo, y que abandonó el colegio debido a la bancarrota de su padre. Después de abandonar el colegio Louisa había viajado con su familia a América con la esperanza de mejorar su situación económica, cosa que no tardó en suceder, sabedores de la importancia de encontrar un buen partido para su hija, sus padres asistían a todo tipo de fiestas y reuniones, sin embargo el rumor del pasado familiar le impidió encontrar un buen partido, hasta que en una de las reuniones volvió a encontrarse con Eliza.

Eliza vio entonces la oportunidad de solucionar el problema de su hermano... inmediatamente se lo comunicó a su madre y ella se encargó de informarle a Neil. En un principio se opuso, pero viendo que no tenía muchas opciones y que sus posibilidades con Candy eran nulas, aceptó el compromiso.

El matrimonio de Neil y Louisa era más o menos estable, sin embargo, hasta el momento Louisa no había logrado embarazarse y eso era motivo de constantes peleas, ya que Neil sabía de la importancia de tener un heredero que asegurara el futuro de la familia. El Sr. Leagan prácticamente lo había desheredado, al enterarse de sus fechorías, pero ahora que estaba casado... un hijo seguramente haría a su padre cambiar de opinión...

El Sr. Leagan se sentía culpable por no haber estado más al pendiente de sus hijos, sus negocios le impedían estar en casa mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando Albert decidió deshacer las alianzas que unían sus empresas... habían sido tiempos muy difíciles había tenido que conformarse con hacer negocios pequeños, y no de gran importancia como acostumbraba, poco a poco pudo salir de ese bache, sin embargo eso le había costado descuidar más de la cuenta a su familia, lo que dio como resultado, un desastre que en un principio lo molestó de sobremanera, pensando que la única solución sería desheredar a sus hijos para obligarlos a ser responsables, sin embargo la Sra. Leagan reprochándole sus prolongadas ausencias lo manipulo para hacer su voluntad, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo, dejó que fuera su esposa quien tomara todas las decisiones, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Sr. Grandchester, veo que observa usted con mucha atención a la familia Leagan

Dijó una voz femenina sacándome de mis pensamientos, era la esposa de uno de los hombres de negocios con los que hacía algunos minutos había estado hablando.

-¿Eh? lo que sucede es que fuimos compañeros de colegio, y tenía mucho tiempo de no verlos, y me sorprende verlos acompañados...

-Comprendo, para mí también fue sido una sorpresa enterarme del matrimonio de los hermanos Leagan

-¿Matrimonio?

-Por su puesto

-Si me disculpa mi lady debo ir a presentarles mis felicitaciones

Me retiré hacía la terraza, para tomar aire, necesitaba digerir la noticia, además no quería encontrarme de ninguna manera con ellos, aunque sabía que eso sería muy complicado, de repente vi a Neil acercándose a la terraza, creo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi auto control para no matarlo a golpes allí mismo, opte por retirarme de allí y volver a la reunión. Donde una prueba aún mayor ya me esperaba...

Annie estaba intentando animar a Candy.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, ya no aguanto estar un minuto más aquí.

-Candy... por favor, quédate un poco más...

Mientras Candy y Annie discutían su permanencia

La familia Leagan hizo su arribo

-Vayamos un momento al tocador, así podrás relajarte un poco...

-Está bien vamos

Las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al tocador, cuando una voz femenina muy conocida les dijo:

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, pero si son Candy y Annie

Creo que ya conocen a Louisa, mi cuñada dijo dirigiéndose hacia la chica que la acompañaba

-Louisa querida, creo que recuerdas a Candy y Annie, las huerfanitas del colegio San Pablo

Candy no se sentía con ánimos de responder a los mal intencionados comentarios de Eliza, sin embargo Annie consiente de las intenciones de Eliza le dijo tranquilamente.

-Vaya, querida, que sorpresa... por cierto, supe que tú te casaste antes que Neil pero no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte, me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado por fin alguien que te merezca...

Las palabras de Annie encendieron el enojo de Eliza que sabía muy bien que su matrimonio era todo, menos feliz

Luego volviendo el rostro hacía la otra mujer dijo por supuesto, nuestras felicitaciones para ti también querida Louisa.

Me alegra que Neil por fin haya encontrado la dama que merece... dijo Annie mientras les sonreía con sarcassmo

-Ahora, si nos disculpan queridas...

y se abrió paso entre las mujeres mientras llevaba a Candy del brazo

Por su puesto para Eliza no paso desapercibido el hecho de que Candy estuviera tan callada, y se preguntó cuál era el motivo de su comportamiento tan extraño.

No tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de Terry, y comprendió entonces la actitud de Candy e inmediatamente empezó a maquinar una manera de molestarla.

-Annie, no quiero regresar allá...

-Está bien Candy nos iremos, regresemos por nuestras pertenencias y le diré a Archie que estás indispuesta, él sabrá entender...

-No te preocupes por mí Annie, pediré que me consigan un carruaje en la recepción, tú debes quedarte con Archie, no sería bueno que te marches conmigo, él te necesita a su lado.

-Está bien será como quieras, pero al menos déjame acompañarte hasta la recepción.

-Por supuesto

Las chicas se dirigieron a su mesa y se sentaron un momento mientras Candy alistaba sus pertenencias.

-Hay Annie, no sabes qué difícil ha sido para mí volver a verlo... Menos mal que no está acompañado por su esposa, porque no sé si sería capaz de soportar verlo con ella... me pregunto por qué ella no está acompañándolo quizá en este preciso momento ella pudiera estar cuidando de su hijo, si es que ya tienen uno o quizá se encuentran esperando la llegada de uno...

-Candy... no debes atormentarte pensando en ello...

En ese momento un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Annie...

Hacía cuestión de dos meses, había ido de compras a la ciudad, había pasado una tarde realmente maravillosa saliendo y entrando con paquetes de cada una de las tiendas que había visitado ese día...

En la última parada que había hecho, se detuvo para comprar un lindo sombrero, estaba tan complacida por lo elegante que lucía con aquel accesorio que salió de la tienda luciendo su nueva compra, caminó hasta una esquina, donde el chofer le esperaba, sin embargo se detuvo al ver su imagen reflejada en uno de los aparadores de cristal de una tienda...

-Ese sombrero luce muy bien en usted señorita

Annie giró el rostro, tratando de descubrir de donde provenía la voz, descubrió entonces a una anciana que se hallaba detrás del mostrador de un pequeño puesto de periódicos y revistas...

-Muchas gracias señora, dijo Annie, volviéndose completamente para mirar a la mujer, fue entonces cuando en uno de los periódicos que se hallaban exhibidos, vió una breve nota en la que se hablaba que la Ex actriz Susana Marlowe, se encontraba internada en un hospital debido a un repentino deterioro en su salud, la nota no decía con exactitud, la causa de su estado, sin embargo lo que si se mencionaba era que el pronóstico de los médicos era reservado...

Annie no había puesto demasiada importancia y había regresado a su casa tranquilamente, ella se había propuesto no enterarse de ninguna noticia que pudiera añadir una pena más a su mejor amiga, y como un gesto de solidaridad, no había leído un solo diario, desde aquella vez en que le había mostrado a Candy aquel diario que hablaba del regreso de Terry a los escenarios, hacia ya tres años...

Annie regresó de sus pensamientos, una corazonada le decía que tenía que decirle a Candy aquello que había recordado...

-Candy yo... hace algún tiempo leí una nota en un periódico...

Candy abrió más los ojos poniendo mucha atención a lo que Annie acababa de decirle, quizá... lo que Annie tenía que decirle era importante...

Yo... me enteré de que Susana...

Y justo en el momento en que Annie iba a decirle lo que sabía Archie se acercó a la mesa...

-Candy ¿Te importa que me lleve un momento a Annie? Quiero presentar ante mis socios a mi encantadora esposa

Candy sonrió y le dijo

-Claro Archie, por mi no hay ningún problema

Annie le lanzó una mirada suplícate a Candy con la cuál le pedía no se moviera de su asiento hasta que ella volviera, Candy pensó por un momento en quedarse y esperar a Annie, pero pensó que ahora que ella estaba ocupada era el momento oportuno para salir de ahí, ya se disponía a tomar su bolso cuando Eliza apareció frente a ella...

-¿Te vas tan pronto querida?

-Déjame en paz Eliza, no estoy de humor para tus bromitas

-¿Y... a qué se debe ese mal humor tuyo?

-Se debe a caso a que nuestro querido Terry se encuentra en esta reunión, dijo arrastrando las palabras...

Eliza se sintió llena de satisfacción cuando vio que el rostro de Candy se desencajaba un poco ante la sola mención de Terry, supo entonces que de momento había logrado su objetivo...

Me encontraba regresando al salón después de salir unos minutos a tomar aire, una orquesta se estaba preparando para empezar a tocar para seguir deleitando a los asistentes, yo ya no tenía más animo de continuar allí, era una tortura para mí estar tan cerca de ella y no atreverme a acercarme.

Estaba resuelto a marcharme, cuando a lo lejos vi que Eliza se acercaba a la mesa de Candy, seguramente con intención de hacer una de sus maldades, conocía a Eliza, lo suficiente para saber que no tenía ninguna intención de charlar amistosamente, sin pensarlo crucé la pista de baile en dirección a la mesa de Candy, en ese justo momento la orquesta empezó a tocar un vals muy conocido... Sí era aquel vals que había bailado con ella en el festival de mayo... El mismo que también había bailado con Anthony... me sentí tan estúpido recordando aquel momento, me había comportado como verdadero patán en aquella ocasión, si tan solo entonces hubiera comprendido...

pero no, ahí estaban presentes mis celos... Y si ella aceptaba bailar, esta vez no cometería el mismo error...

Sin saber cómo me encontré frente a Candy pidiéndole que bailara conmigo aquella pieza...

Al verse acorralada por Eliza, que le cerraba el paso, Candy pensó empujarla y huir de allí... pero entonces vio con incredulidad que Terry se acercaba con pasos apresurados hacia ella y de repente le estaba pidiendo bailar...

Ella lo dudó por unos instantes, pero el deseo de escapar de Eliza y la abrumadora presencia de Terry hizo que ella se encontrara aceptando la mano que él le ofrecía...

Desde el centro de la pista pude ver la cara de enfado que Eliza ponía al ver estropeados sus planes, no pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción, apenas podía creer que la tenía entre mis brazos, ella no dijo nada parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos y yo no podía adivinar que es lo que estaba pensando, me concentré al máximo para no perturbarla, tuve miedo de que se esfumara como lo había hecho muchas veces en mis sueños... entonces, como en un susurro escuché su voz diciéndome:

-Gracias

La miré perplejo sin saber que decirle

-Gracias por rescatarme de Eliza...

-No ha sido nada...

-¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho volver a verte...

-A mí también me alegra, me dijo

-Puedo preguntarte ¿Qué te trae a Chicago?

Su pregunta me heló un poco la sangre, su tono estaba sugiriendo que no le agradaba para nada tenerme cerca... El vals terminó y estuve a punto de dejarla ir sin responder a su pregunta, pero en lugar de eso me encontré proponiéndole salir a la terraza para poder hablar con tranquilidad...

-Para mí asombro ella aceptó

-Nos dirigimos hacía una banca que se encontraba en el extremo de la terraza, un lugar donde no pudieran interrumpirnos...

-No has contestado a mi pregunta

-Bueno la verdad es que estoy aquí por negocios...

Ella me lanzó una mirada que denotaba sorpresa y a la vez incredulidad

-Robert decidió abrir una nueva escuela de arte dramático y me ha enviado aquí para arreglar algunos detalles con sus socios...

-Así que ¿te estás involucrando en las cuestiones administrativas de la compañía?

-Sí, admití, Robert me pidió que le ayudara a manejar algunos asuntos

-Oh que bien me alegro mucho...

-Y ¿Cómo está Albert? Le pregunté deliberadamente, para alargar la conversación lo más posible

-Bueno, él... resulta que él resultó ser el tío William...

-Yo leí algo de eso en el periódico... Es difícil de creer... pero ahora entiendo que solo a una persona como él se le ocurriría adoptarte... le dije usando un tono juguetón... a estas alturas ya empezaba a sentirme yo mismo nuevamente...

-Terry me dijo con un tono de indignación arrugando su pequeña nariz en un gesto de desaprobación por mi comentario

Yo reí divertido... había olvidado lo bien que se sentía reír libremente sin preocupación alguna, eso solo podía sentirlo con ella...

Poco a poco pareció como si todas las barreras entre nosotros fueran desapareciendo, y de pronto nos encontramos charlando de una manera muy amistosa, como dos buenos amigos que se encuentran después de mucho tiempo...

Charlamos de todo y nada, tratando de evitar cada uno por su parte aquellos temas incómodos para nosotros...

¿Aún trepas a los árboles? le dije mientras miraba uno muy alto en el centro del jardín, ella no dijo nada, pero esbozó una sonrisa que me confirmo la respuesta

-Nunca dejarás de ser tarzán pecosa le dije mientras me reía de los gestos que articulaba, se le veía hermosa...

-Terry eres un grosero... me dijo al tiempo que me soltaba un manotazo para que parara de reír... esquive con éxito el golpe, pero al hacerme hacía atrás no medí la escasa distancia que nos separaba haciendo que ella cayera... al hacer un movimiento rápido para evitar que se lastimara aprovecho la oportunidad para jalarme por el cuello de la camisa haciendo que yo también terminara cayendo al piso de una manera más estrepitosa... permanecí tumbado en el suelo por algunos segundos... entonces una Candy muy asustada se incorporó para ir en mi auxilio...

-Terry... ¿te encuentras bien? Dijo mientras se inclinaba para comprobar que no estuviera lesionado

-Sí solo ha sido un golpe... no tienes que...

-siento mucho haberte hecho caer...

Entonces la miré a los ojos, estaban más hermosos de lo que los recordaba, tenían un brillo intenso como el de dos grandes esmeraldas brillando...

Ella intentó ayudarme a incorporar pero solo logró que ambos cayéramos nuevamente, esta vez quedando ella sobre mí...

Una corriente eléctrica me invadió cuando ella levanto la vista, sonrojada por lo que había sucedido, pero sin mover un musculo, yo habría deseado quedarme así con ella por siempre...

Candy también era cociente de aquella descarga que invadió sus sentidos, sin saber como...

Candy se encontró en el piso en una posición bastante comprometedora para una dama, suerte que en ese momento no había nadie en la terraza, el baile era lo que mantenía a la gente dentro del salón sin notar la ausencia de Candy y Terry...

Candy deseaba incorporarse rápidamente, sin embargo sus músculos parecían no responderle, si la sola presencia de Terry lograba hacer estragos en ella, la calidez de su cuerpo, la dejó completamente desarmada... un extraño impulso se apoderó de ella y de pronto se encontró presionando sus labios contra los de él...

Si yo creía que había conocido la gloria aquella tarde de verano en que había probado por primera vez sus labios... estaba muy equivocado, en comparación con ese beso, el que compartíamos ahora estaba lleno de ternura, con una mezcla de pasión, me encontré respondiendo a su beso casi instantáneamente... sin importarme que ambos estábamos aún en el suelo.

Pero entonces, así como había empezado, todo terminó...

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, ella se estaba alejando a toda prisa de mí, por más que luche por actuar rápidamente para alcanzarla... fue demasiado tarde... desapareció sin dejar rastro...

**...Hola chicas antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí les dejo este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, por favor, háganme, llegar sus comentarios para saber si les ha gustado este capítulo...**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	15. Noche mágica

**Noche Mágica**

Candy salió corriendo desesperadamente, estaba asustada, y abrumada por lo que había sucedido, se ocultó en el tocador, sabía que Terry la estaba buscando... todavía no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de besarlo, lo peor es que él se había atrevido a corresponderle.

- Lo mejor hubiese sido que me hubiera rechazado, pensó Candy, pero ¿Qué creía yo?, felicidades Candy, has conseguido traer a flote nuevamente tus sentimientos...

Seguramente, él se dio cuenta y me correspondió para no hacerme sentir mal...

-No, Terry no haría eso, se respondió inmediatamente, mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, de pie, junto al espejo, Annie entró, gracias a Dios que era ella y no Eliza...

-Candy, ¿Qué haces aquí?, te busqué inmediatamente después de dejar a Archie, y no logré encontrarte...

-Yo... Estaba... Annie, tengo que irme, pronto, ayúdame a conseguir un carruaje…

-Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado?...

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora

-Está bien, vamos, consigamos el carruaje

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al vestíbulo del hotel, Annie le pidió a uno de los empleados le consiguiera un carruaje...

-Ahora vuelvo, Candy, iré por mi bolso, no pienso dejarte sola

Candy la miró extrañada pero fue incapaz de decir algo

Annie regresó al salón y pudo ver que Terry se encontraba casi tan desesperado como Candy, y al parecer, estaba buscando algo ó a alguien... estaba buscando a...

Annie comprendió entonces que el estado de su amiga tenía todo que ver con Terry, seguramente se habían encontrado mientras ella estaba con Archie...

Tomó si bolso y le pidió a uno de los meseros entregar una pequeña nota que escribió a toda prisa en una servilleta de papel...

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa Candy no dijo una sola palabra, y Annie tampoco insistió...

-Quizá mañana pensó Annie...

Cuando llegaron les recibió Estela, que era una de las empleadas de confianza de la tía abuela, Annie le pidió que preparara la habitación para que Candy pudiera descansar...

Como ya estaba muy avanzada la noche Annie también pidió que le prepararan una habitación de huéspedes.

-Por su puesto señora, será un placer le dijo Estela

Annie se quedó con Candy mientras esperaba que su habitación...

Candy ya estaba profundamente dormida, Estela le había traído una taza de té que logró que se relajara, hasta el punto de quedarse dormida...

Aún me encontraba en la reunión con la esperanza de encontrarla, sabía que eso ya era imposible, había pasado ya más de media hora buscándola, estaba confundido, por un lado aún podía sentirme casi flotar solo de recordar sus labios sobre los míos y por el otro lado estaba preocupado, pensando donde estaría en ese momento y si estaría bien, un mesero se acercó en ese instante:

-¿Señor Grandchester?

Alcancé a asentir con la cabeza...

Entonces él me extendió una nota escrita en una servilleta de papel, tuve entonces la esperanza de que ella...

El mesero vio mi expresión y se apresuro a decir...

Es de la Sra. Cornwall

Me apresuré a leer:

**_Terry:_**

**_Candy se encuentra bien, en este momento la llevó a su casa, hazme el favor de avisarle a Archie_**

Al menos sabía que ella estaba bien... pero porqué la "tímida" me había enviado directamente a mí la nota y no a su esposo...

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia Archie...

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero tú esposa me pidió que te dijera que tenía que marcharse...

-¿Cómo?

-Al parecer Candy estaba indispuesta y ella la acompaño a su casa...

-¿Cómo es que tú...?

Archie se dio cuenta de que ese no era el lugar apropiado para sus preguntas y nos alejamos de la multitud...

-Dime Terry que es lo que pasó...

Por su puesto no pensaba explicarle con lujo de detalles nada de lo sucedido; me limité a decirle lo del incidente con Eliza...

-Entiendo, gracias por avisarme...

-No es nada, aprovecho para decirte que yo también me retiro; en breve te visitaré en tu oficina, ya he tomado una decisión acerca de tu propuesta...

-Esperaré tu visita

-Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, me preguntaba por qué ella se había marchado de esa manera... ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?

Hasta ese momento ni si quiera había reparado en que había sido ella quién me había besado, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios...

Ella aún sentía algo por mí, lo sentí... fue como si de alguna manera, con ese beso, nuestras almas se hubieran fundido en una sola y el mundo a nuestro alrededor hubiera desaparecido por completo...

Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido, tenía que recuperarla...

Candy despertó confundida, no tenía idea de cómo es que había llegado a casa, lo último que recordaba era... A ella misma besando a... Terry

¿De verdad había sucedido?... o acaso había sido un sueño... porque si había sido así no hubiera querido despertar nunca...

Instintivamente se llevó una mano hacia sus labios... y entonces lo supo, no había sido ningún sueño...

Un presentimiento se apoderó de su corazón... ¿Sería posible que él aún...pensara en ella?

Entonces una negra sombra oscureció sus pensamientos al recordar la razón que hacía imposible su amor...

Por más que lo amara no podían estar juntos...

No, no, podía soportar la idea de hacer sufrir a alguien más...

Mientras se encontraba agobiada por todos esos pensamientos...

Alguien llamó a su puerta...

-Candy, ¿Estas despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Annie pasa, dijo Candy ocultándose entre las sábanas para que Annie creyera que acababa de despertarse

-¿Cómo has amanecido?

-Creo... qué bien

-Anoche... Annie se interrumpió, pensando si sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema con su amiga...

-Candy ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

-Bueno yo...

Me encontré con Terry... y...

-¿Qué?

-Me ayudo a deshacerme de Eliza... y después... bailamos

-¿Acaso él y tú...?

-Por supuesto que no Annie, él es un hombre casado, y yo...

- Pero Candy... es evidente que él te ama, y así como tú no has podido olvidarle, el tampoco...

-No continúes Annie, no hay nada que hacer, yo jamás le pediría que la abandone...

Entonces Annie reparó en que Candy menciono que él estaba casado y recordó la conversación que había dejado pendiente antes de que Archie llegara.

-¿Sucede algo Annie?

-Candy... yo...

Ayer, antes de que Archie nos interrumpiera yo estaba a punto de decirte algo muy importante...

-Dime Annie ¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre Susana Marlowe

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Es que ella... esta...

Annie se vio interrumpida una vez más, ahora era Estela, quien llamaba a la puerta...

-Muy buenos días señora y señorita, dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a las chicas...

Discúlpenme que las interrumpa, les he traído el desayuno...

-Gracias Estela se ve delicioso dijo Annie mientras destapaba la charola que la mujer les había llevado...

Había té, huevos revueltos, pan tostado con mermelada, pan recién horneado, y jugo de naranja...

-Pues si no necesitan nada más me retiro

-Con su permiso, la mujer se dirigía hacia la puerta, Annie estaba ansiosa porque las dejara continuar con su plática

Entonces cuando parecía que Estela se marchaba, se volvió inmediatamente

-Casi lo olvido... Esta mañana muy temprano un mensajero ha traído una carta para Ud. Señorita Candy

Dicho esto sacó de su delantal un sobre blanco y se lo extendió

Candy miró a Estela y a Annie con perplejidad misma que inmediatamente fue remplazada por una sonrisa y un

-Gracias Estela

Candy miró el sobre, que tenía su nombre escrito e inmediatamente reconoció esa letra...

-¿Sucede algo Candy? Te has puesto pálida

-Esta carta es de...

-¿Qué esperas? Ábrela

Candy rasgo el sobre y leyó para sí misma:

-¿Qué es lo que dice Candy?

Ella no respondió y se limitó únicamente a extenderle el sobre que tenía en sus manos, Annie se apresuró a leer:

**Querida Candy**

**_No puedo soportar más en silencio. Necesito hablarte personalmente antes de volver a Nueva York si decides honrarme con tu presencia estaré esperando mañana al medio día a orillas del lago Michigan, pero si no es así entenderé y te prometo que no volveré a molestarte, tienes mi palabra de honor._**

**_Terrence G. _**

-Quiere verte Candy...

Al momento de escribir esta nota deseaba tanto poder expresarle mis sentimientos más profundos, sin embargo las palabras se negaban a salir, irónicamente a veces las palabras son insuficientes para expresar el amor. Yo no estaba seguro de cuando partiría a Nueva York, pero como tanto en la guerra como en el amor todo se vale, quise expresarle mi decisión de regresar a Nueva York con la esperanza de que ella acudiera a mi encuentro al menos para despedirnos.

Después de leer la carta Candy se encontró una vez más ante una encrucijada, su corazón le decía que debía acudir al encuentro y su razón le decía que no debía arriesgarse a ser lastimada nuevamente. Muchos pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente y ya no fue posible concentrar su atención en lo que Annie intentaba decirle, ni la misma Annie fue capaz de concentrarse nuevamente y se olvidó de la conversación pendiente...

Como buena amiga Annie comprendió que Candy estaba en medio de un dilema, por lo que no intentó cuestionarla y se dedicó a hacerle pasar un día agradable...

-Vamos Candy, arriba ese ánimo, vallamos de compras a la ciudad

-Está bien Annie vamos...

Yo estaba en la habitación del hotel que había ocupado durante mi estancia en Chicago, esa mañana después de enviarle la nota a Candy me dirigí a las oficinas que Archie tenía en la ciudad para darle a conocer mis planes...

Era casi medio día cuando llegué nuevamente al hotel, me pregunte si ella habría recibido ya mi nota y cuál sería su reacción...

A la mañana siguiente aún con la incertidumbre de saber si acudiría a la cita, me prepare para afrontar lo que me esperaba si ella no asistía...

Esta vez ya no había vuelta atrás, lo que fuera que sucediera definiría gran parte de lo que haría con mi vida en adelante... aunque me había prometido hacer lo posible para recuperarla, también estaba consciente de que en caso de que ella no me quisiera de vuelta en su vida, respetaría su decisión...

-Candy, Candy debes apresurarte o no llegaras a la cita...

Le decía Annie al tiempo que entraba en su recamara

-¿Pero qué haces aquí Annie? Creí que habías vuelto a casa con Archie

-Bueno en realidad el pensó que era una buena idea que pasara unos días en casa de mis padres, últimamente no me he sentido muy bien y... él ésta un poco ocupado, me dijo que se sentiría más tranquilo al saber que yo estaba con alguien que pudiera cuidar de mí si algo sucedía

-Pero Annie, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Tú tienes tus propios problemas, además ya fui a consultar a un médico

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-Bueno él dice que estoy perfectamente bien, pero de cualquier forma me ordenó hacerme unos análisis para corroborar que no haya ningún problema...

-Pero no es de mí de quién vine a hablar...

-Pero yo no...

-no me digas que estas considerando no ir

- si... no... No lo sé... estoy confundida

-Candy es tiempo de que dejes de pensar en los demás y te des la oportunidad de ser feliz, Terry estará esperando por ti.

Y sin más condujo a Candy al cuarto de baño mientras ella seleccionaba entre todos los vestidos alguno que fuera adecuado para la ocasión

Cuando Candy salió del cuarto de baño, se encontró con una gran cantidad de zapatos y vestidos...

Annie se encontraba decidiendo entre dos vestidos, e hizo que Candy se los probara uno de color lila, el cual tenía un discreto escote en la parte delantera y realzaba los atributos de la rubia.

El otro vestido era color crema, de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto los hombros y parte de la espalda.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era utilizar el vestido color crema ya que la cita era en el lago y el clima primaveral era perfecto para lucir ese atuendo.

Después de la selección del vestido y una vez que Candy estuvo vestida vino el arreglo del cabello.

Annie peinó los rizos dorados en una cola dejando en libertad un mechón de cada lado por último colocó una horquilla que realzaba el peinado, la bolsa y los zapatos también fueron elegidas de manera que hicieran juego con el vestido, Candy cada vez más convencida de lo que hacía puso un poco de color en sus labios y un poco de rímel en sus pestañas decidió también llevar un sombrero para protegerse un poco del sol.

-Candy sabía que si no asistía a la cita no tendría otra ocasión de verlo, el mismo le había comunicado que regresaba a Nueva York... Al menos así tendría la ocasión de despedirlo... aunque al verlo partir el corazón nuevamente se le hiciera pedazos...

Casi era hora de partir, Estela les informó que el chofer estaba esperando, así que Annie ya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, salvo que no se precipitara a sacar conclusiones y que siguiera los consejos de su corazón...

Llegué al lago desde hacía más de una hora, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si Candy aparecería o estaba esperándola inútilmente...

Para su atuendo de esa tarde Terry había elegido una camisa de seda azul u unos pantalones blancos con zapatos del mismo tono.

Había elegido este lugar debido a que la belleza del lago era excepcional y me había cautivado dedde que lo ví por primera vez, además era el lugar más adecuado para un Picnic...

Estaba esperando sentado en la orilla del lago mientras llegaba la hora...

A medida que el auto se acercaba el corazón de Candy latía desenfrenado...

Pidió al chofer que la dejara continuar el camino a pie, además quería tener la oportunidad, si era posible de observar a Terry sin que él se diera cuenta.

Cuando Candy lo localizó simplemente se quedó sin habla, Terry lucía muy atractivo, más de lo que hubiera querido admitir, se le veía nervioso, estaba sentado a la orilla del lago arrojando piedrecitas, Candy se acercó sigilosamente y saludo.

-Hola Terry ¿Cómo estás? preguntó Candy de la manera más casual que pudo

Al escuchar el sonido de su voz el corazón me dio un vuelco, giré el rostro y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

-Candy se sonrojo y bajó la mirada debido a que recordó lo que había sucedido entre ellos apenas unos días atrás.

Terry notó el nerviosismo de la chica y alegremente le dijo:

-Candy vallamos de picnic.

Candy recordó aquel día en el colegio en el que le había pedido a Terry ir de picnic, ahora era él quien le hacía la misma petición.

Candy ya un poco más relajada ante las palabras de él sonrió

-Por su puesto Terry será un placer

Terry se dirigió hacia el auto que había alquilado especialmente para la ocasión y sacó una canasta y un mantel.

Con habilidad tendió el mantel sobre el césped y comenzó a sacar de la canasta una variedad exquisita de frutas, emparedados, queso, pan y una botella de vino.

Candy se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de comida y recordó que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar, así que se dispuso a probar un emparedado.

-Está exquisito, no sabía que en Chicago vendieran unos tan deliciosos...

-Me ofende señorita, yo mismo prepare todo dijo Terry con una sonrisa

-No sabía que cocinabas

Candy se imaginó en ese momento a Terry cocinando para Susana y se entristeció un poco...

-Bueno es que cuando uno vive solo debe aprender a valerse por sí mismo

¿Había escuchado bien? entonces recordó que Annie estaba a punto de revelarle algo acerca de Susana, ¿sería que Terry se había atrevido a abandonarla en su condición? No, se respondió ella misma, Terry es un caballero y no sería capaz de algo así.

-Puedo preguntar ¿cómo es que vives solo? Creí que...

Comprendí en ese momento la actitud de Candy la noche de la fiesta, ella me creía casado con Susana...

-¿Creíste que vivía con Susana? Le pregunté sin vacilación

-Pues sí... dijo Candy tímidamente

Hubo un breve silencio y finalmente dije:

-Susana murió hace poco más de dos meses

A Candy esta noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, así que eso era lo que Annie trataba de decirle.

-Lo siento mucho Terry yo no lo sabía

-Apareció una breve nota en los diarios...

-bueno es que yo... no acostumbro a leer los diarios.

- Y ¿cómo fue que?... preguntó Candy con cierta reticencia, pues a pesar del tiempo el tema Susana siempre traía a su memoria amargos momentos.

-Contrajo una rara enfermedad y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella le dije con algo de melancolía al recordar los últimos días de Susana en el hospital

Candy pensó que se debía a que Terry finalmente se había enamorado de la actriz,

La mirada de Candy se perdió por un momento al notar el tono que había empleado para referirme a la muerte de Susana, y le dije:

-Fue un acontecimiento muy triste, la muerte siempre es algo muy complicado, sobre todo cuando es un amigo el que parte.

-¿Amigo? Creí que tú y ella...

-Bueno, en un principio, se suponía que nos casaríamos, pero esos planes se fueron aplazando, hasta que un buen día ella canceló el compromiso, creo que finalmente se dio cuenta de que yo no podía darle lo que ella pedía de mí...

Mientras le contaba lo sucedido mi vista se perdió en la lejanía de aquel lago y comprendí que había llegado el momento de confesarle mis sentimientos, busqué su mirada que en ese momento estaba oculta bajo sus largas pestañas, con una mano levanté su barbilla para poder verla directo a los ojos:

-Candy, mi corazón siempre ha sido sólo tuyo... desde que te conocí en aquel barco supe que siempre sería así, tal vez pienses que fui injusto con Susana pero la realidad es que lo intenté, intenté con todas mis fuerzas enamorarme de ella, pero la realidad es que fracasé, y ella debió haberlo percibido y es por eso que decidió romper conmigo, al final aunque me hubiese casado con ella, nunca hubiera dejado de verla como una amiga.

-Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas, un torrente de emociones se apoderó de ella, también se sentía culpable, después de todo la que decidió renunciar a Terry había sido ella, en ese momento le pareció lo mejor, pero ahora con la confesión que Terry le hacía se daba cuenta del infierno en el que los tres habían vivido durante largos años, y Terry había cargado con la mayor parte del peso de las decisiones tomadas, lo había orillado a permanecer al lado de alguien a quien no amaba. Y ella misma se había condenado a vivir en una profunda soledad sabiendo que no podría amar a alguien que no fuera Terry...

Gruesas lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, yo me sentí como el ser más despreciable por ser el causante de su llanto, al mismo tiempo sentí unas incontrolables ganas de consolarla y decirle que todo estaba bien ahora

-No llores más, todos hemos pagado el precio de nuestras malas decisiones, alguien me dijo que no vale de nada lamentarse por lo que ya pasó, no podemos cambiar el pasado, en cambio podemos escribir el futuro.

Lo he entendido a la mala, pero finalmente estoy aquí frente a ti y solo quiero preguntarte si tú...

-¿Aún sientes algo por mí?

Candy que era una mujer impulsiva y de sentimientos intensos, se arrojó a sus brazos y como la noche de la fiesta busco sus labios uniéndolos en un beso con el que ya no quedaron más dudas.

El beso que en un principio se torno apasionado se fue haciendo más suave y finalmente se separaron un momento

No tenía palabras para expresar la dicha que sentí en ese momento, la felicidad que abrumaba mi corazón era indescriptible, hoy después de tanto tiempo me sentí como si hubiera despertado de una larga pesadilla... al mismo tiempo me asustaba que todo fuera un sueño, ya en muchas ocasiones, había experimentado la amargura de despertar después de un maravilloso sueño...

Quise aliviar mi propia tensión y le dije:

-Esta es la segunda vez que me robas un beso...

Ya con la felicidad a tope por el hecho de saber que finalmente tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba Candy le dijo entre risas.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que se siente que te besen sin consentimiento

- y ¿Quién dice que fue sin mi consentimiento?

-Eres un odioso

-Por cierto debo preguntarte ¿Cuándo es que regresas a Nueva York?

-Bueno, en realidad regresó únicamente para comunicarle a Robert que me quedaré en Chicago, he aceptado una propuesta muy interesante por parte del "elegante".

-¿Archie?

- Y ¿Puedo saber cuál es esa propuesta?

-Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo

-Anda dímelo

-No lo haré

-Eres un grosero, me dijo mientras me lanzaba un fruto seco que había caído de un árbol, golpeándome la cabeza, al ver que yo hacía un intento por defenderme emprendió la huida mientras yo la perseguía, por el boscoso terreno, finalmente la atrapé en un fuerte abrazo y nuevamente la besé, para ambos ese fue el inicio de una tarde maravillosa llena de risas, besos y abrazos, no quería separarme ya nunca más de ella, en ese momento supe que no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera a su lado, ahora teníamos ante nosotros la posibilidad de ser felices...

Por su parte Candy sentía la misma felicidad que Terry, estar en los brazos de Terry era para ella una de las experiencias más hermosas que había sentido en su vida, sentía que por fin había encontrado su lugar y no necesitaba más...

En la mansión de los Andry, Annie estaba desesperada por saber que había sucedido miraba a la ventana de cuando en cuando para captar el momento justo en que Candy llegara...

La tía abuela no se encontraba en la mansión, había viajado a Lakewood a visitar a los Leagan, para conocer a las respectivas parejas de sus bisnietos...

De pronto Annie vio cómo un auto entraba en la mansión, pensó que era uno de los autos de la familia, pero a medida que se iba aproximando supo que no era así...

Annie observó atentamente para ver quién descendía del auto, su curiosidad terminó cuando vio a un joven de cabello castaño bajar del auto, comprendió entonces que todo había salido a la perfección...

Durante los días que siguieron pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como nos fue posible, queríamos recuperar el tiempo que el destino se había encargado de robarnos un día y que ahora como un acto de justicia nos era devuelto

Una tarde llevé a Candy al Teatro, hacía mucho tiempo que no presenciaba una obra como espectador...

Después de la función fuimos a dar un paseo por las orillas del lago que se había convertido en un silencioso testigo de nuestro amor... La noche estaba hermosa, la luna llena enmarcaba aquel paisaje...

-¿Sucede algo? Me preguntó ella al verme tan pensativo

-No, es solo que pensaba en lo mucho que te amo y deseo estar contigo...

-Yo también deseo estar contigo para siempre...

-Nunca me cansare de escuchar esas palabras de sus labios me dije a mi mismo

-Candy...

-¿Sí?

-Se que es muy pronto para esto pero después de todo ya he esperado tres años para preguntarte algo que pensaba hacer después del estreno de Romeo y Julieta en Nueva York

Candy sintió que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban, de alguna forma adivinaba que es lo que él le diría, pero aún así dijo

-Y ¿Qué puede ser?

- Entonces de mi chaqueta extraje una pequeña cajita... y me arrodille ante ella...

Durante los años que viví en el palacio, se me había enseñado que arrodillarse era una humillación, y durante toda mi vida nunca me había arrodillado ante nadie, pero ahí frente a ella, lejos de sentirme humillado, me sentí como el hombre más afortunado...

-Señorita Candice White Andry ¿Se casaría usted conmigo?...

**...**

**Hola chicas gracias por leer, como podrán ver, ya nos estamos acercando al final...**

**¿Cuál creen que será la respuesta de Cady?**

**Bueno creo que eso es demasiado obvio... **

**espero sus comentarios.**

**saludos**


	16. Felicidad

**FELICIDAD**

Candice White Andry ¿Te casarías conmigo?...

Candy no podía creer que realmente estaba viviendo ese momento, durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados después de abandonar el colegio, y hasta el reencuentro en Nueva York había sido su sueño más preciado convertirse en la esposa de Terry... pero después ese sueño se había hecho añicos, dejando tras de sí una larga añoranza y la certeza de un amor imposible...

Y sin embargo, contemplar a Terry arrodillado ante ella, le confirmó que no era un sueño...

Ella alargó su mano para acariciar mi rostro, aún no me decía nada, sin embargo, no hacían falta las palabras para comprender que con esa caricia suya estaba dándome su respuesta...

Me regaló una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes y al fin escuché de ella las palabras que más ansiaba oír...

-Si quiero... Sí quiero ser tu esposa, Terry Grandchester

-Te amo tanto, mi pequeña pecosa

-Yo también te amo...

Y sellamos el compromiso con un beso... nunca pensé que se podía ser tan feliz, con tan solo escuchar una frase... me sentía abrumado de tanta felicidad...

-Creo que lo que ahora corresponde es que me presente en tu casa para pedir tu mano...

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó su rostro

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es que Albert está de viaje, hace más de dos meses que se fue y no sé cuánto tiempo más estará fuera... como me gustaría que él estuviera aquí...

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podremos...?, el es tú tutor aún...

-Eso no importa, nos casaremos, y a su regreso se lo informaremos, sé que él lo entenderá...

-Pequeña...

-¿De verdad tú estarías dispuesta a casarnos sin el consentimiento de tu familia?

-Absolutamente

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón saltara de gozo, ella, estaba dispuesta a abandonar todo si yo se lo pedía... pero yo no podía hacer eso, la amaba demasiado, como para exponerla de esa manera...

-No, pequeña, tú eres una dama y no puedo permitir que te expongas de esa manera por mí... y si no puedo hablar ahora con Albert, al menos déjame hablar con la señora Elroy...

-Terry... tú sabes que a mí no me importa lo que piensen de mí, ahora lo único que me importa es estar por siempre a tu lado...

-Dios sabe que ese también es mi más grande deseo, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, yo se que a ti no te importa la posición de tu familia, ni lo que la gente pueda pensar al respecto, siempre has hecho las cosas a tu manera, y es por eso que te amo... amo tu independencia, tu manera de pensar, y todo cuanto tú eres, pero en esta ocasión, al menos concédeme hacerlo a mi manera...

-Está bien...

Anduvimos juntos durante un largo rato, la luz de la luna bañaba su graciosa figura, haciéndola aún más hermosa, si eso era posible, ya no quería separarme un solo segundo de ella, pero ahora sabía que aunque entre nosotros no había de por medio un contrato matrimonial, nuestros destinos ya estaban unidos, de una manera que nada podía hacer que nos separáramos, habíamos comprendido que cualquiera que fuera la dificultad que se nos presentara, si estábamos juntos la superaríamos...

Ya era muy tarde cuando la dejé en la puerta de su casa, a la mañana siguiente, me presentaría allí nuevamente, para pedir su mano...

Cuando Candy arribó a la mansión Annie la estaba esperando...

Candy corrió a los brazos de su amiga llena de lágrimas, Annie preocupada al verla llorando le dijó

-Candy que pasó ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Candy negó con la cabeza...

Fue entonces cuando Annie se percató de la sortija que Candy lucía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda

-Candy... fue lo único que pudo decir Annie, antes de que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos.

Annie se sentía dichosa, tan solo de saber que ahora su mejor amiga sería tan feliz como lo era ella... en ese preciso momento, Annie tenía también algo que contarle a su amiga...

Las chicas fueron directo a la habitación de Candy, La mansión estaba en absoluto silencio.

La tía abuela, había llegado de su estancia en Lakewood esa tarde, pero estaba tan agotada que se encerró en sus habitaciones, para poder descansar...

Ya en la habitación, Candy le contó a Annie todos los detalles de su reciente compromiso...

Annie estaba muy emocionada, imaginando como había ocurrido todo... y se imaginó a ella misma, la vez que Archie, le había pedido matrimonio, aquella vez la invitó a cenar a un restaurant, muy exclusivo de Chicago, dada la tendencia de Archie hacía la elegancia... él había reservado una mesa en un lugar apartado, las luces se apagaron dejando el lugar únicamente iluminado por las velas, era un ambiente realmente romántico, la música de un piano inundó sus oídos, Archie la invitó a bailar... y entonces, en medio de la pista de baile... se arrodilló ante ella, y le pidió, matrimonio...

Annie volvió al presente, y se concentró en lo que Candy, le contaba... ella se veía tan radiante y feliz, sus ojos color esmeralda parecían haber adquirido un brillo que los hacía lucir realmente deslumbrantes...

-Y bien Annie, se suponía que tú también tenías algo que contarme...

-Oh sí, es verdad, con toda esta emoción lo había olvidado

Annie salió a toda prisa hacía su habitación y a su regreso traía consigo un sobre de papel que le entregó a Candy...

-Esto es... del hospital

-Ábrelo...

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron más y su expresión denotaba una gran perplejidad...

-Annie... estás... no lo puedo creer...

-Pero cuando fue que...

-Hace unos días, yo sufrí un desmayo mientras desayunaba con Archie... él se preocupó y llamó al médico de inmediato, él me examinó y dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, entonces... nos dijo:

-Felicidades señores, al parecer, pronto contarán con la presencia de un nuevo integrante en su familia...

-Para estar seguros el médico me recomendó realizarme unos exámenes de rutina para verificar que todo estuviera bien...

-Por lo que veo, todo está perfectamente bien, de verdad es increíble... tres meses de embarazo...

-Estoy tan feliz Annie, dijo candy riendo...

Esa noche ambas amigas durmieron juntas en la habitación de Candy, justo como en su infancia en el hogar de pony...

Los primeros rayos de la luz del día se colaron por mi ventana...

Abrí los ojos al percatarme de que había amanecido... con cierta renuencia me decidí a abandonar la cama, y es que una vez más estuve soñando con ella...

Pero hoy me preparé para enfrentar lo que me esperaba... hoy me presentaría en la mansión de los Andry para pedir su mano...

Aún no sabía que esperar de esa visita, sabía que la señora Elroy, no era una persona muy amistosa, seguramente ella no tendría una opinión muy favorable de mi persona...

Me sentía como un adolescente, aterrado ante la sola idea de presentarme ante ella, sin embargo, mientras terminaba de arreglarme, una sensación de tranquilidad me llenaba de dicha, al saber que pasara lo que pasara no había nada que pudiera separarme nuevamente de Candy...

Cuando estuve listo, emprendí el viaje, hacía la mansión Andry...

Por la mañana muy temprano Candy ya se encontraba levantada...

Había tomado ya la ducha y ahora se encontraba decidiendo cuál sería el atuendo adecuado, después iría a ver a la tía abuela...

Candy se paseaba por su habitación de un lado a otro... mientras Annie la observaba con expresión divertida.

-Relájate Candy... ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien...

Diez minutos antes de las diez de la mañana, Estela entró en el cuarto de Candy para informarle que Terry ya se encontraba en la sala de espera... Estela se dispuso a anunciarle a la Sra. Elroy que tenía una visita...

Elroy se encontraba tomando el té, después de una agotadora semana en casa de los Leagan, estar nuevamente en la paz y tranquilidad de Chicago, la tenían de un muy buen humor...

-Señora, tiene usted una visita—dijo Estela después de que hubo entrado en la habitación.

-¿Y de quién se trata?

-Dijo llamarse Terrence Grandchester...

-¿El señor Grandchester aquí?

-Hágalo pasar

-Muy bien señora

Estela se retiró, dejando a Elroy intrigada, por aquella visita, tan inesperada.

Elroy sabía de antemano que Terry estaba dedicado a la actuación, lo cual, siendo una mujer tan tradicional, no le hacía mucha gracia, sin embargo no podía dejar de lado el noble origen del muchacho... después de todo era el hijo de un duque, aunque por Eliza, había sabido, el enredo en el que Candy y él se habían visto envueltos años atrás, motivo por el cual había abandonado el hogar paterno y se decía que había sido desheredado...

-Entré en la habitación, donde la señora Elroy, ya me esperaba...

-Buen día señor Grandchester

-Muy buenos días tenga usted mi lady, le dije al tiempo que me acercaba para besar el dorso de su mano... a lo largo de los años en el palacio, había aprendido muy bien todos los modales dignos de la nobleza, y sabía muy bien cómo tratar a las mujeres como ella.

Acto seguido, hice una reverencia respetuosa, mi comportamiento, pareció complacerla...

-Tome asiento por favor...

Tomé asiento justo en el asiento que quedaba frente a ella, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, entró en la habitación una mujer, con un servicio más para tomar el té...

Cuando estuvimos completamente solos, y después de algunos minutos de silencio me dijo:

- Dígame, ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Seré directo con usted... He venido aquí, para pedir la mano de su sobrina Candice en matrimonio...

-La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Elroy, faltó poco para que perdiera la compostura, sin embargo siendo una dama tan acostumbrada a los rígidos modales de su condición, se recuperó rápidamente.

-Creo, señor, que ese es un asunto que debe tratar directamente con mi sobrino William, él es su tutor legal...

-Lo sé, sin embargo entiendo que Albert se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, y es por eso que me he decidido a venir, siendo usted, la representante de la familia, esperaba que pudiera interceder para que le dé a conocer a Albert mis intenciones.

-¿Sabe mi sobrina de sus intenciones?

-Sí señora, de hecho me he atrevido a hacerle entrega del anillo de compromiso, sé muy bien que la tradición indica que la entrega del anillo se haga en la fiesta de compromiso... pero créame, estoy dispuesto a apegarme a las reglas que usted marque.

Elroy, estaba aún más impresionada, ¿Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en una semana de ausencia por su parte? ¿Qué habría pasado entre estos jóvenes? Aunado a esto Elroy sabía muy bien de la rebeldía del joven, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, dispuesto a apegarse a todas sus reglas, para obtener la mano de su sobrina...

-Sin duda, señor, ha sido un atrevimiento de su parte, entregarle a ella, un anillo de compromiso, sin haber obtenido antes el consentimiento de su tutor, y sin presentarse en compañía de su padre para hacer la petición formal, pero tomando en cuenta la ausencia de mi sobrino, y su disposición, esta misma tarde le enviaré a William una carta para que regrese lo más pronto posible de sus negocios.

Así mismo le pido, ya que el compromiso esta ya hecho, hacerse acompañar de su padre, para el día en que se celebre la fiesta de compromiso...

-Sobre ese asunto... debo pedirle, me dé un poco de tiempo, ya que como usted sabe, mi padre deberá viajar desde Inglaterra y no sé cuánto tiempo le demore hacerlo.

-Entonces le pido que en cuanto su padre se encuentre aquí me haga saber cuándo se presentarán aquí...

Así lo haré...

-Por ahora, debo retirarme, para iniciar con los preparativos para recibir a mi padre...

-Tenga usted muy buenos días, le dije haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, y saliendo de la habitación... me pregunté si mi padre, estaría dispuesto a hacer semejante viaje, cierto era que desde nuestro encuentro en Escocia, nos escribíamos frecuentemente, pero...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al observar frente a mí a Candy, quién me miraba con curiosidad...

-Todo ha salido muy bien le dije sonriendo, ella hablará con Albert...

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro, ella me encamino hacía el jardín, y me invitó a sentarme en una de las bancas... le conté todo cuanto su tía me había dicho, y una sombra de preocupación ensombreció su sonrisa...

-¿Pero como harás para hacer venir a tu padre?

Le sonreí, intentando tranquilizarla...

-No te preocupes por eso... mi padre y yo nos hemos reconciliado... y todo gracias a ti...

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Es una larga historia...

-Bueno, yo tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla...

-Quizá en otra ocasión

-Terry, me dijo frunciendo el ceño, comprendí, entonces que no tenía más alternativa que decirle lo que quería escuchar...

Le relaté todo lo referente con mi viaje a Escocia, sin ocultarle ningún detalle de lo sucedido...

-Hay Terry, me siento tan contenta de que finalmente hayas arreglado las cosas con tu padre...

-Dime, que pasará con tu regreso a Nueva York, aún no me has contado cual fue la propuesta que Archie te hizo...

-Mmmm, bueno, no sé si te lo pueda decir...

-Vamos dime... si no lo haces, to tampoco te contaré de lo que me he enterado esta mañana...

-¿De qué se trata?

-No te lo diré si tú no me dices...

- Eres una tramposa

-Bueno, sucede que Archie se asoció con Robert Hattaway, el director de la compañía Strafford...

-¿Qué?

- Creo que empezaré algo más atrás... desde hace unos meses, yo me desempeño como asistente de Robert Hattaway, el director de la compañía, el tenía un proyecto para abrir una nueva escuela de arte dramático, Archie lo conoció en una reunión de negocios y se ofreció a patrocinarlo, Robert, me mandó aquí para ultimar los detalles del negocio, yo viaje hasta aquí, sin imaginar que me encontraría con Archie... La propuesta que él me hizo, es hacerme cargo de la compañía como Director... y yo he aceptado, viajaré a Nueva York únicamente con el propósito de informarle a Robert mis planes...

-Pero... ¿Y qué pasará con tu carrera como actor?

-Puedo continuarla aquí en Chicago

-Terry... yo no...

Yo no quiero que abandones tu sueño de ser actor por mí...

-Y quién ha hablado de dejar la actuación... he dicho que seré director, pero eso no me impedirá actuar...

-Lo sé, pero Broadway siempre ha sido tu sueño...

-Mi más preciado sueño, siempre has sido tú...

-Actuar en Broadway, no es lo más importante... Por mucho tiempo quise actuar allí para superar a mi madre, pero mi pasión por el teatro va mas allá de eso, mientras ame lo que haga, no importara el lugar donde me encuentre...

-Además es un reto muy interesante comenzar una carrera como Director.

Ella me sonrió cálidamente...

Ahora, es tu turno de decirme que es lo que ibas a contarme.

-Bueno, es que Annie está embarazada...

-¿Cómo?... y ¿el elegante lo sabe?

-No, aún, o ella se lo dirá cuando el regrese de su viaje...

-De verdad me alegro mucho por ellos...

estuvimos juntos unos minutos más pero tuve que despedirme de ella, tenía muchos asuntos pendientes...

-Ahora debo dejarte, tengo que escribirle a mi padre, y aún no le he escrito a Eleonor...

-Archie se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando conozca a mi madre, si bien en Nueva York, ya muchas personas están enteradas de la identidad de mi madre, el secreto aún no es tan público...

Me despedí nuevamente de ella y me dirigí nuevamente al hotel, desde donde escribí a mis padres...

Después de que Terry se hubo marchado, la tía Elroy mandó a llamar a Candy:

Ella se dirigió inmediatamente a donde ella...

-¿Me mandó llamar?

-Sí, pasa

-Imagino, que ya estarás al tanto de la visita del joven Grandchester...

-Así es...

-Te he mandado llamar simplemente para decirte que me complace mucho, que tan distinguido caballero haya solicitado tú mano...

- Ya me he encargado de enviar a Albert una carta, para informarle los acontecimientos, en breve daremos la fiesta de compromiso...

-Pero yo... No quiero que se hagan todas esas cosas... yo solo quiero una ceremonia sencilla...

-Eres una Andry, tu matrimonio implica todas estas situaciones... así que te sugiero que te prepares para ello... daré las instrucciones pertinentes para iniciar los preparativos una vez que Albert se encuentre aquí.

Candy salió en silencio de la habitación de la tía abuela, si bien era cierto que su relación había mejorado mucho, a veces Elroy era demasiado apegada a las tradiciones, a Candy le molestaba que no se le dejara elegir ni si quiera si deseaba hacer lo que la anciana decía, además también no se sentía merecedora de todas los lujos con los que se pretendía organizar todo...

Albert, se encontraba en sus oficinas de Pittsburgh, llevaba ahí cerca de un mes, y es que quería asegurarse del buen funcionamiento de la empresa acerera, que recientemente había adquirido, con la guerra, el precio del acero se había elevado, abriendo una oportunidad de oro que Albert Aprovecharía al máximo.

Aún estaba revisando, algunos libros contables, cuando Fanny, su secretaría, lo interrumpió...

-Señor, ha llegado para usted una carta

-Gracias Fanny

Albert, se acomodó en el sillón y se dispuso a leer, no sin antes ver el nombre del remitente, a Albert, le sorprendió que la tía Elroy, le escribiera, y supuso que algo estaba mal, pues solo por ese motivo ella escribiría, rasgó el sobre y leyó

_Querido William_

_Es mi deber informarte que, es menester que vuelvas lo más pronto posible, he recibido una petición del hijo del duque de Grandchester quien desea le concedas la mano de Candice, El duque estará aquí en un par de semanas y debemos estar preparados para recibirlo._

_Elroy Andry_.

A Albert le sorprendieron muchísimo las noticias, pero se sentía muy feliz de saber que al fin ella tenía la felicidad en sus manos.

Para Albert, Candy era más que una amiga, ella era como una hermana para él, y a menudo, le recordaba a la hermana que había perdido cuando era aún un adolecente...

Después de leer la carta, dio las instrucciones necesarias para que gente de su entera confianza, continuara revisando los contratos que la empresa tenía y que aún estaban en proceso de cumplir, se preparó de inmediato para su regreso a Chicago.

días más tarde Candy recibió la llegada de Albert con mucha alegría...

-Albert, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí... dijo Candy mientras corría a Abrazarlo

-Candy, dijo Albert, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, a mí también me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta, y más aún, el motivo que me ha hecho volver... yo sabía que las cosas tendrían que tomar su curso... Sé que serás muy feliz con Terry, yo no podría haberte dejado ir con alguien menos digno que él...

-Albert... Gracias...

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser mí amigo, por estar conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, por brindarme esta oportunidad de ser feliz...

-Sé que tú estás detrás del regreso de Terry...

-¿Qué yo qué...?

Candy lo miró con perplejidad... Terry me contó que había venido a Chicago con la intención de cerrar un negocio, y la persona con la que se encontró, fue Archie, estoy segura de que tú has tenido algo que ver...

-Candy... Recuerda que Archie no es más un niño, hace tiempo que él tomó el control de su fortuna, además, con su matrimonio con Annie ha aumentado considerablemente, él se ha convertido en todo un hombre de negocios que no necesita que yo este tras él dándole órdenes...

-¿Quieres decir que él...?

-Sí... desconozco los motivos que lo llevaron a actuar de esa forma, pero es indudable que lo ha hecho con la mejor de las intenciones...

Al cabo de dos semanas mis padres estaban en Chicago, listos para acudir a la fiesta de compromiso...

ambos me felicitaron y me desearon mucha felicidad...

Había entre los invitados, muchas personalidades de la alta sociedad de Chicago...

Llegamos puntualmente, por supuesto, la presencia de Eleonor, causó gran sensación...

Archie casi se va de espaldas cuando lo presenté con ella...

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Eleonor Baker es tu madre?

-Bueno, no es algo que en sí fuera muy conocido...

-Debí saberlo... Ahora entiendo muchas cosas...

La fiesta se llevó a cabo sin ningún contratiempo... aunque era muy apresurado para lo que la sociedad estaba acostumbrada... se anunció que la boda sería en un mes... un mes que para mí sería una eternidad, pero que sorprendentemente, se pasaría volando...

En ese tiempo viaje a Nueva York para hablar con Robert...

El aceptó mi decisión de quedarme a cargo del nuevo grupo, dijo que le costaba desprenderse de mi talento, cosa que me halago mucho, pero como a fin de cuentas formaríamos parte de la misma compañía, pues a final de cuentas, el proyecto era suyo, por ello no puso objeción alguna...

el tan esperado día llegó...

Paty había viajado especialmente para asistir a la boda, después de la muerte de Stear, Paty se había dedicado a estudiar para ser maestra... ahora ya había abierto su propia escuela en Florida y aunque su vida amorosa, seguía vacía, sabía que el día menos pensado, encontraría a alguien especial, justo como sus amigas...

Paty y Annie se esmeraron en el arreglo de la hermosa novia...

que ya lucía el hermoso vestido confeccionado nada menos que con la modista más famosa de París.

era un vestido estilo princesa, realizado a base de seda y encaje, con cola tipo capilla sin mangas...

los brazos estaban cubiertos por tela de encaje que le daban un toque muy elegante.  
Candy parecía una verdadera princesa...

Casí habían terminado con el arreglo, cuando la tía Elroy entró en la habitación, pidiéndoles a las chicas unos minutos a solas con la novia...

La tía abuela estaba realmente complacida con la imagen que veían sus ojos...

-¿Sucede algo? preguntó la dama, al notar a Candy un tanto melancólica

-Es que yo... no lo merezco, no merezco todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí.

-Te equivocas en eso, sé que la última vez te dije que como miembro de la familia era una obligación... sin embargo debí decirte que mereces todo esto... Eres una buena chica... Sé que para ti todo esto no tiene valor alguno, pero déjame hacerlo, como una manera de retribuirte todos los malos ratos que has pasado...

-Pero...

-Te has convertido realmente en la dama que siempre quise que fueras... eres realmente el símbolo de la familia... y como tal ha llegado el momento de darte esto...

La tía abuela le tendió un estuche de terciopelo negro, el cuál contenía un hermoso broche, de oro puro, con incrustaciones de diamante con forma de rosa...

-Candy la miró sin entender el gesto...

-Este broche, ha estado en la familia por generaciones, ha sido parte del ajuar de todas las novias de la familia... la última en llevarlo fue Pauna... y ahora, ha llegado tu turno...

-¿Pauna?... La madre de...

-Sí la interrumpió Elroy... la madre de Anthony... ella fue una mujer maravillosa y estoy segura de que estaría encantada de que tu lo llevaras ahora...

-Muchas gracias...

Candy se olvidó por un momento de todos los protocolos y abrazó a Elroy, quien la recibió con gusto.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la mansión de Lakewood, a ella asistieron únicamente los familiares y amigos cercanos a la pareja, por supuesto la señorita Pony, la hermana María y los chicos del hogar, estuvieron presentes en tan esperado acontecimiento...

Después de la boda la pareja partió rumbo a lo que sería su luna de miel.

Candy y Terry fueron despedidos por todos los asistentes a la boda...

y empezaron a despedirse de sus amigos...uno a uno, les fueron presentando sus felicitaciones y sus buenos deseos, pero al despedirse de Archie, Candy no pudo menos que susurrarle al oído "Gracias"

él la miró con una dulzura que le hizo comprender cuanto la apreciaba su primo...

Terry también se despidió de Archie y Albert, quienes únicamente le dijeron:

-Cuídala mucho...

-Yo sabre hacerlo... Gacias por todo...

se estrecharon las manos y Terry volvió al lado de su ahora esposa...

-Se despidieron también de Los padres de Terry, quienes les desearon también mucha felicidad en su vida juntos...

por último se despidieron de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, las dos madres de Candy...

Ellas les dieron su bendición al tiempo que les abrazaban... luego vieron como poco a poco se alejaban y no pudieron evitar, dejar caer algunas lágrimas... por la alegría de ver a su pequeña tan radiante y llena de felicidad, justo como siempre habían querido.

El auto que transportaba a los recién casados partió...

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Terry? Le dijo Candy mientras el auto avanzaba por la carretera

-¿Tan ansiosa estas por la noche de bodas?

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que tengo curiosidad por saber a dónde vamos

- Ya lo veras es una sorpresa...

horas más tarde, Candy vio como se aproximaban al puerto.

-¿No me digas que...? vamos a abordar...

-Así es...

La mirada de Candy se ilumino ante la perspectiva... después de todo se habían conocido en un barco...

Por más que Candy me lo preguntaba, yo me negaba a decirle a donde nos dirigíamos...

Después de un largo viaje, llegamos al puerto de Southampton, ella me preguntó si planeaba que nos quedáramos en Londres...

-No… aún no llegamos a nuestro destino... Abordaremos el tren en la estación

Fue entonces que comprendió que nos dirigíamos a Escocia...

La idea, de pasar su luna de miel en el lugar en donde habían aflorado sus sentimientos y que representaba el lugar más especial para ellos encantó a Candy...

-Es muy generoso por parte de tu padre el habernos prestado su villa...

-Es verdad... Aún no te lo he dicho,

-Decirme que...

-Mi padre me ha heredado la villa... y algunas de sus propiedades...

el rostro de Candy denotó sorpresa...

Ante la perspectiva de pasar el resto de mis días sin ti, yo había pensado convertir la villa en mi paraíso personal, pero ahora te propongo compartirlo conmigo, viajaremos aquí cada que nos sea posible.

el corazón de Candý se encogió al escuchar sus palabras, pues ella misma muchas veces se había planteado la idea de una vida llena de soledad y añoranza...

Candy abrazó a su marido y él a su vez busco sus labios para besarla

- nunca me cansare de probar el sabor de tus labios...

- y yo tampoco me cansare de tu abrazo, ahora entiendo que mi lugar siempre ha sido este.

Ante la perspectiva de lo que el futuro les aguardaba ambos permanecieron abrazados, consientes que no todo sería felicidad eterna, pero agradecidos con la vida por devolverles lo que una vez el destino les robó.

**FIN**

**...Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y que hayan disfrutado mucho leerla, tanto como yo al escribirla...**

**una vez más gracias por todos sus comentarios, y también gracias a quienes leyeron de manera anónima...**


End file.
